Rise of the Hybrids
by CaptainPrice
Summary: Pokemon and humans have been interacting with each other since time began. Now a new discovery of a special gene that resides in humans may bring them closer together than ever before. This is my take on humans with Pokemon powers and abilities. Accepting OCs check author's note for that.
1. Prologue

**Hey readers, I decided to post one of the planned stories early. I also just decided to do this one and Rise to the Challenge. So for those that wanted Special Forces, sorry about that. Now this is an OC story, check out the bottom for information on submissions. One thing I thought I should bring up about this story is that it has real countries, IE United States and what not. Reason being is that it opened something new and we wouldn't be in the same regions like some of the other stories like this. So enjoy the small prologue here.**

**Summary: Pokemon and humans have been interacting as far back as anyone can remember. Now, a new discovery by researches will bring them closer together than ever before. The gene that few can awaken has been targeted for profit and gain by governments and their goal is to create the ultimate super soldier. It's only a matter of time before desperate measures will be taken to ensure that it can be done.**

* * *

The year is 2016 and the world of Pokémon has stayed the same for the most part. Trainers still try to become champions, Pokémon are caught, more are being discovered, and it's been the same song and dance for ages. Now something else has been brought into light by a small group of researchers. The theory that they have presented is that humans have a dormant gene that can grant them the powers of a Pokémon. Of course when it was brought to light the researchers were mocked. However, the researchers were right. Many top professors in Pokémon studies such as Professor Samuel Oak, Professor John Rowan and Professor Cedric Juniper contributed to the research and helped prove the gene was real.

The gene seemed to respond when the test subjects were close to Pokémon. The gene would then awaken fully if it found a match with a Pokémon the test subject bonded with. The first test subject that was proven to be a success was a man by the name of George Hatfield. George volunteered to be a test subject and was placed in a group of the seventeen different types of Pokémon to see if the gene would stimulate. It took a couple of days, but when George came into contact with a Garchomp, his powers awoke. When a Pokémon and human that share the same potential meet, a bond is formed. The gene awakens and it seems to form a spiritual bond between the two. One major breakthrough that was discovered through the test was that Pokémon would be able to communicate with humans through normal conversation.

Although this was a huge finding for researchers and scientists alike, there was some slight disappointment. After testing this with a few others, the scientists came to conclude that only few people would be able to unlock the gene and have the privilege to share a spiritual bond with a Pokémon. Once the study was complete, the gene was named the Arceus Gene or A-Gene for short by the person who made the discovery, Randy Norton, who won the Nobel Prize for his research.

As time went on, more findings of people with the A-Gene came to the surface and it caught the eyes of some unwanted people. The A-Gene was seen as an opportunity for countries to strengthen their armies to form the perfect soldier. With weapons growing stronger, surely stronger soldiers could make all the more difference in a war. The idea spread like wildfire and the race to create the most powerful warrior was on. The idea was to extract the gene from the human and the DNA of a Pokémon to create some form of vaccine to inject the soldier. The shot would increase sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch, advanced regeneration and grant them the power of the Pokémon that the DNA was taken from.

The United States got a lead from a CIA operative that a small band of criminals in Russia that had no affiliation with the Russian Government. They were believed to be shipping a test sample of the vaccine on a freighter to other countries to sell for the highest bidder and that was something that scared the United States. It was at this time that the United States decided to take action and prevent the vaccine from reaching its destination. They would send in a small Delta Force team to search the ship and seize the sample to bring back for tests. If the serum was to reach any of the destinations, it would spell recipe for disaster.

* * *

Fort Bragg, North Carolina, home sweet home of the Special Forces. One team in particular was heading out on this early morning to link up with the Navy in the Atlantic Ocean to be within range of the freighter carrying the precious cargo. The team was made up of four men. The team consisted of Captain Langdon Gardner, Sergeant First Class Dameon Blackburn and Staff Sergeants David Montes and Dean Hartsock. The four of them were one of the best teams that Delta Force had.

Langdon was a man in his mid-thirties. He stood at six foot four and had clean cut black hair, onyx black eyes with a fair amount of muscle concealed under his uniform. Dameon was twenty-four years old and nearing the end of his service. He stood at six foot two and had messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes and lean muscle. David and Dean were the same age as Dameon. Dean stood at six foot one and had pale skin, dark green eyes, shaggy brown hair, stubble and a strong build. He was the team's main muscle if things got ugly. David was the wrap up of the group. He was Dean's height, had short straight brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a medium build.

"Hey, Captain, what's the story of the vaccine we're looking for?" Dean asked as they advanced to the Blackhawk.

"Bro, come on, you saw those reports with the Arceus Gene and what it could do if it was awakened. It's obvious they want to create some sort of super soldier, kind of like the Spartans." David spoke up.

"I think you've been reading too many comics, Dave." Dameon chuckled.

"Say what you want, but that's my guess. If you've got a better one then let me know."

"When you ladies are done talking can you please get into the bird?" Langdon hollered out over the rotors.

Dameon, Dean and David each climbed into the black helicopter and waited for takeoff. Langdon pulled out his notebook and thumbed through the information that he copied down for the mission. Their job was to be quick and simple. Infiltrate the freighter via the air, pick off any stragglers, recover the crate and get out. The bird lifted in the air and began soaring out towards the sea.

As time went on, each of the men drifted off to sleep to pass the time and rest up for the upcoming mission. Dameon, however, was engrossed with looking at a photo that he always carried in his pocket. The photo itself was worn out from him constantly looking at it and gave him motivation to press on. In the picture Dameon had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend and they were leaning against his restored 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge. A small smile graced Dameon's face as he looked at the photo.

_"I'm coming home soon, Chelsea."_ Dameon thought.

* * *

**Not much of an intro, just a premise of how humans receive the powers and abilities of Pokemon. Now I will need seventeen OCs at the most, meaning one for each type, IE electric, water, grass, steel, etc. So now that I have the given you the run down on what I'm looking for, I have the form on my profile page. I am only taking submissions by PM only, I say again, PM only. No anonymous reviews and should there be a submission in the review section, I will not take it. Take a look at the rules below for the submissions.**

**1.) DO NOT send an OC via review, by PM only. All submissions from anonymous viewers and authors alike in the review section will be deleted/ignored.**

**2.) Only one OC submission per person.**

**3.) Do not beg for me to give your OC screentime or give them more than one cameo. Doing so will only make me less likely to bring yours in. I will bring characters in when I feel it's appropriate to do so. In fact, if you do so, I'll probably just ice your character immediately.**

**4.) OCs will die in this story, both mine and submitted characters. So if your character dies, do not get angry and throw a fit. You should know that people die in these stories and you gave me your permission to kill them off after sending them to me. **

**5.) OC submission is NOT first come first serve. I have to get a feel for your character, so the more interesting you make them with the form, the more likely you have a chance of getting in.**

**6.) FOLLOW THE FORM THE WAY IT IS ON MY PROFILE. Failure to do so is automatic disqualification. It's not hard to follow the form and I was way too lenient on this the last time.**

**7.) If you have any questions, PM me.**

**My Characters and their types: **

**Dameon Ross Blackburn: Dragon**

**David Randal Montes: Fire**

**Dean Joseph Hartsock: Water**

**Langdon Harris Gardner: Psychic**

**Not introduced yet: Manuel "Manny" Benjamin Garnett: Bug**

**Grass-0**

**Fire-1**

**Water-0**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-0**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-0**

**Dragon-0**

**Bug-1**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-1**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	2. The Catalyst

**Yo, hey guys, here's the newest chapter for Rise of the Hybrids. You got a glimpse of the characters last chapter and now you'll get to see them in action and how this wild story will start. I will give you a heads up and say that this story will switch between third and first person, but I'll give you a heads up when I do change the POV. Check the bottom author note for OC update info and what not. Enjoy.**

**Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

_**Bold Italic- Radio Responses**_

* * *

The Blackhawk gave a violent jerk from the turbulence as it neared the target. The team had touched down on the USS Wailord to refuel and touch up on the mission. Langdon had been very stern on the time window that they had to complete the mission. No more than twenty minutes to secure the load and get out. The faster they got out the quicker they could go home. They departed the USS Wailord at 02:30 hours to reach the freighter by the time they agreed on. Langdon glanced at his watch and it read 02:43. He peered out of the door and could see that they were closing in on the ship.

"Overlord this is Bandit, we've got a visual on the target, ETA two minutes." The pilot informed.

_**"Copy, Bandit."**_ A voice replied back.

"Alright, all of you do a radio check. Make sure to use your codenames." Langdon informed.

"This is Dusty, I'm up." Dameon tested.

"Squid's up," Dean said, checking his weapon one last time.

"Blazer copies." David nodded.

"King copies all."

The bird was now hovering over the freighter and Langdon stood up to drop the rope. Once the rope was dangling just above the deck, he motioned for his team to get moving. Dameon was the first one to descend the rope and he landed on the slippery surface. He slipped a little bit as he took a defensive position and pointed his trademark M4 at the opposite end of the deck. David came down next, followed by Dean and then Langdon. The four of them stayed put for a moment to see if any of the security detail came to inspect. After waiting for thirty seconds, Langdon motioned for his men to stand up.

"Bandit, this is Delta-One. We're beginning our sweep of the deck. I want you to keep eyes on until we cross the main deck." Langdon

_**"Bandit copies, Delta-One. Be advised, we're running on fumes so we'll have to bug out and refuel soon."**_ Bandit replied.

"Copy that, we're moving now."

* * *

Langdon pointed at the stairs and had Dean take point. Dean slowly crept along the wall and had his gun ready to drop the first thing he saw move. Reaching the end of the wall, Dean peered around the side and held his position. Dameon motioned for David and Langdon to follow into the maze of shipping containers. Dean brought up the rear as they stood near the large crates.

"Alright, fan out and watch your corners. If anything moves, kill it." Langdon whispered.

Dameon took the far left side and began his sweep. His eyes were sharp and his heartbeat was almost nonexistent. He quickly snapped to the left after hearing footsteps, knowing none of his teammates were in that direction. Dameon stayed cognizant of the rule two in the chest one in the head and raised his rifle. A man wandered into Dameon's line of sight, completely unaware of his presence. He took a quick breath, aimed and fired three shots. The three silent pops of his rifle were concealed by the splashing waves.

"Tango down," Dameon informed, continuing his walk.

_**"And the first blood goes to Dusty. It doesn't matter because I'll still beat you with the kill count."**_ David replied.

_**"Focus."**_ Langdon interjected.

Dameon smirked at Langdon's stern personality. He respected Langdon greatly, but the man truly could lighten up a little bit. As Dameon advanced through the labyrinth of shipping crates, he would hear an occasional pop of a suppressed rifle. He would have to see where they stood game wise after they reached the other end of the deck. After long last, Dameon broke free of the confining space of the crates and crouched down behind a divider. Langdon, Dean and David came out moments later and stacked up on Dameon. He caught Langdon's gesture to check the area ahead. Dameon scanned the area and saw nothing in their path.

"Forward area clear, let's go." Dameon whispered.

He hustled across the deck and up the stairs to the door that led to the steerage. Langdon, Dean and David stacked up on the door and Dameon stood in front of the door to kick it open.

_**"Delta-One, we are at bingo fuel. We'll be back in ten,"**_ Bandit said, flying back in the direction of the USS Wailord.

"Copy, Bandit. Be ready for immediate dust-off." Langdon replied.

Dameon kicked the door open and hugged the wall and waited for Langdon, Dean and David to enter and secure the area.

"We're clear, Dusty." Dean said.

Dameon entered the door and retook his position on point. David followed close behind him and stayed alert for any security. Langdon and Dean stood a few feet back to avoid clustering together. There was a hallway coming up and Dameon hurried over to observe it. He found nothing, but there was a staircase that led downstairs.

"Alright, Dusty, you and Blazer continue down this hall here. I'll take Squid down those stairs and we'll rendezvous down there," Langdon said, breaking off the wall and to the stairs.

"The game is still on, remember that." Dean smirked.

* * *

Once Dean and Langdon vanished from sight, Dameon and David continued their trek down the hall. The pair of them were on full alert once again and had to be extra careful. David spotted shadows moving around the corner and put a hand on Dameon's shoulder. He pointed to his eyes and then to the corner. Dameon nodded and they crept over to the corner to get a visual. Glancing around the corner, he spotted two guards having a smoke. Their backs were to them, so that gave them the advantage. He looked back to David and held up two fingers and then formed an x with his wrists. David nodded as he got the message and tucked his gun to his side.

"I got left, you get the right." Dameon whispered.

David got into position and began his advance alongside Dameon towards their targets. As they got within range, they made their move. Dameon and David sprung up wrapped their arms around the throats of the guards and began applying pressure. The guards flailed a bit as they tried to break free, only to succumb to the choke-out. David spotted a door to his right and went to inspect it. He opened the door slowly and revealed a small custodian closet.

"That couldn't have been more convenient." David muttered.

Dameon and David dragged the guards into the room of the closet and dropped them hard on the ground. They would be long gone by the time they woke up. They began to pick up the pace to linkup with Langdon and Dean. Dameon and David stumbled across a staircase at the end of the hall and quickly descended it. Neither of them spotted a guard as they reached the corridor and continued their jog.

David began to pull ahead to round the next corner and came face to face with a guard. Both of them stopped and looked at each other. The guard was caught by surprise which proved to be fatal. David was the first to regain composure and made his move. He grabbed the guard's wrist to hold it in place, brought his right arm up quick under the armpit and heaved upward. There was a crack as David delivered a bone crunching hit. He brought the guard down and slammed his knee into his head knocking him out cold. Pulling out his pistol, he squeezed off one shot.

"Kill of the day?" David asked.

"For now," Dameon nodded. "Really cutting it close there, Blazer."

"Hey, it's me we're talking about here. I'm too badass to die."

Dameon shook his head at his friend's response. He loved David's confidence but felt that it sometimes got the better of him. Putting that aside, they continued down the hall and to the door that led into the cargo hold. As they stacked up on the door, Dameon looked through the small window to see what they were facing. There was a catwalk that crossed the room and connected to their door and there was a staircase attached to it. Nodding to himself, Dameon began to contact Langdon.

"King, this is Dusty. We're standing outside the cargo hold and preparing to breach. How copy?" Dameon asked.

_**"Copy that, Dusty. We're on opposite side of the room. There's a door on the ground level that we'll be breaching through. We'll go first and draw fire, and then I want you two to breach and pick off everyone you see."**_ King replied.

"Got it, just give me the countdown."

_**"Three, two, one…go!"**_

Dameon heard a door bang open, followed by some gunfire. He kicked the door open and raised his gun to open fire on anything he saw. There was one man on the catwalk and Dameon quickly fired a couple rounds to take him down. David aimed towards the ground and spotted three men with guns pointed near the hiding spot of Langdon and Dean. David and Dameon fired a few more rounds and took down two of them. When the man turned around, Langdon stood up and fired one shot, dropping the man.

"Clear!" David called.

"Good, because I found the package." Langdon answered.

David and Dameon hurried down the stairs to Langdon and Dean. The four of them stood around a giant blue shipping crate. Dean opened the door and revealed a large green crate. He walked inside and lifted up the top of the crate to search for the vaccine. Sure enough, there multiple sleeves filled with sealed vials.

"Got the mother of all loads here, King." Dean said.

"Copy that," Langdon nodded. "Get ready to start hauling it to the deck."

"Got it… wait, what the hell is this?"

Dean's sudden change in demeanor caught everyone's attention. He squatted down beside the crate and turned on his flashlight. The bright light exposed a group of wires leading out of the back of the shipping crate. Getting on his stomach, Dean saw a small blinking red light and cursed to himself.

"King, we got a bomb here." Dean informed.

"Well cut the damn wire, Squid." Langdon replied.

"I can't just yet, I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Alright, Dusty, you're up. Follow that wire and see where it goes."

* * *

Dameon nodded and started following the wire to the back of the shipping crate. He pushed the door open and found it leading through a ventilation shaft. Dameon cursed his luck and squatted down to pull off the grate. It came off with a loud clang and was silenced as Dameon rested it against the wall. He got down on his stomach and started to crawl through the narrow space as he tried to continue his search for the source of the wire.

_"God, sometimes this job really sucks."_ Dameon thought.

He pushed off the grid at the end of the passage and slowly lowered it to the floor. Pulling himself out of the vent, he gave a stretch and cracked his back. His eyes fell on the wires as it led through another group of stacked crates. He reached the center of the room and found the wires plugged into a small device. Strolling up to the table, Dameon began to observe it. The device had a blue wire, black wire and red wire plugged in.

"Hey, Squid, I'm looking at the device right now. I'm seeing a blue wire, black wire and red wire." Dameon said.

_**"Where are the wires located on the source?"**_ Dean asked.

"The blue wire is plugged into the top of the left side and the black and red wires are plugged into the bottom right."

_**"Okay, Dusty, listen very closely. I need you to pull the black wire out first and then pull the blue. That's a trick bomb we're dealing with. If you pull the wrong wire first, it'll explode in both spots."**_

"Oh, that's just extraordinary."

Dameon pulled out the black wire slowly and then pulled out the blue. The device stopped beeping and Dameon waited for Dean's response.

_**"Nice job, Dusty. I can cut the wire now."**_ Dean said.

"Good, I'm on my way back over." Dameon replied.

Dameon turned to leave but his eye caught something else. His eyes fell on a group of caged Pokémon in the center of the room. He walked over to the cages and he saw four Pokémon inside. These must be the Pokémon that were supplying the DNA that was being shipped. The Pokémon in the cages were a Feraligatr, Infernape, Alakazam and a Garchomp. A Pokeball sat in front of each cage, no doubt to prevent them from going on a rampage should they break free.

"Hey, King, you need to see this." Dameon said.

_**"Our window is closing fast, Dusty. What did you find?"**_ Langdon replied.

"I think I just found the Pokémon that supplied the DNA we secured. You may want to contact Command and see what they want us to do."

_**"Hang on, we're coming to you."**_

Five minutes later, the whole squad was standing in front of the cages. Langdon had his arms crossed in contemplation as they looked at the slumbering Pokémon. Dean had taken an interest in the Feraligatr as he inspected it.

"Heh, you know when I was a kid I always wanted one of these things." Dean smirked.

"Alright, pick up those Pokeballs and return the Pokémon to them. We're taking them with us." Langdon instructed.

"Dibs on the Garchomp," Dameon said, picking up the yellow and black topped ball.

Langdon took the Alakazam, Dean took the Feraligatr, David took the Infernape and Dameon took the Garchomp. However, just as they did that, bullets began to ricochet off the crates and wall. The team dove behind cover and tried to get a shot on the men firing at them. Langdon sprung up and began returning fire. Dean and David took the chance to move and get into a flanking position. Dameon moved to Langdon's side and began firing at the four men shooting at them.

"Loading!" Langdon yelled.

Dameon kept firing on their attackers to suppress them long enough for David and Dean to kill them. He got his wish as bullets began to mow them down from the right. Dean and David came into sight and began checking the enemies to confirm they were dead. Dean fired two more rounds and gave a thumbs up to Langdon and Dameon. Dean and David began to hustle over, but more shots came. This time, the shots came from the left of Dameon and Langdon. One shot managed to puncture Dameon's kevlar and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Dusty's down!" Langdon yelled.

Langdon fired at the assailant and killed him quickly. The group gathered around Dameon to check on his status. He was writhing on the ground in pain from the hit. Blood began to soak his vest and David began putting pressure on the wound.

"Come on, bro. Stay with us." David urged.

"It hurts like a son of a bitch!" Dameon spat.

"Command, this is Delta-One, we've got a man down and we've secured the precious cargo. What's the ETA on our ride out of here?" Langdon asked.

_**"Delta-One, your bird is en route to your position, ETA five minutes."**_ Command replied.

"Well tell them to haul ass, Dusty's been critically wounded."

* * *

Langdon cancelled the call and motioned for David to support Dameon. David wrapped Dameon's arm around his shoulder and started to follow Langdon out to the main deck. They entered the room where the vaccine was and knew they would have to come back for it. Getting Dameon to the main deck for MEDEVAC was the priority right now. Angry cries began to fill the room and that just made things worse. More of the security started to show up and began firing at them.

"Damn-it!" Dean hissed.

"Blazer, start getting Dusty out of here, we'll cover you!" Langdon barked.

"Watch the barrels!" Dameon grunted.

There were barrels of fuel sitting under the catwalk near the group. Langdon kept yelling for the group to move away from the hazardous zone. As soon as the group was away from the barrels, they exploded from a stray shot. The force of the blast launched the team off of their feet and sent them to the ground. Dameon hit the ground with a hard thud and gave a muffled cry of pain. He also dropped the Pokeball that contained the Garchomp and it hit the ground a few feet away. It opened with a crack and revealed the mighty pseudo-legendary in all its glory. The Garchomp gave a loud cry as it took in the surroundings. Flames were starting to be doused from the water leaking into the hole from the explosion. The bullets whistling around it didn't help in calming it down either.

It turned towards the main source of the firing and opened its mouth. A large orange and red beam shot at the team, forcing them to run. The Hyper Beam struck the opposite end of the ship and blew a hole straight through it, killing at few of the men. Now the team knew they had to get off the ship quickly. The Garchomp turned to look at the team and its eyes fell on Dameon who had been firing at the retreating men. It jumped at him in a fit of rage and confusion, its claw glowing white.

"Dusty, look out!" Dean yelled.

Dameon tried to move but he was in too much pain. He held up his rifle to shield himself from the attack. Garchomp's claw slashed right through the gun as though it was butter and slashed Dameon across the chest. David picked up the Pokeball and recalled the Garchomp to it. Dean and Langdon trudged through the water to pick up Dameon who was barely conscious.

"Blazer, you and I will provide cover. Squid, you're the strongest so you're carrying Dusty!" Langdon said.

Dean slung his rifle to his side and began to carry Dameon over his shoulder. Langdon, David and Dean bounded up the stairs to escape the sinking ship. They were still being shot at and that forced them to move faster. Langdon and David started firing to give Dean cover. The bullets whizzed by Dean as he managed to get through the door and started to run through the corridors. David and Langdon caught up with him and took defensive positions. David fired ahead to stop more security from shooting at them. More bullets shot by them and this time, they managed to hit. David felt a sharp pain in his leg and stumbled from another shot to his chest, thankfully his vest absorbed the hit. Langdon got hit in the shoulder and again through the side of his vest.

"I'm hit." David grunted.

"Same here, we're almost there, let's go!" Langdon barked.

Left, right, right again as the team made for the exit. The four of them neared the main deck to reach their extraction point. The ship had begun to sink from the head, making it more difficult to balance in the halls. Finally after running from the bottom of the ship, they made it to the main deck. Their ears were met with the welcoming sound of helicopter blades and more gunfire. Dean hurried to the closest cover he could to protect Dameon and himself. He felt a stinging pain in his leg and shoulder and fell to the ground in shock. They needed to get out of here now. Dean looked at Dameon and saw his eyes were losing focus.

"Dusty, come on man, don't quit on me!" Dean begged, smacking his face a little.

"Bandit, light them up!" Langdon ordered.

_**"Alright, here we go."**_ Bandit replied.

The Chinook's side door opened to reveal the gunner as he opened fire on the upper deck where the security was. Once the barrage of bullets ended, the Chinook lowered its back ramp and started to hover off the side of the freighter.

"Let's go, let's go!" Langdon yelled.

Dean picked up Dameon again and used the last of his strength to get on board the helicopter. David jumped on next and limped to the nearest seat to take a breath. Langdon jumped on the ramp and spat out a glob of blood as he fell to the ground.

"We're all on, go, go!" Dean yelled.

"Roger that, Overlord, this is Bandit. We've got the team and we're returning home." Bandit informed.

* * *

The Chinook landed on the carrier to be met by medics and stretchers. Langdon and Dameon were taken first and transported to the infirmary. Dean and David followed close behind, being urged by the medics to stop and be carried to the infirmary. The two of them limped after their two comrades and also to give them their latest status.

"Both of them got hit through their kevlar. Although Black's in worse shape right now. He was hit by a Dragon Claw attack." David winced.

"It's a miracle he's still alive, but to be honest, he doesn't look like he'll make it." The medic replied.

"Black's a tough fucker, he'll make it." Dean assured.

They entered the medical center and sat down to await treatment. Dameon and Langdon were quickly hooked up to monitors and the medics began to remove the bullets from them. Dean and David never took their eyes off their friends as they were being taken care of. Dameon's monitor began to give off a few beeps as his vitals started to drop. Every medic started to do everything they could to keep him from dying.

* * *

**Dameon's POV**

I was out of it. I had no idea where I was and I really didn't care either. The only thought that was going through my head was that I was going to die. Never again would I see my friends, my home, and especially Chelsea. Oh Christ… Chelsea. My body shook as a couple coughs left my mouth. Never again would I hold her in my arms and I would never get the chance to start that family I've been wanting.

Knowing that I was upon death's door, I did the only thing I could. I began to give out silent prayers from the bottom of my heart and prayed to God that Chelsea would find happiness and another man to look after her as well as I did. As I waited for death to come and take me, I began to recite all my prayers. The Hail Mary and Our Father entered my head and then I took it upon myself to say the one my father taught me when I was kid and I would say it every night before I went to sleep. Seemed like a fitting send off in my mind.

_"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I shall die before I wake…"_ I thought as everything went black. _"I pray the Lord my soul to take."_

Now I've lost most of my senses. I couldn't smell, I couldn't taste, I couldn't see, I couldn't touch, but I could still hear. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear David and Dean over the medics.

"Get the defibrillator, we're losing him!" David barked.

"We're losing him! Charging in three, two, one!" said a medic.

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it wasn't too hectic for you to read. Personally I thought I did a good job, but I'll have to wait and say what the critics (that's you) say. Now I've received a few OCs so far, which you'll see at the bottom of this note here and I still need more, so send them in. One more thing, those of you that have made a submission, please take a look at the form on my profile again since the majority of you didn't quite grasp the skill bit. When I said skill, it has to relate to your characters type. So for example, Dameon, Dragon type. In the games of Red, Blue and Yellow, Lance said that Dragons are powerful and almost invincible. Now I have Dameon's skills as capable of taking hits and super strength. So try and relate it to that. **

**Types that have been applied for that aren't my characters. I haven't made any decisions yet on who's in or not.**

**Grass-**

**Fire-1**

**Water-**

**Electric-2**

**Flying-**

**Dark-2**

**Poison-**

**Dragon-**

**Bug-**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-**

**Ground-1**

**Steel-**

**Ghost-**

**Ice-**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-**


	3. Contact

**Hey guys, here's the Captain with a new update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as this one. We get to see the first OC I have chosen for the story with others to follow later down the road. Check the bottom author's note for info on the OC situation. So now without further delay, let's get to the chapter.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

* * *

Dameon gave a gasp for air as he bolted upright in his bed. His hands started feeling for his wounds that he received, but found none. The only evidence he had of a wound was the scar from the Dragon Claw attack. Thunder rumbled outside and made him jump in surprise. Spring thunderstorms were just another thing that everyone in Oklahoma was accustomed to. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. His heart felt as though it would burst free from his chest. Dameon ran his hands through his hair as he attempted to calm himself down.

_"Jesus Christ, again with that damn dream!"_ Dameon thought.

He felt something stir to his left and looked to see Chelsea sleeping peacefully. Dameon envied her for being able to sleep with ease. A small smile worked its way across his face as he looked down at her. Her brown hair fell just a little past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes we closed. She had an athletic body which gave her a curvaceous figure. To top it off, her bangs covered her forehead and she had a small button shaped nose. Dameon gently drove his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. She must have been able to sense it since she smiled at his touch.

He turned to his bedside table to look at the time. The clock read midnight and Dameon gave a sigh. This was the third time this week that he woke up from that dream. Nowadays he feared to sleep. No matter what he did, he would always have the same dream of that mission that he almost perished on. He resulted to coping with this in something he was not proud of, but it worked for him. For the past two years when he would wake up from the dream, he would go down to the kitchen and start drinking until he passed out. That was the only method for him to sleep dreamless for the rest of a night.

Dameon got out of bed and quietly tiptoed his way into the hall and to the kitchen. A flash of lightning would illuminate the halls and create silhouettes from the trees outside. As he neared the kitchen a loud clap of thunder shook the house and lightning revealed a shape that took the outline of a Garchomp. Dameon stopped dead and his heart rate immediately became jacked. He gripped the wall tightly to force himself to move. His legs felt as though they had anchors attached when he continued to the fridge. His hand shook as it rested on the fridge's handle.

Pulling open the door, his eyes scanned for some form of strong alcohol that would help knock him out easier. Finding none, he closed the door and cursed to himself. He walked over to a wine rack beside the cabinet and resumed his search. His eyes fell on half a full bottle of rum. This would do the trick. He waltzed over to the living room and plopped down on his recliner, his dog tags giving a small jingle. Dameon opened the bottle and took one long swig. The foul taste entered his mouth and ran down his throat. He shook his head as he gave a shiver.

As he continued drinking the rum, he felt himself becoming more relaxed as the alcohol began to take its toll. His mind began to drift off as he thought about his former squad. After their last mission was a failure, they were taken off of the active roster to be given time to recover. The Pokémon that they brought back from the freighter were kept and sent back to Fort Bragg after the mission was done. During that time, the team and the Pokémon were placed inside a facility to test the theory of being able to form a bond. It took time, but it worked. The first one to establish a connection with a Pokémon was Dean when he made the bond with the Feraligatr.

When the bond was formed, Dean told the group that he had an excruciating headache during the process. He went on to communicate with the Feraligatr through thought and oral communication. The way he described it was as though he was talking to a long lost friend. Turns out both of them had the same personality as well.

The next to form a bond was Langdon and the Alakazam. Both of them seemed to communicate through thought more than speech. Langdon had been withdrawn from everyone after the failed mission. None of them knew why, but David believed it had to do with the fact that he almost died alongside failing the mission. He had also become colder towards them.

David was the third one to make a bond with his Pokémon. Just like Langdon and Dean, he went through the same process as he made the connection with the Infernape. They both got along well as they continued to communicate.

Dameon, however, was not successful when he tried. In fact, Dameon was almost petrified when he was in the Garchomp's presence again. He ended up sitting there and just looked the Garchomp straight in the eye. Despite Dameon's attempts, he failed to even get the Garchomp to do anything. The scientists that were observing the group deemed Dameon unable to unlock the A-Gene and removed him from the program. It just went downhill for Dameon from there. He was given a psychological exam to test his mental state and he failed that miserably as well. The doctors diagnosed him with a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress and informed his superiors about it. Dameon was discharged honorably and finished his service two years earlier than he was supposed to.

Dameon was now beginning to doze off as he finished the last of the bottle in one gulp. He set the bottle beside the chair and reclined back. As his eyes became heavy with sleep, he thought about his team again. Dameon hadn't talked with them in over a year. Last he heard, Langdon was still in Delta Force and advancing with his training and making more progress with using his powers that he acquired after unlocking the A-Gene.

David and Dean finished their service and were discharged as well. David was apparently training in MMA in hopes to become a UFC fighter and even participated in a few matches so far. From what David said, he had won a lot of his fights via knockout, but Dameon was sure he got most of his wins through submission. David's confidence was high and mighty, so he would more than likely stretch the truth just a bit.

Dean returned to his home in Greensburg, Kansas. He was allowed to keep the Feraligatr as a gift for his years of service and the pair of them ran a successful bar. Apparently Feraligatr was the bouncer and kept things in order.

_"I should give you guys a ring sometime."_ Dameon thought as sleep took him.

* * *

Sirens wailed through the night in New York City. A lot of cops were surrounding a building after receiving multiple reports about gunshots. Inside the tall building, a young woman was searching through some files on a desk. The woman looked around twenty years old. She had light cocoa skin and bright hazel eyes. Her long brown hair that was curly was now being held in a tight waist length pony tail and her bangs were swept to the left side of her face. She had an hourglass figure but it was concealed by her clothes. Her clothing consisted of a sleeveless maroon hoody that covered her black tank top, beige short shorts, black ankle length combat boots, black fingerless gloves and black rimmed goggles that rested over her bangs.

"Damn-it, where is it?" She asked.

The woman was none other than detective Michka Morre. She had been acting undercover as a criminal for the past month to trace a lead she got about a possible laboratory that was practicing experiments with the A-Gene. The laboratory was in league with the U.S. Government and trying to create the super soldier. Michka was assigned this mission and left her home city of Verdanturf Town to investigate. Her job was to work from the shadows and help prevent other governments from creating super soldiers. Even though Michka unlocked the A-Gene herself, she knew the damage it could cause if it was accessible to everyone and using it with soldiers would definitely make things worse.

Michka's hands flung papers left and right as she searched for any file that would be relevant to what she learned. Before she took out all of the guards in the room, she heard information about a testing lab with the A-Gene out in the middle of the country, although she was not able to catch the name of the state. Looking at the situation before her, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"This is really going to blow. I'm definitely asking for a raise when this job is done." Michka muttered.

**"We have the building surrounded! Come out with your hands on your head and drop all of your weapons!"** An amplified voice sounded.

"Like hell I will."

A groan came from the floor in front of the desk where Michka was standing. Her eyes fell upon the boss of the criminal gang she managed to deceive until now. She walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Well, you're still conscious?" Michka asked. "Huh, should've punched you harder. Still, I should give you some credit. You're one of the first normal men to endure one of my hits."

"What kind of psychotic bitch are you?" The man gasped.

"The kind that'll do everything and anything to succeed. Now are you going to tell me where that lab is or are we going to have to play for a bit?"

The response she got was a firm slap to the butt. Michka's mouth moved up in a smirk as she received her answer and pulled out a Pokeball. She threw the Pokeball towards the door and it opened to reveal a Rhyperior. It gave a loud roar and Michka smiled lovingly at her partner.

"Terran, would you be a sweetie and guard the door while I deal with our friend here?" Michka requested.

Terran gave a nod and moved to the door, the floor shaking with each step he took. Turning to the downed man, Michka straddled him and leaned down to his face. She rested her hand over her knife that was embedded in the man's leg.

"I guess we're playing then, eh?" Michka smiled. "Well, I guess this is a bad time to tell you…"

She gave a hard twist on the blade in his leg and got an ear piercing scream in return. Michka lowered her lips to his ear and her playful demeanor vanished.

"I like it rough." Michka hissed. "Now, which fucking state did you say the laboratory was in?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you! Just stop twisting that damn knife!" The man begged.

Michka stopped turning the knife and crossed her arms as she glared down at the man. The man swallowed in anticipation and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"The facility that the A-Gene is being tested at is an old base in Nevada. I've got the location in my pocket." The man informed.

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." Michka sneered.

Michka pulled out her concealed Glock 19 and slammed it against the man's head. Once the man was out cold, Michka looted a folded up piece of paper from his front pocket. She stood up and waltzed to the window and could see a lot of cop cars at the base of the building. Thankfully, she had a contingency plan to deal with this. She walked over to Terran and hugged him.

"Terran, we need to go to plan b. Get ready to use Earthquake." Michka informed.

"As you wish, mistress." Terran nodded.

Outside the building, officers were preparing to storm the building and arrest everyone inside. They didn't see anyone appear in the window and figured that they must have taken shelter near the center of the building. The Captain was about to order his men to break in and start clearing the building, but stopped after hearing a loud crash. Everyone looked up to the top of the building and could see a thick dust cloud pushing out. They watched in shock as another loud crash came, and then another and another. The building was collapsing from the top and to the ground level.

"Fall back!" The Captain yelled.

The cops started to bolt to a safe distance to avoid getting crushed by any of the falling debris or the building itself. After long last, the building was nothing more than a mountain of rubble and a thick cloud of dust filled the area. The cops swarmed back to the building and started to dig through the rubble to find anyone that was buried.

Meanwhile, deep underneath the rubble, Michka and Terran were running through the sewage passages. Michka was currently grinning broadly with the success of the plan and the information she retrieved. She stopped and hopped on top of Terran's shoulders as he continued running through the foul smelling tunnels. Michka pulled out a small flashlight and observed the information on the paper. Her eyes fell upon numbers and she grimaced as she would have to decipher the location.

"Of all the luck," Michka muttered, folding the letter. "Well, I'd better shag ass. These guys probably have a communication window and if it's missed, they'll most likely know something's up."

Terran came to a stop after running for almost a mile. Michka smiled and wrapped her arms around Terran's neck in a loving hug. She hopped off Terran's back and returned him to his Pokeball.

_"Thanks so much for your help, Terran. Take a rest, okay?"_ Michka thought.

_"You're welcome, mistress."_ Terran thought.

Michka attached Terran's Pokeball to her waist and began ascending the ladder to the surface. If Terran stopped in the right spot, she should be near her vehicle. When she reached the top, she lifted the lid to the scan her surroundings. Not seeing any cars, she pushed the lid off and climbed out of the disgusting tunnels. She placed the lid back and started to walk to a side alley. Pulling out a pair of keys, she started to run to the end of the alley. At the end of the alley sat a motorcycle and a grin spread across her face.

"Nevada, here we come," Michka said, sitting on the bike.

She turned the key and the bike roared to life. Michka brought her goggles down over her eyes and brought the kickstand up. She gave the bike a few revs and floored it out of the alley and into the street. The motorcycle hummed as it sped up to the bridge to take her out of the city.

* * *

**(Dameon's POV)**

I was standing in darkness and could see nothing. I scratched my head as I tried to recall the events that led me here. First I woke up from the dream, and then I went to the kitchen and once again drank myself to sleep. Crap, Chelsea won't be happy to see what I did. Shaking my head, I began to think of how to break out of this dimension. That's when I heard something. It sounded like a voice. Not a voice that I was familiar with, but it felt as though I knew who it was. Looking around to find the speaker, I heard the person speak once again. This time, it was clearer.

"Master, is that you?" The voice asked.

"Master? What are you talking about? I'm no one's master. Who are you?" I replied.

"You know who I am, master."

"I'm not your master, buddy. How are you talking to me?"

"You'll find out sooner than you think, master."

I jumped with a start and sat upright in my chair. This was an immediate mistake as my head gave a violent throb. The hangover was sitting strong and it would be here to stay for quite a while. My mind began to ponder what happened in my dream, but I couldn't come to terms with it. It must have been the alcohol that I consumed hours previously that caused the dream. My hands rubbed my temples as I tried to soothe the headache I was experiencing. Footsteps met my ears and I started counting down the seconds I had until Chelsea came to lecture me on my bad habit.

"Dameon, what are you doing out here?" Chelsea asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, turning my head to her. "Fuckin' hell, my head is killing me."

"Well that's what happens when you drink half a bottle of rum in the middle of the night."

"Good point."

Chelsea sighed and climbed into the chair and caressed my face. I gave a groan as I leaned into her touch. My hangover felt as though it was lessoning and it seemed like it vanished the moment she pressed her lips to my forehead.

"Dameon, I thought you said you would stop with the drinking?" Chelsea probed.

"I know, I know. I've tried, but I can't stop. No matter what I try to do to replace the drinking, it's not enough to help me cope with that memory. At least when I drink I can find peace to sleep." I replied.

"Well, that's why I took the liberty of presenting you with this option."

Chelsea pulled out a small card and I read it. It was a phone number for a therapist and I frowned at seeing that. I knew that Chelsea wanted me to go see this guy and discuss my problems with drinking to handle the PTSD. My eyes looked at into hers and I saw that she was worried sick. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, I'll go see him today." I agreed.

"Thank you, Dameon. I also have a surprise for you later as well, but it'll have to wait until you get back." Chelsea smiled.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Probably something greasy to help ease my hangover and cheer me up. Chelsea hated seeing me down in the dumps and she would do everything in her power to improve my mood. I definitely could not ask for a better girlfriend.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed this one just as much as the last one. Now I'm still taking OCs for the story and there's still room for plenty more. I need some bad guys here as well, all the OCs that I've received are good guys and while that's good, I can't have all good guys. I need some evil mother fuckers. Anyway, like I said, OC submissions are still open so send them in if you haven't yet. One more thing about the OCs, if or when your OC shows up, be sure to tell me if you feel they are OOC. **

**OCs Introduced:**

**1.) Michka Morre (FiammaJoule) **

**Story Shoutout:**

******"Time of Courage" by FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. Just updated on 8/3/2012.**

**Types that have been applied for that aren't my characters. I haven't made any decisions yet on who's in or not. **

**Grass-**

**Fire-1**

**Water-**

**Electric-2**

**Flying-**

**Dark-4**

**Poison-**

**Dragon-**

**Bug-**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-2**

**Ghost-**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	4. Revelations

**Hey guys, this your Captain speaking and giving the announcement of a new chapter for 'Rise of the Hybrids'. Thanks a bunch for the reviews and hits for the story so far. It gives me more motivation to write even better chapters for you guys and I really hope this chapter here stands the test of time and goes above and beyond for all of you. We get to see another submitted OC who happens to be the first villain outside of mine that has yet to come into the story. I've got more information on the OCs below so be sure to check that out once you finish the chapter.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

* * *

Michka's hair was flailing wildly as her motorcycle soared down the interstate. She had been riding down the road for hours and had made excellent time. She was now in Indiana and beginning to grow tired. Making the decision to pull off and take a rest in a motel, Michka turned on the exit and started to drive to the nearest stop about a mile away. As she drove, her mind drifted to the coordinates on the paper she stole off. If she was going to Nevada, chances are that the base would be in a remote location to keep classified projects hidden. Looking at the bright side, Nevada was practically all desert terrain and that gave her the advantage should she be compromised.

Pulling into the parking lot of the motel, she killed the engine and slung her bag over her shoulder. She pulled her goggles up and rested them on her forehead and waltzed to the entrance. As she walked to the door, her eyes caught sight of some men ogling her. Shaking her head, she continued her stride into the building. Michka strolled over to the counter and rang the bell for assistance. A man with glasses appeared and stood in front of her.

"How can I help you today?" The man asked.

"I've been traveling for hours and I need to take a rest. Can I rent out a room for a day?" Michka requested.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we're booked."

Michka bit her lip and contemplated what she should do next.

_"Sex appeal it is."_ Michka thought.

Michka pulled off her hoodie and tied it around her waist, revealing her tank top. Sweat had built around her neck from wearing the hoodie in the hot sun. With her curves now visible, she saw the man's eyes linger for a moment and smirked.

_"Hook, line and sinker."_ Michka thought, doing her inner victory dance.

"Are you sure there isn't anything available?" Michka asked, leaning forward on the counter.

"Well hang on dear, we may have something," the man replied, typing away at the computer.

Michka nodded and smiled as she gave a stretch. It would be good to get some sleep after the long hectic night she had. The man finished typing on the computer and pulled out a key. Michka took the key and picked up the pen to sign her name. Once it was signed, Michka handed the pen back and waited for the man to give the okay to leave.

"Alright, that should do it, Ms. Morré." The man nodded.

"Thanks hon, have a good day now." Michka replied.

Michka left the reception area and down the hall to her room. She entered her room, closed the door and dropped her stuff by the side of her bed. Her finger flipped a switch on the wall and the ceiling fan came to life and started to ventilate the room. Michka gave a sigh as she felt the comfortable breeze cool her off and she plopped down on the bed. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV and turned it to CNN. Best keep her ears open for any information on the A-Gene. It was being reported on more and more each day, so if she kept up on the intelligence of the A-Gene, the better she could send a detailed report to her boss.

Michka folded her arms behind her head and began to relax as she observed the TV. Her eyes started to droop in exhaustion and she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Master, are you there?" The voice asked.

"What is it with you and calling me master? I at least deserve to know your name." Dameon replied.

"I don't have a name per se. I'm more of a species. However, if you want to call me a nickname then I'm more than willing to respond to that."

"Can you be a little more specific with that answer? There are a ton of species in this world and with that you just opened a door of possibilities."

"I suppose I could help by saying that I'm a Pokémon."

"Yeah, that really narrows it down."

"I'm sensing some sarcasm in your tone master."

"Really? No shit, Sherlock."

"So you will address me as Sherlock then?"

"Okay, now you're just screwing with me."

"I can tell you're becoming aggravated, so I shall take my leave and try talking to you later."

Dameon's head snapped up and his eyes opened. He was sitting in the waiting area of the therapist's office. Everyone around him was either reading some magazine or doing some sort of method to preoccupy themselves as they sat patiently waiting their turn. As he sat there, Dameon rubbed his eyes. His hangover had lessoned over the past couple hours and was now tolerable. He thought back to the conversation he had while he was napping. The voice was definitely beginning to add to his stress. Now he was starting to wonder if he was going insane with the little voices in his head.

_"You really suck at goodbyes whoever you are."_ Dameon thought.

A door opened and a middle-aged man with grey hair and glasses came into view. He was holding a clipboard and scrolling through the names as he tried to determine who was next. Dameon was praying that it was his turn so he could get in and get out. He was not comfortable about this decision, but if it brought Chelsea some peace of mind, then he would go through with it. The man looked up and his eyes searched his patients.

"Dameon Blackburn?" The man called.

"That's me, doc," Dameon replied, standing up.

"Ah, there you are. Let's get started then."

* * *

Dameon followed the man into the room and took a seat in front of the desk. The therapist took a seat as well and pulled out a fresh file along with some paper from his clipboard. As he was doing that, Dameon began tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"Alright, Mr. Blackburn, I'm Doctor Grant Schroeder. I understand you came here under request from your girlfriend Chelsea, correct?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm pretty sure you know the reason why I'm here?" Dameon replied.

"Yes, I know your past medical record and your diagnosis of PTSD. I want you to tell me everything that you're experiencing."

"Why bother? You know the symptoms, just give me some pills and I'll be fine."

"I can't just give you the pills, Mr. Blackburn. I need to get a feel for how badly this is affecting you."

Dameon felt his anger rising as he heard that answer. This guy was going to make him spill the problems he's been facing for God knows how long. He clenched his fists and his knuckles cracked from the stress. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell him of the troubles he had and how he dealt with it. Dameon told Grant about the constant nightmares, the average amount of sleep he got in a week, the fact he was growing distant from his friends and family. He also told him about the alcohol consumption he resulted to for his coping method. After each statement, Grant would write down everything on the paper and continue to do so before telling him to continue.

"I can tell this has really affected your life, Dameon." Grant nodded.

"What was your first clue, doc? I need some pills to help me deal with this. I'm slowly losing it here and I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Dameon snapped.

"Dameon, the pills only help with your depression and stress, they don't help you deal with the disorder entirely."

"I don't give a shit! As long as it gives me some peace, that's fine with me!"

"Dameon, I need you to take a deep breath. I would give you pills right now, but what I see before me is drug seeking behavior. The last thing I want is for you to start having an addiction to this medicine. So I'm going to ask you this. What else can you tell me to convince me otherwise?"

Dameon's face was almost red with anger. He was a man of integrity and he always told the truth, no matter how bad the situation. Grant wasn't giving him the pills unless he really convinced him that he wasn't going to develop an addiction. He sighed and decided to pull out his last card. Reaching into his pocket, he found the item he was looking for and set it on the desk. Grant's eyes narrowed as he looked at the item. It was a lone 9mm round and this quickly became a red flag.

"What's that?" Grant asked.

"That's the round I've been contemplating on putting into my skull," Dameon replied, crossing his arms. "I look at it every day and think that maybe this'll be the day I blow my brains out. I don't do it though, that would be cowardly and selfish. It's very tempting though with all the crap that I've endured these past two years."

"So you carry that around with you everywhere you go?"

"No, I keep it beside my gun that's in my dresser. In a way it kind of gives me serenity knowing there's an easy way out. I don't do it because I made a promise to myself and to Chelsea that no matter how bad this became for me, I would never do it."

"I see."

Grant pulled out two temporary pills of Zoloft and placed them in front of Dameon. Dameon slumped back in his chair as he looked at the pills. He gripped the chair tightly and then glared at Grant.

"This is it? You know what, why don't you just give me a gun and a bottle of whiskey and leave the room right now?" Dameon sneered.

"Now I won't do that because I have no gun on me and I wouldn't even consider doing something that foolish." Grant replied.

"Do you still need more convincing, doc? Last night I woke up from that same dream I've had for the past two years. I went downstairs with the same routine to drink myself to sleep. On the way down there, I saw a shape take the form of a Garchomp. You know what happens when you see the thing that was a part in traumatizing you?"

"I can't say that I do, but that's why I need you to tell me."

"Look, I was a guy that knew little fear before that incident. Last night when I saw the Garchomp with my eyes, my heart rate became so jacked that it felt as though I would have a heart attack right there, yet my hand was steady as it clutched the wall and my legs felt as though they were tied to anchors. On my way over here this morning, somebody outside the office here accidently bumped into the side where I was shot. I had a fucking panic attack and threw up in the garbage bin. I can't take this anymore, doc. I just want a life of peace and to raise a family with Chelsea. My will is strong, but it can only take so much more. I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

Grant folded his hands as he absorbed Dameon's words. The man before him was definitely in terrible shape and needed treatment as soon as possible. Although he was hesitant at first, Grant was now convinced. He pulled himself to his desk and pulled out a form to write a prescription. Once he was finished he pushed it over to Dameon and leaned back in his chair. Dameon took the prescription and pocketed it. He looked at Grant with a calmer attitude and a look of gratitude.

"Thank you, doc." Dameon said.

"I apologize for not giving this to you earlier, Dameon. You have to understand that I take my job seriously and I didn't want to make a possible mistake of supplying you with something unless you truly were sincere about it." Grant answered.

"So you were testing me?"

"In a way, yes, I was testing you. Now, that paper there will give you a month's worth of pills. Follow the directions and do not stray from it. I want you to come back here two times a week this month and we can get to work at giving you sessions of treatment to help you cope with this instead of you turning to alcohol."

"Alright, Grant, I'll take you up on that."

Dameon and Grant stood up and walked over to the door. Dameon stopped and turned around to hold out his hand. Grant shook his hand and gave him a pat on the shoulder. With that, Dameon walked down the hall and out the door. He needed to get to the nearest pharmacy to start his road to recovery.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Indiana, Michka was up after gaining a couple hours of sleep. She was sitting on her bed with a protractor, a pencil, a map and a tray that she used for room service earlier. After taking a shower she was refreshed and ready to get back to work. Looking at the grid coordinates, she found the grid square she was looking for and lined up her protractor to pinpoint the exact location of the testing lab. The coordinates lined up to a spot far north-northwest of Las Vegas. She wasn't sure what base would be out there, but her hunch was right on it being in a remote location where nothing would be. Michka looked at Terran who was leaning against the wall and staying alert for any possible disturbances. She smiled at him and packed away her supplies.

"Alright, Terran, it's time to go. We need to get a move on if we want to get to Nevada." Michka said.

"Michka, I have had some concerns regarding this base." Terran replied.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, my main concern is the security. You know as well as I do that we're pushing our luck with a highly classified military zone. I respect your courage, but I have to say that I'm not feeling too confident on this."

Michka zipped up her bag and walked over to Terran. She put a wrapped her arms around her oldest friend and gave him a hug.

"Terran, I know what you're saying. But we have an obligation to fulfill and we are the only ones who actually have the skill and chance to complete this mission. You know just as well as I do what happens if we fail." Michka said.

"Very well, Michka. I'll follow you wherever you go, but promise me you won't do anything too reckless when we attempt this mission." Terran nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Michka pulled out her Pokeball and recalled Terran to it. He disappeared from sight as he vanished into the ball. Michka pocketed Terran's Pokeball and clipped it to her waist. She turned off the TV, picked up her bag and shut off the lights. Closing the door behind her, Michka walked back up to the reception desk. She placed the key and a wad of cash on the desk and exited the motel. The night air felt nice and cool compared to the earlier hot and humid weather. As Michka walked to her bike, she stopped dead. She had the feeling that she was being watched and she did not like it one bit. Her eyes scanned the area like a bird searching for prey and she couldn't see anything in the dark. Taking a deep breath, she kneeled down and pressed her palm to the ground. One of the advantages she had with being a Ground Type was that she could sense vibrations through the ground and identify the source it comes from.

Closing her eyes, Michka started to try and find any possible threat. Finding none, she stood up and continued her trek back to her motorcycle. She started the motorcycle and brought the kickstand up and gave one last look around the area. Once again, she found nothing in sight. She revved the bike and sped out of the parking lot and back up the road to the turnpike to the interstate.

* * *

As time went by, Michka began to grow more paranoid. She would occasionally glance back to try and spot somebody that may be following her, only to find nothing time and time again.

_"Get a grip, Michka. You would've noticed something earlier."_ Michka told herself.

Michka glanced at the meters of her bike and saw that her fuel was running low. She cursed to herself and knew she had to lose some valuable time to refuel her transportation. The next exit was coming up and she saw that there was a gas station ahead. Wanting to make this pit stop as quick as she could, she floored it down the ramp and soared to the BP Gas Station. Coming to a stop at the pump a minute later, Michka quickly started to fill up the tank.

Michka crossed her arms as she the paranoia started to fill her mind again. It felt as though there was someone watching her, but she couldn't see anybody around, nor sense anyone. Not being able to take it anymore, Michka slowly pulled out her Glock 19 and attached a suppressor to it. She flipped the safety off and kneeled down behind her bike to try to find any form of movement again. This time, she sensed something coming from the building. She bolted up and aimed her gun in the direction she saw the movement. There was a lone Zoroark standing there glaring at her. Michka lowered her weapon in an attempt to show she meant no harm.

"I'm sorry, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you," Michka informed, relaxing her stance.

Zoroark began to run at her and leapt into the air. Michka ducked just in time to avoid the sharp claws. She raised her weapon and was about to squeeze off a shot, but felt a sharp stab in her neck. Her hand went up to her neck and she pulled out a dart. She fell to her knees and then to the ground as the sedative worked through her system. The Zoroark towered over her and looked back to the building. Michka managed to shift her head and look at the shadow of the building. A man materialized from the darkness and inserted a new clip into his pistol.

The man stood a little over six feet tall. He had messy shoulder length black hair that had a reddish tint to it. His eyes were red with slits for pupils and his skin was lightly tanned. To top it off, he had a muscular physique. He was wearing a white shirt with a high neck guard under a dark blue trench coat with the letters s and t stitched on the sleeves, black leather gloves, blue pants and light brown boots. He pulled out a stick of gum as he looked down at her and began chewing it, all the while pointing his gun at her.

"I've been looking for you, you little pest." The man said.

"Who in blue hell are you?" Michka grunted out.

"The name's Seishiro Tokugawa and you're coming with me," Seishiro replied. "Zoroark, grab her bag and bring it over to the car."

Zoroark nodded and picked up Michka's bag. He hurried over to the car just in time to see Seishiro finish binding Michka with rope. By this time, Michka was rendered unconscious from the tranquilizer and could not defend herself. Seishiro placed Michka in the trunk and shut it. He returned Zoroark to his Pokeball and climbed into the car, setting Michka's gear in the passenger seat. The car roared to life and he started to depart the gas station. Before he entered the road, he raised his gun and fired the rest of the clip at the pumps. There was a thunderous explosion as the gas station was turned into a blazing inferno. Seishiro sped off to the interstate and began his journey back to the base he was told to report to.

* * *

"Have you calmed down, master?" The voice asked.

"In a way I guess I have, but please stop calling me master. I don't even know you." Dameon replied

"And as I said earlier, you do know me. Think back, master."

"How is this going to help?"

"Just focus and let me try something."

Dameon began to empty his mind of all thought and emotion as he tried to relax. It was just like before. The voice felt as though he had known it for a long while, but he had no clue whose it was. Then this is where it got weird for Dameon. The dark nothingness was suddenly filled with multiple projections. Dameon felt as though he was watching a movie, the only difference is that his memories were the movie. The stream of memories suddenly stopped on the one memory that haunted him for the past two years. It was the memory of him being blasted off of his feet and onto the floor of the freighter. The projection continued until the Pokeball opened and revealed the Garchomp.

Garchomp turned to look at Dameon from the image and then it froze. Dameon's heart stopped dead as he fell back in shock and terror. The person he had been talking to was none other than the Garchomp that attacked him two years back. Dameon's throat was dry and he couldn't speak.

"Now do you remember me?" Garchomp asked.

"What do you want from me?" Dameon barked.

"I need your help and I'm also trying to warn you."

"What are you trying to warn me about? And what the hell makes you think I'll help you? You almost killed me!"

"Look, I have no excuse for what happened. I was summoned in a chaotic circumstance and the first instinct I had was to defend myself."

"Whatever, but what exactly is it you're trying to warn me about?"

"They're coming for you, master. They're coming… damn-it, get the hell away from me! Argh!"

Garchomp gave a cry of pain and it echoed around the area. Dameon suddenly bolted upright and the scar on his chest throbbed in pain. He clutched his torso and tried to suppress the pain that was coursing through his body. As soon as it came, the searing pain vanished. Dameon lifted his shirt up and could see the scar was more red and defined. He couldn't understand what happened, but all he knew is that whatever Garchomp got hurt with, he felt it as well.

"Son of a bitch." Dameon muttered.

He fell back on the bed and dragged his hands down his face. It had been two hours since he returned from his appointment with Dr. Schroeder and the pharmacy and he took the first pill as the bottle instructed. Dameon ended up falling asleep on the bed watching the Pokémon Battle Network and was relieved not to have the nightmare and gain some hours of sleep. A knock came from the door and Dameon looked up to see Chelsea leaning against it with a brown envelope. She gave a sweet smile to him and waltzed over to the bed.

Chelsea climbed in and rested on top of him. Dameon wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. Chelsea broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. She rested her hand on his scar and began to rub it gently.

"So how did your appointment go?" Chelsea asked.

"It was alright, I guess. I opened up to him and he gave me a prescription medication. He wants me to start visiting him two times a week while taking the depressants to try and get my treatment underway." Dameon replied.

"Well I'm glad to see that you look less gloomy and I'm glad you're going through with the treatment."

"Me too, thanks for giving me that push to go and see Dr. Schroeder."

"That's my job. I don't like watching you suffer, Dameon. I miss the old you."

"I know and that's why I'm determined to follow through with this."

Chelsea smiled and kissed him again. Her hand came into contact with the brown package that was beside them and she suddenly remembered what she wanted to show him.

"Do you remember that surprise I told you about this morning?" Chelsea asked, holding the envelope.

"Yeah, I've been waiting all day to see what it was." Dameon replied.

"Well, it's in here."

Chelsea sat up and opened the envelope and pulled out a single photo. Dameon noticed a glint in her eye and was wondering what had her so happy. He figured the answer was the photo she was holding. She handed him the photo and Dameon took it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to focus. His eyes fell on a black and white picture of an ultrasound and his mind went blank. Chelsea was smiling broadly and some tears were welling up in her eyes.

"This is my ultrasound that I went in for today and they say that little spec right there is the penis." Chelsea informed.

"That's our kid?" Dameon asked.

"Yeah, that's our son. That's your son, Dameon."

"I'm gonna' be a daddy?"

"Yes, you're going to be a father."

A lone tear trickled down Dameon's face and for the first time in a long time, a true smile spread across his face. He looked up at Chelsea and hugged her tightly and she returned it. The two of them fell back to the bed and Dameon rested his hand on Chelsea's stomach. He lifted her shirt up just above her navel and brought his face down to it. Chelsea smiled down at Dameon and ran her hands through his hair. Dameon kissed her stomach before hugging her again. Maybe, just maybe things would start looking up for him.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I believe this chapter was the most interesting one to write so far and I hope I did an excellent job with it. Well, on to the reason you're here, for the OCs. I'm still taking OCs and there are still a lot of types open that don't even have one yet. For those of you that have an OC in the story, please keep me informed on whether or not I'm staying in character. I've got the list below and I also have notes beside them to give updated information on whether or not it's available. So, till next time guys. Later.-CaptainPrice**

**OCs: In the story so far from submitters**

**Michka Morre- FiammaJoule (Ground type/Pokemon: Rhyperior (AKA: Terran)**

**Seishiro Tokugawa-Tendou Souji (Dark Type/Pokemon: Zoroark)**

**Story shoutouts: **

**********"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. Just updated on 8/3/2012.**

**Types that have been applied for that aren't my characters. I haven't made any decisions yet on who's in or not. I still need some more evil sons a bitches, so send them in. **

**Grass-**

**Fire-1**

**Water-**

**Electric-2**

**Flying-**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-**

**Dragon-**

**Bug-1**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-1**

**Ghost-1**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	5. Awakening

**Hey guys, Captain here with another update for 'Rise of the Hybrids' and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was a little over 16 pages long so I hope this chapter's content will satisfy you and leave you wanting more. I'm still accepting OCs for the story so check the story's character type status at the bottom to see what needs to be done. If I don't get more OCs, I may have to accept duplicates from people who have already submitted... even though I don't want to because it's unfair to other readers. So I'll wait one more chapter before I come to a decision on that. Anyway, read and enjoy the chapter guys. Let me know what you think. I also introduce you to another one of my villains that's a villain.**

**Warning: Violence in this chapter, but not over the limit. **

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

* * *

Seishiro was carrying the bound Michka through the base. He made excellent time and managed to get there within a day and a half. The trip would've been quicker, but he had to keep stopping and inject Michka with a sedative to keep her from escaping. As he walked through the halls with his Zoroark, Valens, he would ignore the stares of the 'Normal' soldiers. The normal soldiers would give him glares and say an insult or so about him being a freak. However, a good portion of the soldiers would tense up and hold their weapons at the ready, as if he would snap and attack at any second. Seishiro stopped in front of a steel door and glanced at the security camera pointing down at him.

**"Identification please."** An automated voice requested.

"Seishiro Tokugawa," Seishiro replied, rolling his eyes.

**"Voice ID confirmed. Access to Delta Sector granted."**

There was a loud clunk as the locks in the door came undone and the door opened. Seishiro adjusted Michka on his back and entered the classified area. Delta Sector was an area restricted to testing with the A-Gene. The only authorized personnel allowed were scientists, Pokémon, test subjects and those that successfully activated the A-Gene and could use it. Seishiro was one of the few that had the privilege of entering Delta Sector along with a couple of his other cohorts that he wasn't too fond of, but he didn't hate them either. He made his way down the halls and passed a bunch of rooms that were holding cells for Pokémon and there were small laboratories in the sector as well to try and make the vaccine to create the ultimate soldier.

Seishiro turned right and came face to face with a fellow A-Gene user. The man was just a hair shorter than he was. He had pale skin, straight jet black hair, ice blue eyes and stubble that was forming into a beard. He was wearing tan combat boots, multicam trousers, a dark grey t-shirt and a black military jacket. Seishiro gave a shiver after standing in the Ice-type's presence.

"I see you succeeded with your task," the man said, nodding at Michka.

"Really? What was your first clue, Bill?" Seishiro replied.

"Tongue and cheek will be the end of you, Seishiro. You'd best watch what you say to your superiors."

"Whatever, Bill. Now can you stand aside please? I would like to put this woman in her cell. I've been carrying her all day and it would be oh so nice to set her down and rest my fragile body."

"Sure you can, but I need you to give me the details on what type this woman is and what Pokémon she has as a partner."

"I'm not sure myself. If that statement from that criminal group in New York was true, then this lady is a Ground-type and her Pokémon is a Rhyperior."

"Fine, now give me her Pokeball and you can go drop her off."

Seishiro fumbled in his coat pocket and pulled out the red and white capsule. He tossed it to Bill who caught it and began tossing it up and down in the air. Bill nodded and pocketed the ball in his pocket before folding his arms behind his back.

"You might want to hurry up with locking her up. We can get some lunch before you have to go and see the bossman." Bill added.

"Alright, see you in the cafeteria," Seishiro said, giving a two fingered wave.

Bill turned on his heel and vanished down the hall. Seishiro continued his trek to another room at the end of the corridor that held some prisoners that awakened the A-Gene.

* * *

The door opened and sealed shut behind him as he entered the dimly lit cell block. The cells were made of titanium and had electricity coursing through the bars to shock the inhabitants if they touched it. Seishiro felt Michka stir on his back and had little time to lock her in her cell with the special restraints. He traversed to the end of the block and found an empty cell with the door ajar. He pulled a small collar off of the door and walked into the cell. Seishiro sat Michka against the wall and strapped the metal collar around her neck. A flashing red light appeared on the collar to confirm the activation.

Seishiro left the cell and nodded at it and Valens slammed the gate shut. The loud clank echoed around the room and roused Michka from her sleep. While she struggled to sit up, another occupant in the neighboring cell made his voice known as he gave an angry grumble. The gate must have awakened him from his slumber and Seishiro smirked a little bit. He looked into the cell and saw the man glaring at him from the mattress on the floor.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Seishiro greeted. "I've brought you a cute friend to talk to. Although I think she may be out of your league."

The man on the ground flipped the bird to Seishiro who just shook his head with a light chuckle. Seishiro turned his attention back to the cell he put Michka in and saw her scowling at him. He walked back in front of her cell and crossed his arms.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" Michka growled.

"You don't remember me? Well, love, I'm the one who shot you with a tranquilizer back in Indiana. Does that ring any bells?" Seishiro replied.

"So you're the dick who jumped me with that damn Zoroark!"

Seishiro clapped his hands a couple times and squatted down in front of Michka's cell. She stumbled over to the gate and fell to her knees. The drug was still active in her system and it would take some time for her body to flush it out.

"Aw, I'm not such a dick once you get to know me." Seishiro smiled.

"You didn't answer my question. Where the heck did you take me?" Michka demanded.

"Well if you look around you can see you're not in a local prison. You are currently being detained in a highly secured base. No way in or out without proper clearance."

"Why am I here?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now why don't you go and make friends with the guy in the cell next to you? He doesn't bite… hard."

Seishiro stood up and walked back down the hall. As he was about to leave, the man in the cell beside Michka spoke up.

"How do you sleep at night, Seishiro?"

"Well, I drink a nice cold glass of milk and then I crawl into bed and then I force my face into a pillow until I can't breathe anymore. Next thing I know, it's morning." Seishiro answered, departing the room.

* * *

The door closed behind Seishiro and Valens, locking up as it did so. The lights turned off in the cells, leaving only the hanging lights in the aisle on. Michka pushed herself off the floor as she felt her strength returning to her. It was at this point that she felt the cool metal collar around her neck. Her face scrunched up in confusion and disgust as she wondered what sick amusement Seishiro had for strapping it on her. Michka tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. She then tried to use her power to break the collar off, only to be surprised when a powerful shock of electricity shot through her body. Michka gave a cry of surprise and clutched the floor as the volts gave her a painful shock and a new headache.

_"What the hell? What just happened?"_ Michka thought.

"Word of advice, beautiful, you don't want to try using your powers. If you do, not only will it not work, but that collar around your neck will shock you to kingdom come." The man informed.

"I guess you've tried that, huh?"

"Yeah, it didn't go well for me either."

Michka turned her gaze to the cell next door and tried to find the man inside. The light from the walkway didn't allow much light to enter the cell. Since she couldn't use her powers either, she couldn't sense the vibrations through the ground that could give her a visual of the man. She crawled closer to the iron bars that divided the two cells to try and get a better look of her inmate.

"So what's your name, toots?" The man asked.

"Okay, look Romeo, first of all, don't call me any cute nicknames alright? I don't know you and you don't know me." Michka retorted.

"Oh, so I got a feisty chick for an inmate? Damn, this day just gets better and better."

Michka rolled her eyes at the man's comment and heard him shifting on the mattress. Moments later, the man came into view. Although Michka wouldn't admit it, but when she got a good look at the man's face, he seemed pretty cute. He had short straight brown hair that was hidden under a backwards black baseball hat. His brown eyes held playfulness, confidence and had a dangerous aura. His lean muscle build was easily identifiable through his shirt.

"So what's your name?" The man asked.

"Morré, Michka Morré." Michka replied. "What about you?"

"The name's Montes. David Montes."

"Alright, David, it's nice to meet you."

Michka was about to reach through the bars to shake David's hand. David gave her a warning look and wagged his finger. Michka looked confused for a minute but she found out why David stopped her. He attempted to sneak his hand between the bars but he began trembling in pain. His fists clenched and he bit back a cry of pain and frustration. Once the shock stopped, David retracted his hand and pounded his fist in the floor to release his pent up anger and pain. Michka bit her lip as she saw her fellow cellmate take the punishing blow for her.

"Why'd you do that?" Michka asked.

"Heh, can't stand to watch a beautiful woman getting hurt." David grinned.

Michka's face reddened a bit but her blush faded as soon as it came.

"Thanks." Michka said.

"No problem, Michka." David replied.

"So, David, what can you tell me about this place?"

"How much time have you got?"

"I've got all the time in the world right now, David. So lay it on me."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Dameon's first visit to Doctor Schroeder and he had been following through with his request. He had been taking the antidepressants and went to each session for his therapy to deal with his PTSD. So far, Dameon made decent progress. His nightmares were occurring less with each passing day. He did not touch any alcohol since his first visit to Doctor Schroeder and he had been in great spirits as well. As his therapy went on, Schroeder requested him to bring in his family and friends. When he brought his father, Brandon, and Chelsea to the meetings, Schroeder had him open up about his PTSD and how he previously tried to cope with it. Schroeder introduced two methods of treatment alongside the medication.

The first was family therapy, since PTSD affects the person and those close to them. Family therapy would allow the victim's loved ones to understand what they were going through and it could help everyone in the family communicate better and work through relationship problems that can be brought upon the family from PTSD symptoms.

The second method was trauma-focused cognitive-behavioral therapy. This one made Dameon very uncomfortable at first because of what it did. The therapy involved carefully and gradually exposing the person to thoughts, feelings, and situations that remind them of their trauma. The therapy also involved identifying thoughts about the traumatic event with thoughts that are distorted and irrational and replacing them with a more balanced picture. However, Dameon came round and began to participate with that form of therapy as well. Granted he was scared out of his wits, he knew that he had to find his stones and face the fear otherwise he would never break free from it.

Dameon was on his way home from another one of his sessions with Schroeder when he decided to pay his father a visit. Now that he opened up and talked about the PTSD with his father during some of the appointments, he was back to being social with him like he was when he was younger. He also wanted to stop and give him some news that would make his day as well. His truck gave a roar as it soared down the highway and towards the city of Norman. Darkening clouds began to form overhead and Dameon decided to get to his dad's shop as fast as possible. The last thing he needed was to get caught up in an Oklahoma hailstorm. Rain began to pour down from the black clouds accompanied by thunder and lightning.

* * *

Dameon pulled up to a small brick building ten minutes later and killed the engine to his car. The building had two large garage doors and a small office adjacent to them. The sign outside in front of the building read "Blackburn Auto Service & Repair," and Dameon was filled with a wave of nostalgia. He spent a lot of his high school days in the shop with his dad when he wasn't doing baseball or football. His eyes could see movement in the garage as he spotted some employees changing tires and oil. Then after a few seconds, Dameon saw his father appear from under a car wiping his hands on a rag. He pointed at the car and told an employee to work on it as he went into the office. Dameon slammed the door to his car and dashed to the door to get out of the downpour. The door gave a light jingle as it opened.

"I'll be with you in a second!" Brandon called out from an office.

"Take your time, Dad," Dameon replied as he walked over to the front counter.

Dameon sat down in the black rotating chair and propped his boots up on his desk. He heard his father rustling around in the office as he finished writing down some paperwork. Brandon appeared moments later and gave a grin as he locked eyes with him. Brandon was a man in his mid-fifties. He stood at six feet tall, had dark brown eyes, pale skin, and straight grey hair that was beginning to bald in some spots. Brandon leaned on the counter and smirked at Dameon.

"Boy, get your boots off the desk before I whoop your ass." Brandon warned.

"Bring it on you old fart," Dameon taunted back, taking his feet off the desk.

"So what brings you here, Dameon? I thought this was your day off?"

"I actually wanted to stop by and tell to you about something."

Brandon was about to ask what Dameon what he wanted to tell him but was stopped when a loud crash came from the garage. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Dameon chuckled to himself.

"Dameon, if you excuse me for a minute, I have a dumbass to fire." Brandon excused himself.

"Take your time." Dameon replied.

Dameon laughed as Brandon opened the door and stormed into the garage to see what the damage was.

"Hey, Einstein, what the fuck is wrong with this picture?" Brandon demanded.

While Brandon was busy lecturing the worker that caused the disturbance, Dameon began looking through some upcoming appointments he had. He had to do some oil changes, tire rotations, tire changes, replace an engine, and repair a water pump and a whole bunch of other stuff. He grinned as he saw the busy week ahead of him and was glad that his Dad's business was still going strong after all these years. His Dad opened the shop in 2000 and it was now 2018. Eighteen years of long hard work and that never detracted his Dad's time to raise him. Dameon looked at an old picture that he kept on his desk that was one of his favorites. The picture was of him and his Dad and they were standing in front of an old Pontiac GTO Judge that they purchased to work on as a father son project. That car would later become the restored black GTO Judge that Dameon had currently.

The door to the garage opened again and Brandon came in running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and sat on the corner of Dameon's desk. Brandon turned to Dameon and shook his head.

"I tell you, Dameon, we've got some really stupid kids working these days." Brandon sighed.

"Tell me about it. A lot of them want the job but don't want to work for the money and you pretty much have to hold their hand to ensure they do the job." Dameon agreed.

"Well, I've got a break right now, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Before I say anything, has Chelsea told you anything?"

"What news would she have to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that you're going to be a grandfather, Dad."

When Dameon told Brandon about the surprising news, he was awarded with wide eyes. Brandon opened his mouth and closed it after not being able to come up with an answer. He did the next best thing and smiled at his son after clapping him on the back.

"Congratulations, Dameon. Did you find out what you were having?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we're having a boy." Dameon nodded.

"I'm glad to see that things are looking up for you, Dameon. I really am."

"Thanks, Dad."

Brandon walked into the office and came out moments later with two bottles of diet coke. Normally in the past, Brandon and Dameon would have a beer in this instance, but since Dameon was trying to reduce his alcohol consumption, Brandon had to improvise. Two hisses filled the air as the bottles released the gas. Their bottles hit each other with a dull clunk and they took a swig. Brandon looked at his son and noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes. The only difference is that it wasn't one of sadness, but one of deep thought.

"What's on your mind, boy?" Brandon asked.

Dameon looked up at his dad after breaking from his thoughts and a smile spread across his face. After taking another drink from his soda, he looked at Brandon again.

"I'm going to ask Chelsea to marry me," Dameon said, giving a confident nod.

"About time, boy!" Brandon said, patting him on the back again. "To tell you the truth, I've been wondering when you would do that. You and Chelsea have been inseparable since high school. A girl like her only comes around once in a lifetime, so I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Well with her carrying my kid and the fact we've been together for years, I'd be an idiot to not marry her."

Brandon took another drink of his coke and got off the desk. He set down his soda and walked back into his office. Dameon continued drinking the sweet tasting soda as he heard his father rummaging through one of the desks. Brandon came back from the room holding something in his hand. He looked at it and held it out for Dameon to take. Dameon almost choked on his soda from shock at what the item was. It was a diamond engagement ring.

"Dameon, if you're going to give a girl like Chelsea an engagement ring, it should be the best one," Brandon said, handing him the ring.

"Dad, are you sure you want me to use it? I mean, it's Mom's." Dameon replied.

"Dameon, it will be the best investment of my life if you give this ring to Chelsea."

"Alright Dad, I'll give her the ring. I can't thank you enough for it."

"No problem. Your Mom would be proud."

Dameon took the ring from Brandon and hugged him. Brandon reciprocated and hugged his son back.

* * *

Dameon left the shop and began his trip back home. As he continued his drive back, his phone began to ring. Glancing at the caller ID, he could see it was Chelsea. He pressed the green button and answered the phone.

"Hey Chelsea, what's up? Did you need something?" Dameon asked.

"I'm just calling to see where you were at. You said you were coming home after your appointment with Doctor Schroeder and it's way past the time." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I dropped by to talk with my Dad for a bit and to see what I had for work this week."

"Oh, okay. Did you see Charlie there?"

"What was that?"

"Did you see Charlie there?"

Dameon's eyes narrowed and his mind went into full alert. During his time in the Special Forces, Dameon took precautionary measures to ensure the protection of his family. The last thing he wanted was to have his family get caught by some insane group of terrorists. One major code word that he came up with for his Dad and Chelsea was "Charlie." Back in the day Charlie was used to identify the Viet Cong back in the Vietnam War and Dameon brought it back as a warning word. Charlie for Dameon was someone trying to inflict harm on his family. The way the word was to be used was to have someone say it in casual conversation to get out the message for help without being obvious.

"No, I didn't see Charlie." Dameon replied. "Did you see Charlie?"

"Yeah, I saw him and he told me to tell you to drop in and say hello sometime." Chelsea answered.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home."

Chelsea hung up the phone and Dameon hung up as well. His mind raced at the thought of someone entering his house and holding Chelsea hostage. The thought alone made his blood boil and sent him straight back into soldier mode. He planted his foot down on the gas pedal and floored his truck down the highway. His hand opened the glove compartment and it revealed his HK45 along with a few loaded magazines. He was not afraid to use force to protect those he loved. Dameon was within two miles of his house and he had already come up with his plan to get the jump on the intruders.

_"Hold on, Chelsea. I'm coming."_ Dameon thought.

* * *

Dameon pulled his truck off on to a backroad that ran parallel to a thicket of trees by his house. He would use the trees as concealment and search for any enemies before taking them down. He killed the engine and pulled out his pistol along with his magazines. Loading one magazine into his gun, he cocked it and tucked it away in the holster on his right leg. Dameon began running through the trees towards his house. During his time running to the house, he never came across an enemy and that helped him relax a little bit, but he still kept his guard up. Just because he couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there.

His house came into sight and he crouched down low and got behind a tree. He could see a group of black cars in his driveway along with some men armed with assault rifles. Dameon cursed as he looked at the situation before him and knew that there was no way he could take them all on with just a pistol. He decided to go around to the back of his house where he couldn't see as much guards. Sure enough, there were only two guards in the back surprisingly.

"Talk about poor security." Dameon muttered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a suppressor. He screwed it on and turned the safety off. Dameon crept up to the back porch where on guard was walking around. He raised his pistol, aimed down the sights and squeezed the trigger. A soft clap went off but it was almost nonexistent with the rain and thunder. The guard fell to the floor and garnered the attention of his partner. Dameon hurried up behind the second guard when his back was turned to subdue him. He grabbed the man roughly by the scruff of his neck and drove his head into the railing. The guard went limp in his grip as he was knocked out from the hard blow. Dameon hoisted the man up and dumped him in the shrubs off of the porch.

He pressed his back to the wall and had his pistol at the ready to open the door. His hand gripped the knob and he turned it, silently pulling the door open. Dameon walked in, gun aimed center mass for the first guy he saw. He closed the door and tiptoed his way through the hall. A light was on in the kitchen and Dameon slowly made his way towards it. His heartbeat was steady and his senses were sharp. He rounded the corner and saw Chelsea sitting at the table with no one around. Taking the chance, Dameon entered the kitchen and gained Chelsea's attention.

"Dameon, they're everywhere." Chelsea whispered.

"I know. We need to go now. I've got the truck parked on the backroad over here." Dameon replied.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Blackburn." A voice said.

Dameon heard a click as the hammer on a pistol was pulled. The gun was pointing right at the back of his head and he closed his eyes as he reprimanded himself for letting his guard down. He set his gun down on the table and scowled as he heard the man behind him chuckle. The gun poked the back of his head, forcing him to move towards the front door.

"Get his girlfriend." The man ordered.

"I'm on it," a guard replied, walking over to Chelsea and forcing her up.

"Get your hands off of her!" Dameon hissed.

"Walk, Mr. Blackburn!"

Dameon growled at the man who held him at gunpoint, in his own house. He and Chelsea were forced out of the front door and into the rain. All of the guards were looking at him as he continued his march into the driveway. Chelsea was right beside him and he could tell she was terrified.

"That's far enough, Mr. Blackburn." The man said.

"What's this all about?" Dameon asked.

"I believe you remember your little test back at Fort Bragg with that Garchomp?"

"Vividly, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It's come to our attention that you may have awoken the A-Gene."

"That's not possible. I was deemed a failure with the test."

"The A-Gene can be dormant and we want to retest you."

Dameon glanced at Chelsea and saw her looking at him. She knew about him being tested for the A-Gene from his therapy. Chelsea gripped his hand tightly as she stared back at the man who was holding them hostage.

"I'm not going." Dameon stated.

"You don't have a choice, Mr. Blackburn. You're outnumbered, now I will give you one last chance. Will you submit and come with us?" The man replied.

"Who are you?"

"Well since you asked nicely, my name is Bill Harding."

"Well, Bill, to answer your question. No, I will not go with you."

"I see."

It all happened so fast. No sooner had Bill said that when he pulled out a pistol and aimed it right at Chelsea. There was a loud crack as the gun fired and Chelsea stood there in surprise. Dameon's eyes were wide with horror when he saw Chelsea blink in shock. She looked down at her stomach and could see her shirt soaking red. Chelsea fell to her knees but Dameon caught her before she could fall into the muddy ground. Dameon placed his hand on her stomach to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Chelsea, hang in there, you'll be okay." Dameon pleaded.

"I'm feeling cold. It's so cold." Chelsea gasped out.

"You could have prevented this, Mr. Blackburn. If you complied, I wouldn't have shot your girlfriend here," Bill shrugged, turning on his heel. "Knock him out and put him in the car."

* * *

As Dameon sat there doing everything in his power to stop Chelsea's bleeding, he was unaware of the group that was coming to bind him. His eye began to fill with tears as Chelsea began to turn pale from blood loss. Then that's when Dameon started seeing red. His grief and anguish turned into pure rage and bloodlust as he held Chelsea in his arms. He felt his body begin to tremble with fury and he felt a searing pain shoot across his chest. The scar from Garchomp began to burn and throb with pain like never before. Dameon couldn't explain it, but he felt as though he had incomprehensible power building inside of him.

"I'll kill you," Dameon hissed, setting Chelsea against a car. "I'll kill all of you!"

He stood up and glared at the group of men advancing on him with their weapons drawn and ready to fire. Unknown to Dameon, his eyes shifted from their normal blue to yellow with black slit-like pupils, almost similar to the eyes of a Garchomp. The soldiers topped dead in surprise with Dameon's sudden change. It felt like there was an enormous wave of pressure keeping them still and it was so thick that it could probably be cut with a knife. For reasons he didn't know, Dameon opened his mouth and it felt as though it was on fire. His answer came when blue and orange flames shot forth at the soldiers and blasted them back.

"Take him down!" One barked.

Gunshots filled the area as bullets started to miss Dameon by mere centimeters. Dameon jumped over one of the cars and hid from the barrage of bullets. His rage kept on building and he was still in shock at what he just did.

_"How the hell did I do that?"_ Dameon thought.

One bullet bounced off a car and hit Dameon right in the shoulder. He gave a cry of anger as his fists clenched. Dameon jumped over the car as his adrenaline kicked in and he landed right by the nearest soldier. He brought back his fist and gave the hardest punch he could. There was a sickening crunch as the man's ribs broke and he was sent soaring dozens of yards away. He collided with two other soldiers and they hit the ground with a crash, screaming in pain.

"Super strength too? What the hell is going on? What's happening to me?" Dameon muttered.

He recognized the first attack he performed after watching so many Pokémon battles on TV and identified it as Dragonbreath. Dameon had no idea how he performed the attack, all he knew was that he wanted to do it again and again until everyone in his driveway was dead. He grunted in pain as he sunk to his knees when two more bullets hit him. This only added fuel to the fire and enraged Dameon even more. He gave a ferocious snarl as he glared at the men that shot him. His body was enshrouded with a red aura when he located his prey. He got to his feet and began to walk towards them.

_"Crush them! I'm going to crush every last one of you sonsabitches!"_ Dameon thought, cracking his knuckles as his fists clenched.

"Shoot him!" Another soldier ordered.

"I don't think so!" Dameon sneered.

He gave a strong push with his legs and shot at the group of soldiers like a bullet. When he soared at them, more bullets began to shoot at him. This time when the bullets hit him, they either bounced off or barely entered him. Dameon's adrenaline rush helped block out the pain the shots would have caused and he landed by the soldiers with a wicked grin. He grabbed the nearest one and gave a punch, sending him into the trees and out of sight. His onslaught continued when he grabbed the barrel of one of the rifles and crushed it in his hand. He continued by giving a strong kick to the soldier's stomach. The soldier fell on all fours and spat out a glob of blood before hitting the ground. Dameon turned to the last soldier and picked him up by the throat.

Dameon's eyes met the soldier's and he took great pleasure in what he saw. The soldier was petrified with fear from him as he continued his rampage. As the man tried to pry Dameon's hands off to avert being strangled, he began to lose consciousness. Dameon brought the man to his face and gave him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"I hope you burn in hell!" Dameon said with as much venom as he could.

He gave a hard squeeze and jerked his hand. There was a crack as the man went limp in his hand and he tossed him to the side. Dameon could feel his adrenaline rush fading away and he fell to his knees. He looked at the wounds from the bullets only to be shocked again as the bullets were pushed out of his body and the wounds began to close up. It was as if it was some form of super healing from those comic books he used to read when he was younger. Dameon's head began ache with intense pain as he tried to stand up. There was a coppery taste in his mouth and he raised his hand up to see where the blood was coming from. His fingers touched a trickle of blood from his nose as it ran to his mouth.

_"Is this a side effect from the power?"_ Dameon thought.

"Not bad, Mr. Blackburn," Bill said, appearing from the flames that Dameon created. "It seems that the A-Gene was indeed dormant in your system. This makes it even more important that you are caught."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"You're at your limit, Mr. Blackburn. Now it's my turn."

Dameon managed to regain his balance and tried to call up another Dragonbreath attack. He opened his mouth a little bit, but couldn't feel any power building up. Bill shook his head and smirked as he raised his hand up. A blue glow began to form into a spiraling ball until it covered his entire palm. The ball turned into a light blue and white color as it shot at Dameon. The attack made contact with his chest and practically made his heart stop. The attack was so unbelievably cold and it was almost intolerable. Dameon recognized the attack as Ice Beam.

* * *

When the attack ended, he was launched back to the car where Chelsea was sitting in a daze. He hit the car with such force that it caved the door in. Dameon pushed himself up with difficulty and crawled over to Chelsea. She locked eyes with him and tried to smile.

"This hurts, Dameon. This pain is terrible." Chelsea whispered.

"Just try and hang in there, you'll be okay." Dameon begged.

"No, I can't, I've lost too much blood."

"Please, don't die on me, Chelsea. You can't die. I didn't get the chance to ask you the question I wanted to."

"What did you want ask me?"

Dameon dug into his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring and placed it on her finger. Chelsea's pale face took on one of shock and happiness.

"I was going to ask you to marry me," Dameon said with sorrow.

"You should already know the answer," Chelsea replied, smiling up at him.

Dameon nodded as a couple tears fell down his face. Chelsea's cold hand caressed the side of face and he leaned into the touch. He scooped her up in his arms hugged her to him. Chelsea used the last of her strength and brought his face down to hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could. As they broke away, Chelsea's eyes began to droop with exhaustion. Knowing that this was Chelsea's last minute, Dameon tried to make the most of it.

"I love you, Dameon. Never forget that." Chelsea whispered.

"I love you too." Dameon choked.

With that being said, Chelsea went limp in his arms. Sobs racked Dameon's body as he buried his face in Chelsea's hair. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Footsteps met his ears and he glanced up to see Bill with two soldiers towering over him. Bill's eyes were cold as ice as he looked down at him.

"I hope you enjoyed your last moments with her, Mr. Blackburn. As I said earlier, this was your fault," Bill said, looking to the guards. "Take care of him."

Bill turned around and made his way back to one of the black sedans and climbed inside. The soldiers pointed their weapons at Dameon and were met with a piercing glare in return. They tensed up for a second but regained composure as they held him at gunpoint once more.

"Take him out." One ordered.

"They said they wanted to take him for testing, not kill him." The other replied.

"I don't care what Bill said, he attacked us and he's too dangerous to be kept alive. Do you want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dameon Blackburn is on your ass? Because I sure as hell don't."

Dameon took a deep breath and glared up at his captors once again.

"Go ahead, do it," Damon encouraged. "But I'm going to warn you. After witnessing what you just saw, you'd really better hope that bullet kills me."

"Don't worry, it will!" The soldier sneered.

As the man was about to fire, he found himself encased in a block of ice. Bill appeared moments later and shook his head. He had ice form around his hand as he glared at the man in ice.

"I don't tolerate insubordination, Corporal. You are dismissed." Bill said.

He brought his fist back and punched the ice with tremendous force. The block of ice obliterated into multiple pieces as it shattered from Bill's Ice Punch. Bill turned back to Dameon with his fist still fused with ice. He grabbed Dameon by the scruff of his neck and punched him across the face, knocking him out.

"Get the cuffs on him and throw him into the car." Bill ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier nodded.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it, even though I'm pretty sure a lot of you saw this coming. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it via review. Now as usual I have the OC info at the end of the chapter along with story shoutouts. Now if your OC is not in the story yet, don't panic. They're coming in, but the thing is I don't want to introduce all of them at once because then no one gives two shits about the story or any other character but their own and I know that for a fact. I'm sad to say that's one reason why my other Pokemon story probably suffered a lot of review drops recently. Anyway, I'm going on vacation this weekend and I probably won't update for a bit, so just sit tight and wait. Until next time guys. Later.-CaptainPrice**

**Story shoutouts: **

**********"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. Just updated on 8/3/2012.**

**********"Rise to the Challenge" by CaptainPrice: This is an OC fic that revolves around a young man named Tom Sandbourne. He is journeying through Unova with his friends and attempting to become the Unova League Champion. Drop in and give a review when you get the chance.**

**Types that have been applied for that aren't my characters. I haven't made any decisions yet on who's in or not. I still need some more evil sons a bitches, so send them in. **

**Grass-**

**Fire-1**

**Water-**

**Electric-2**

**Flying-**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-**

**Dragon-**

**Bug-1**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-1**

**Ghost-1**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	6. Breakout: Part 1

**Hey guys, Captain here with another update. I figured I'd get an update in since I managed to catch a break in between my duties. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it will introduce another one of the submitted OCs and it is another Dark-Type I'm introducing. There are now two Dark-Types in the story and I'm only taking one more, but I haven't decided which one. Read the author's note at the bottom because it will most likely brighten your spirits a little bit. Now as you all know, two days ago was the 11th 9/11 aniversary so I hope you all gave a moment of silence for those that lost their lives on that day. So without further delay, let's get to the chapter.**

**Warning: language and violence present.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

* * *

Dameon didn't know where he was going. The last thing he remembered was glaring up into the eyes of Bill Harding before being rendered unconscious. At this point though, he didn't care where he was or what happened to him next. The two things that brought joy to him and gave him purpose had been taken away from him hours previously.

His sight and vision came and went, but all he knew was that he was being forcibly dragged down a hall with multiple testing rooms. He tightened his fists to try and move, but his muscles failed him. The obvious fact was that he had been drugged to prevent struggling. His vision went black once again, but he could hear snippets of conversations.

"Get him in the cell and get the collar on him now." Bill said.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier replied.

"And for Christ's sake, do it properly. The last thing we need is for you to put the device on wrong and he breaks free. God help you if he does."

Dameon's vision returned and he gave his muscles a flex to test them again. This time he was able to form fists and he gave the hardest pull he could. Dameon managed to break free from the grip of one of the guards dragging him. He stumbled to his feet and gave a sloppy punch, just barely hitting the guard he freed himself from.

The guard was blasted off his feet and bounced down the hall and into a wall. Dameon swayed as he tried to gain his footing, but was met with a painful blow to his back. He fell to his knees and felt another needle stab into his neck. His body tensed up and went limp again as the paralysis took him.

"What the hell did I just tell you?" Bill barked.

"My apologies, Sir. It won't happen again!" The solider replied.

Bill shook his head and turned down a corresponding hallway, all the while muttering something about being surrounded by dumb-shits. The soldier let out a sigh of relief after being spared Bill's angry outburst and continued dragging Dameon to the cell block. Reaching the block, the doors opened wide and allowed entrance.

The soldier dragged Dameon to the vacant cell between the Ground-Type and the Fire-Type. The soldier pushed Dameon into the cell and grabbed the metal collar dangling on the bars. He quickly made for Dameon and snapped the collar shut around his neck.

Just as the collar closed, Dameon's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the guard's foot. The paralysis must be weakening the more it was used to subdue him. The soldier panicked as he tried to tug his foot free from the vice grip Dameon had on it. Not seeing another option, he brought up his gun. Dameon's eyes met the soldier's and it turned into a piercing glare.

"When I wake up, I'm gonna be pissed." Dameon hissed.

"Shut-up!" The soldier retorted.

The soldier brought the buttstock down on top of Dameon's forehead with a loud whack. The blow made Dameon lose his grip and he fell spread-eagled on the floor, completely dazed by the hard blow. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but the pain from the hit was enough to knock him out once again. Just before he passed out, his eyes caught movement in the cell directly to his left. In the cell was a young woman in her early twenties and she had cocoa colored skin with long brown hair.

_"Who's she? Is she like me?"_ Was the last thought in Dameon's mind before he finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Michka had been lying on the small mattress that was in her cell, staring at the ceiling as she tried to doze off. She had been there for weeks and was growing worried about her partner, Terran. After David told her what took place in the laboratories in Delta Sector, she attempted to contact Terran through her mind, only to have no success.

David told her that not only did the collar neutralize her powers, but it also cut off the communication to her partner. That alone made Michka's concern for Terran skyrocket. While she was sure that Terran was fine, she couldn't help but wonder what his condition was. Her thoughts were jarred as she heard the door to the cell block open and close.

She lifted her head up to get a visual of the person who entered the room, only to be surprised to see a soldier dragging a tall man behind him. This caught her interest since she knew that only people with the A-Gene were thrown in the cells when David told her about it. The man had a tight grip on the soldier's foot and he was glaring up at him with malice.

Michka felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw his eyes. They held a very threatening and powerful aura behind them. She heard the exchange between him and the soldier and watched with surprise as he managed to withstand a blow to the head from the butt of a rifle. Through her experience with others that unlocked the A-Gene, she knew that Steel, Rock and Ground types would be the only ones to withstand a hit from a blunt force like that without getting knocked out.

The soldier departed the cell and the room with the doors sealing shut behind him. Michka sat up and crept over to the bars that divided the cells. She made eye contact with the man who lost consciousness seconds later. She cursed since she wanted to gain more information, but it would have to wait. A little movement a couple cells down made Michka turn to David's cell. David came into view with a look of disbelief on his face. Noticing David's surprise, she decided to ask the question that entered her head.

"Do you know him, David?"

"Yeah, but, holy shit," David muttered, falling to his knees. "Black, what the hell are you doing here? I thought the scientists said you failed to test positive for the A-Gene?"

"His name is Black? Furthermore, how do you know him anyway?"

"Well, his last name is Blackburn but we always called him Black for short."

"Who's we?"

"Oh, right, I never really gave you a full story about my background, did I?"

Michka nodded and sat down when David motioned for her to take a seat. This story would obviously take a while and it would be a good way to kill time until this Blackburn woke up. Once she got comfy, David began telling her everything about himself and Dameon. She learned that David and Dameon met during Basic Training at Fort Sill, Oklahoma back in 2010. David went on to explain their time in the U.S. Army and how they both made their careers in it. Both of them went to Ranger School in 2012 and then managed to pass the selection into Delta Force in 2014. After David gave the background on his history with Dameon, he told Michka about the mission that effectively ended Dameon's career as a soldier in 2016. By the end of it, Michka was both shocked and impressed with the two men in front of her.

"Wow, kudos to you both," Michka began, stretching out her legs. "Not to be a buzz kill here, but isn't that information you told me supposed to be classified?"

"That ended the moment my government caught me and imprisoned me in this hell hole." David spat.

"I guess that's understandable."

Michka sighed and stood up to stretch. She really hated being trapped inside the cage and because of her claustrophobia it definitely didn't make her situation any easier. David rubbed his eyes and kept his gaze on Dameon. He was still surprised that Dameon was even there in the first place and began wondering how they caught him. Granted they had his file on record and could find his location, but the thing that didn't make sense to him was the fact that they went to test him for the A-Gene again when he was deemed a failure for it the first time around.

A groan from Dameon's cage garnered the attention of Michka and David. They both turned to see him struggling to sit up. Deep down through all his thoughts and concern, David was really happy to see his best friend again, having not seen him for two years. Dameon finally managed to push himself off the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose as he dealt with the throbbing pain.

Once the pain was tolerable and he regained his bearings, he stood up quickly and looked around. To his left he saw the cocoa skinned girl that he spotted earlier before he lost consciousness and to his right was David. Dameon's eyes widened in surprise and he shuffled over to the bars.

"Dave, is that you? What are you doing here?" Dameon asked.

"Yeah bro, it's me. To be honest, I was dragged here against my will after being knocked out back in Wisconsin." David replied.

"Just like me then."

"Well what exactly are you doing here, Black? I thought you didn't pass the test for the A-Gene?"

"The guy who came to my house and held me and Chelsea hostage said that the A-Gene was dormant in me…"

Dameon's face went from one of thought to one of anguish. Chelsea was dead and it was his fault. He fell back to the floor and buried his hands in his hair before clutching it tightly. David didn't need to hear the rest of that bit. He was able to put two and two together to see that Chelsea was killed by the man who caught Dameon. David frowned and sat down by the divider between him and Dameon. He would have reached through the bars and hugged his friend for support, but he couldn't without shocking himself.

"Black, I'm sorry about Chelsea man. I know you two were together for a long time. It's okay," David said, turning to his sobbing friend. "It wasn't your fault, Black."

"It was my fault, Dave! If I agreed to go with Bill in the first place then Chelsea would probably still be alive. If I wasn't such a stubborn bastard, she'd still be alive and so would my son!" Dameon shot back.

David was thrown off by that end sentence. Dameon and Chelsea were going to be parents and now he had neither. David bit his lip and hung his head. As much as he wanted to give support to Dameon, he wouldn't be able to help him much. He wouldn't be able to put himself in his shoes since he didn't have a girlfriend or a kid.

"Black, I know nothing I say can help ease the pain you're going through, but I will tell you that it was not your fault. You don't know what that guy would have done even if you agreed." David said.

"It doesn't matter, David. All I know is that Chelsea would still be alive and so would my son." Dameon replied.

David decided not to respond to that. He didn't want to add to Dameon's grief by giving the statement he was thinking about, so he remained silent. Michka was listening to the two converse and admired David's sympathy and concern for his friend. She didn't know Dameon at all, but she could understand what he was going through. When she was a kid she lost both of her parents to an earthquake that decimated the town she lived in.

She ended up hiding her younger brother where he couldn't be harmed, but doing this ended up leading to her falling into a fissure that was created by the strong quake. While the fissure wasn't out of reach, it was still very deep down. The negative thing this did was grant her the claustrophobia and the one great thing that the earthquake lead her to was her partner, Terran.

Terran was a Rhydon when she first met him and it was because of him and her godfather that she managed to escape the crevice. Terran had been by her side ever since and was her dearest friend. Thinking about Terran returned Michka to her original thought on how to break out of the cell and continue with her job. So far she had come up with nothing, but maybe with the help of Dameon and David, she could carry out her plan. She glanced at the two men and noticed that Dameon had stopped crying but he still looked miserable.

* * *

"Dave, what do they want with us?" Dameon asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it has something to do with perfecting the A-Gene vaccine." David answered. "Since I've been here, they've collected DNA from me and Infernape. They've also tested us against other soldiers that have volunteered to be guinea pigs for the vaccine. Those poor bastards didn't stand a chance."

"You killed them?"

"I killed a few of them, yeah. However, sometimes some of them wouldn't even be able to start the fight since their body would reject the shot. If the body of the person injected with the vaccine rejects it, they go through painful spasms and die shortly afterward."

"So they're using the DNA to figure out the final bugs in it?"

"Yeah, the scientists narrowed it down to a couple possibilities, but the main thought all of them had is that the vaccine was too concentrated with DNA. Since then they've been reducing it and it seems to have better results."

Dameon's fists clenched after hearing David's information. At this rate it was only a matter of time until the scientists managed to work out the kinks. All of his thinking made his mind drift off to Langdon and Dean. If anything, Langdon would be the easiest target since he was still in the military and they could outnumber him in large quantities if he tried resisting, so he was either dead or captured and being held somewhere. Dean was strong but he would probably be jumped just like him and David.

"Well, wait a minute, what about Dean and Langdon?" Dameon asked.

David was silent for a minute. Dameon could have sworn he saw a look of sadness in his eye. David turned back to Dameon with a somber expression.

"Dameon, who was it who brought you here?" David asked.

"Some man named Bill Harding," Dameon said, his fists shaking with rage. "He's the fucker who killed Chelsea. I've got a score to settle with him."

"Ah, I see, so it was Bill who caught you. Now that I think about it, it does make sense. He's got a type advantage over you."

"We're getting off topic. What were you going to say about Dean and Langdon? They're not dead are they?"

David shook his head and then hung it between his knees. Dameon had a gut feeling that he was going to hear something he wouldn't like.

"Black, who do you think is the one that ordered Bill to bring you here?" David asked.

"Dave, don't tell me that Dean…" Dameon said, dreading the answer.

David was about to open his mouth to reply, but was cut off after the doors to the cell block opened. The lights were off which concealed the man before them from sight. David's fists were shaking with unbridled fury as he glared at the figure in front of their cells. If looks could kill, the man in front of them would be in the lowest level of Hell. Dameon could see the glares that David and the girl in the neighboring cell were giving the man and could tell they had multiple encounters with him.

The man was dragging someone else into the room. The person that the man was dragging was a girl that looked no older than 17. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back and a red bow was tied at the end of it. She had some stray bangs going across her forehead and ending at her eyes. Some other stands fell down over her chest. She had blood red eyes and creamy colored skin with a slender physique. The clothes that she wore were a little scanty to Dameon, David and Michka.

The girl was wearing a short cut red tank top that stopped just above her navel, black shorts, black combat boots and black gloves. David and Michka remembered seeing her briefly a week ago when she was first brought here. When she didn't come back they figured she died, but here she was struggling fiercely against the significantly taller man. The man didn't flinch and paid no heed to the vulgar insults leaving the girl's mouth.

"Put me down you lanky fuck! I swear to God I'll kick your ass!" The girl shouted.

The man said nothing as he opened the door to her cell. He gave a strong heave and tossed her into the cell like a ragdoll. The girl hit the wall with a hard thud and fell on her hands and knees. The hit quickly made the girl shut up from having the wind knocked out of her. Closing the door, the man turned to look at Dameon, Michka and David. At first he said nothing, but then he spoke.

"David, Michka, good to see you both again." The man greeted.

"I wish I could say the same." David hissed.

"Always the spiteful one aren't you, David?"

"I aim to please."

"Regardless, I'm not here to chitchat for now. I just came to see if Bill pulled off his mission and I can see that he was successful."

Dameon glared at the man through the bars and gripped onto them, only to pull them off after a strong shock hit him. The man in front of him lit a cigarette and the lighter briefly revealed his eyes. Dameon's eyes widened in horror and his body went rigid. He shook his head in disbelief. There was no way could the man before him could be the one that put the capture order on him. The man puffed out some smoke and Dameon could almost see the smirk spreading across his face.

"Surprised to see me, Dameon?" The man asked.

"Why? Why did you send those men after me? Why did you have Bill kill Chelsea?" Dameon demanded.

"Because I needed results and according to Bill's report, I am more than satisfied with them."

The lights switched on to reveal the man in all of his glory. He was wearing dark brown boots, multicam trousers, and a dark blue combat shirt underneath a brown duster. Dameon was face to face with his former teammate, Langdon Gardner. Now he could see why David looked so furious and betrayed when he asked him about Dean and Langdon earlier.

"I have to say that I was quite surprised to see that the A-Gene actually activated from its dormant state." Langdon said.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you, Langdon. When I get out of here, I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Dameon sneered as he tried to reach through the bars, only to be hit with powerful volts of electricity.

"Are you sure about that, Dameon? As far as I'm concerned, I've got more control over my powers and I could crush you with just the snap of my fingers. You, on the other hand, have yet to truly figure out how your powers work. Your powers activated on rage because of the situation Bill put you in, but you have no idea how to use them."

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure out how to use them and when I do, I'm coming for you."

"Really? Well then if you're so eager to kill me, then allow me to give you a taste of what I'm capable of."

Dameon continued glaring at his former Captain and was startled when his eyes began to glow blue. Langdon raised his outstretched palm and began raising it slowly. Dameon's body froze and he was hovering in the air. He began to bare his teeth in pain from the painful constriction of the telekinetic force.

Langdon's hand formed a fist and Dameon's bones gave a loud crack. Dameon gave a loud cry of pain as he felt the sheer power of the attack. Langdon then flicked his index finger and launched Dameon into the wall of his cell. The force of the hit created a small hole in the wall, causing some of the tile and clay to fall to the floor with him.

Dameon sputtered as he tried to recuperate from the attack and spat out a glob of blood. Langdon's eyes reverted back to their cold onyx black color and his face was replaced with a cold glare. He turned his hand upside-down and beckoned towards himself with his index finger. Dameon was dragged to the bars and stopped at Langdon's feet.

"I was never fond of that headstrong attitude of yours, Dameon. So you can picture the joy I take in proving you wrong right now," Langdon said, puffing out smoke.

"What do you get out of this, Langdon? Why help the government when they're hunting us down?" David asked.

"Unlike you, I still serve my government and will comply with the orders I receive. Now I suggest you sit tight because it'll only get worse from here on in for all of you."

"You've stooped low, Langdon. Still following orders like a mindless attack dog from people who will do nothing but stab you in the back when they're through with you." Dameon said.

Langdon crouched down in front of Dameon to look him in the eye. His cold onyx eyes bore into Dameon and it was as if he was looking at his soul. He pulled out his cigarette and blew a stream of smoke into Dameon's face. Dameon's eyes flickered from the stinging sensation it brought.

"Don't forget, Dameon. I'm no fool and I've already got my plans laid out should that happen. Now who are you to tell me that I sank lower than dirt? From what I can tell, you're just a pathetic shell of your former self." Langdon said.

"I'll tell you who I am, Langdon," Dameon coughed, standing up gingerly. "I'm the guy you never want to see again. Because I'll get out of here, trust me. The next time we meet, I'll be there to kill you." Dameon declared.

"All talk."

"Whatever gets you through the night."

* * *

Langdon shook his head and turned on his heel. He departed the block and the doors closed shut behind him before locking up. Dameon was filled with nothing but hatred towards Langdon now and he wanted nothing more than to break out of his cell and kill him. If they stayed here they were dead and if they escaped they could at least die trying. In his mind, dying to accomplish something was more appealing than rotting in the cell.

"Wow, you've either got giant balls or you're just plain crazy." The new girl said, peering between the bars.

"Who are you?" David asked the girl.

"The name's Rein Yukimura," Rein grinned. "What about you, sexy?"

"David Montes and while I appreciate the compliment, I'm out of your league."

"You can't be that old."

"I'm 26."

"Well, shit."

Michka was growing a little irritated by the casual conversation and began to tone them out. Her eyes glanced to Dameon and she could see him in deep thought about something. Deciding that now would be a good time to introduce herself, she walked back over to the bars dividing their cells. She cleared her throat and managed to acquire his attention. He walked over to her with his arms crossed.

"So you're name is Dameon Blackburn, huh?" Michka asked.

"That's right," Dameon said with a nod. "I didn't catch your name, so forgive me if I paid you no attention until now."

"It's okay, you were grieving and that's a valid excuse."

Dameon's head lowered at the mention of his mourning of Chelsea. He heard David say that it wasn't his fault for what happened, but deep in the back of his mind, he knew that it was his fault. If he agreed to Bill's request, Chelsea would probably still be alive. Michka mentally berated herself for bringing up the cause of his sorrow so quickly and decided to apologize.

"Damn-it, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to bring that up, Dameon." Michka said, trying to make amends.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do that." Dameon replied.

"So what do you think?"

"What?"

"How do you plan on getting out of here?"

Dameon glanced around and was stunned when there was only one security camera and it was focused directly on the overhead of the door to the halls. He did another quick scan to see if there were any more cameras hiding, but found none outside of the one he saw earlier. He held up a finger to Michka to request her to wait for a minute. Dameon walked over to David's cell to speak with him.

"Dave, what do you know about the security detail around the sector here?" Dameon asked.

"They have a security change every two hours and they usually have a ten minute patrol loop of the halls and the cell block here. I know there's a security change coming up in half an hour." David said.

"What about that camera there? Does it record audio as well or is it a silent feed to the room that monitors the cameras?"

"Now that I don't know, but I'd assume it would record sound. What are you planning, Black?"

Dameon glanced back at Michka then over to Rein's cell. Both of them were listening intently to his conversation with David. He turned back to David and lowered his voice so only he could hear him.

"I'm going to bust out of here, Dave. We're going home." Dameon whispered.

"How do you plan to do that?" David asked, raising an eyebrow. "Those guards usually travel in pairs and I know that when they come in the cell block here they usually just check to see if we're still breathing. Plus, the collars on our necks prevent us from communicating with our Pokemon and using our powers."

"I have an idea, but I need to ask you something first."

"Go ahead."

"Alright, Dave, you know that my state of mind was fucked up after that mission two years back. Now, I'm asking you as my teammate, do you still trust me?"

"Oh yeah, bro."

"Good, because this plan I have will work. Although we're going to need some help from our fellow inmates here."

David nodded in agreement and motioned for Michka and Rein to get within range to hear Dameon's plan. Dameon turned to Michka and Rein and crossed his arms.

"I've got a plan to get us out of here, but I'm going to need everyone's help." Dameon said.

"Well spit it out, I'm itching to give some payback to those assholes!" Rein encouraged.

"You've got my attention, Dameon. What are you thinking?" Michka replied.

"Alright, this is what we'll do…"

* * *

A half hour had passed and David knew that the guards would be coming to check on them shortly. Their plan was solid and easy, but it could easily go south if there was one wrong move. Dameon told Michka and Rein to act as they would from being locked up and he told David to spot him for the right moment to strike. Dameon was lying on the ground and managed to smear a decent amount of blood on the floor by using a piece of jagged tile from the wall after he crashed into it. He cut his hands up as deep as he could to force blood to come out so he could make it look convincing. David peered around the corner and could see two figures making their way towards the door.

"Showtime, Black." David whispered.

Dameon nodded and rested his head on the ground and started to use his breathing techniques to prevent his back from moving as much as he could. The doors opened up and David sat down in the center of his cell, keeping his eyes on Dameon to give him the signal to strike. The guards inspected each of them but stopped when they saw Dameon lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. The guards opened the door and crept inside to check his vitals.

"Check him," Said the taller one.

"Why don't you check him?" The other retorted.

"I outrank you, besides, that collar on his neck will prevent him from using his powers and you have a rifle. I'm sure you'll be fine."

The shorter guard grumbled something as he walked over to Dameon and prodded him with his rifle. When he didn't get a response, he squatted down and moved his hand to flick him in the eye. David knew that it was the best time to give the signal and began to snap his fingers in a tic tock beat. This distracted the taller guard and he gave him a smirk.

"What's up, Gigantor?" David greeted.

With one of the guards having their attention on Dameon, it prevented him from keeping security on his comrade. The shorter guard flicked Dameon in the eye and dropped his guard in surprise when Dameon's eyes snapped open. He had no time to react as Dameon grabbed the barrel of the gun and gave a fierce tug, pulling it free.

Dameon brought the gun back and struck it against the soldier's skull, knocking him out cold. The taller guard turned around after hearing the scuffle and went to raise his rifle to fire. Dameon proved to be faster than him as he used the rifle to knock the rifle out of the other soldier's hands by smashing it against his wrists.

The soldier gave a cry of pain but was silenced when Dameon pressed his forearm against the man's neck and reached for his sidearm. Dameon looted the pistol from the man, buried the barrel in his stomach and squeezed off one shot. The shot was muffled, but it was still loud enough to be heard.

"Damn, Black, you still got the moves." David complimented.

"Thanks, but we need to get moving, somebody probably heard that shot. We don't want to run into a QRF." Dameon replied.

"Aw man, you fucked him uuuuup." Rein whistled.

Dameon picked up the two rifles and tucked the pistol in his pants so he could open the doors. He opened David's cell first and tossed him a rifle and then walked over to Rein's cell. Her cell opened and she burst out of the iron chamber and began to crack her knuckles and a sinister smirk spread across her face.

Dameon could tell that even though this girl was young, she was not someone you would want to anger. He hurried over to Michka's cell and the gate opened after he pushed the button. Michka waltzed out and stretched her arms out over her head. Dameon pulled out the pistol and handed it to Michka.

"You know how to use one of these?" Dameon asked.

Michka took the gun, released the magazine, pulled on the barrel to release the bullet loaded in the chamber. She placed the bullet back in the magazine, loaded it and cocked it, placing the bullet back in the chamber.

"Yeah, not that hard." Michka smirked.

Dameon nodded and crept over to the door, staying out of the camera's sight. He reached up and yanked down on the wires, disabling the footage. Turning back to David, Michka and Rein, he motioned for them to huddle up for a second.

"Alright, this is how we'll do this. When we leave this room, Dave and I will be the main support and firing force. Do as we do and move as we move and you'll get through this." Dameon informed.

"I want to crack some skulls!" Rein objected.

"You'll get your chance, Rein, but dying isn't going to help you with that."

Rein huffed and crossed her arms, not happy with what Dameon told her. However, that didn't mean she could still inflict some form of harm to any stragglers when the opportunity came.

"Black, we'll need to get these collars off first if we want to have a fighting chance. I know that they have a power generator in a room a couple halls down. If we take that out we can disable the collars long enough to break them." David said.

"Then that's where we're going first," Dameon nodded, loading a fresh magazine. "Everybody ready?"

Dameon received a nod from all of his companions and had David stand on the opposite side of the door.

"Here comes the pain, bitches!" Rein cackled.

* * *

Dameon and David broke off the wall and raised their rifles to shoot the first target in sight. The doors burst open and the four A-Gene wielders stormed into the hall. As soon as they did that, an alarm sounded.

**"Security breach in Delta-Sector, section Alpha, all security personnel to the cell blocks at once."** An automated voice announced.

"So much for stealth," David sighed, shaking his head.

Thunderous footsteps echoed around the halls as the security began to swarm on their location. Turning to his left, Dameon could see as many as ten men with automatic weapons ready to fire. He growled in frustration and aimed his rifle to provide a base of fire.

"Shit," Dameon said, as he pulled on the trigger.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it, despite the long narration at areas. However, that's what helps tell a story. Anyway, this was the first part of the breakout obviously, and shit will go down in the next chapter. Now, I didn't want to do this, but I have to do it now. Since I haven't been receiving any more submissions... I'm willing to take duplicates. That means everyone can send in one more OC if they want to. I still need some bad guys, but below here I have a list of the Pokemon types that are in the story so far.**

**So keep in mind that I still need some bad guys and I also strongly recommend that you submit a character to a type that has no submissions yet. So look at the list below here under the story shoutouts. So until next time guys, good hunting. Later. -CaptainPrice**

**OCs Introduced:**

**Reinforce Yukimura (Silverdragon98)**

**Story Shoutouts: 9/13/12**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government.**

**************"Elementals" by zombicidal-maniac: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-0**

**Fire-1**

**Water-0**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-0**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-0**

**Dragon-0**

**Bug-1**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-1**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	7. Breakout: Part 2

**Hey guys, hope you're all doing well. I'm just getting over a cold which my roommate was so kind to infect me with last week, which gave me downtime to type some stuff. Anyway, I'll just save the main authors note for the end with the story and where we are with the OC submissions. Be sure to review when you're done reading guys, I like to see what you think after I work hard on these chapters for you to enjoy.**

**Warning: language and violence present.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

_**Bold Italics- Thoughts/Conversation responses from Pokemon**_

* * *

Dameon returned a small burst of fire at the soldiers that were closing in on their position. David took the time to usher Rein and Michka down the hall and hide behind some cover. He took a defensive position once he had the two girls in place and glanced at Michka.

"Michka, cover our six! I'll provide cover for Black so he can get over here!" David hollered.

Michka nodded and aimed the pistol down the hall, finger on the trigger to shoot the first thing that moved. David aimed down his sights and managed to get his sight picture adjusted to fire.

"Black, I've got you covered, move back!" David yelled.

"Moving!" Dameon replied, turning around and bounding back towards David.

David waited for Dameon to get out of his lane before firing on the advancing soldiers. Bullets hissed and snapped as they hit the crates and wall around them. Michka caught some movement from ahead and peered down the sight. One soldier came around the corner, only to fall to the floor with a well place shot. Dameon reloaded his rifle and aimed down the hall once again.

"Black, we gotta move or we'll get pinned down!" David warned. "The generator is down the hall to the right!"

"Alright, David, get ready to move! I'll give you cover and we'll move in buddy team rushes!" Dameon answered. "Michka, Rein, get ready to move! Dave and I will cover you until you get behind some solid cover!"

"Got it!" Michka hollered back.

"We've got you covered!"

"Moving!"

Michka pulled Rein up and bolted down the hall to find some cover. Her eyes fell on an entranceway of a door to the left. She slid across the floor and got in position to cover the rear again.

"We're set!" Michka yelled.

"Roger that! Dave, cover me while I move!" Dameon barked.

"Got you covered!" David replied.

"Moving!"

Dameon broke off the wall and sprinted down the hall to another stack of metal crates. He got behind it and aimed back at the soldiers. David finished reloading and glanced back at him to see what his status was. Dameon gave him the thumbs up and stood up to provide covering fire.

"Cover me while I move!" David yelled.

"Got you covered, Dave!" Dameon shouted back, firing on the soldiers.

"Moving!"

David shot up from his position and dashed down the hall towards Dameon. He kept his head low to protect it from any stray bullets. As he was about to slide, he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his arm. He could feel the blood trickling out of the wound and he swore loudly.

"Ow, fuck!"

"You okay?" Dameon asked, reloading his rifle.

"Yeah, I can still move. It'll be a little difficult for me to aim though."

Dameon sprung up and fired a couple more rounds. Checking the magazines he had, he realized that he was on his last clip. Biting his lip, he cursed to himself. David was in the same boat as he looked up at him and shook his head.

"I'm running low on ammo, Black. We need to get down that hall right now!" David said, firing another shot.

"Michka, start firing at the guards in front of us! We're running low on ammo!" Dameon barked.

"Got it!" Michka replied.

Michka slid over to David and raised the pistol, taking a deep breath before aiming to fire. Seeing her shot, she fired and felt the gun kick up. She watched as the nearest soldier fell to the ground and clutched his stomach in pain from the sudden impact. Regaining herself, she aimed at the next soldier and continued to return fire on the horde in front of them. While this happened, David started to sprint towards the hall but he stopped and turned around. He grabbed Rein by her wrist and pulled her with him.

"I thought you said you were too old for me? Now here you are getting all frisky," Rein said, a grin threatening to split her face.

"Man you've got a dirty mind there," David said, pulling her to the wall. "Just stay here and be patient."

"Why can't I shoot a gun?"

"Look, it's not that we don't want your help, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I turn a kid into a killing machine. You don't need that."

"What makes you think I haven't killed anyone already?"

David opened his mouth and closed it as he looked into Rein's eyes. Her red eyes bore into him as her face looked completely curious with the question she gave him. David said nothing and shook his head, pointing his rifle down the hall to pick off any enemies. Rein's question echoed around his head and it worried him a little bit with what she said.

"Dameon, Michka, start moving back!" David yelled.

"Moving!" Dameon hollered, turning to Michka. "Go and run to David, I'll provide covering fire for you."

"Right," Michka nodded, waiting for Dameon to fire.

Once he stood up and began unloaded more bullets, Michka crouched low and ran as fast as she could to the hall. Michka darted around the corner and hid on the wall opposite of David and Rein. Turning to the hall, she could see Dameon slowly walking back and squeezing off one shot at a time to conserve whatever ammo he had left. Dameon glanced back at them and Michka nodded at him, raising her pistol with David aiming his rifle.

"Black, go!" David yelled, firing down the hall.

Dameon wheeled around and shot down the hall, ignoring all the bullets whizzing by him. He dove to the ground and rolled down the small staircase. It was at this time Rein made a move and stepped out from behind David, exposing herself to fire. David's eyes widened in disbelief and he reached out to pull her back but his eyes fell on a small potato shaped object in her hand. He was able to identify the small explosive after all his years in the military. A sinister grin worked its way across Rein's face as she pulled the pin off the grenade and released the clip. She reeled her arm back and launched the device down the hall and towards the soldiers.

"Frag out!" David yelled, pulling Rein away from the opening.

David shielded Rein while Michka and Dameon covered their heads and awaited the blast. A loud boom filled the area and was accompanied with a series of painful cries. The four of them looked up to see smoke emitting from the area the grenade detonated. The sprinklers kicked on and began to shower them. Getting to his feet, Dameon got up behind Michka and looked at David and Rein to check them. Finding no injuries, he decided to get them moving again.

"Alright, let's go," Dameon said, taking point as he walked down the hall.

"Right behind you," Michka said, following Dameon with her gun ready to fire.

"Can I do that again if we find another grenade?" Rein asked.

"I'd rather not have a kid kill. That's something that'll come back to haunt you later. Trust me."

"Whatever."

David was still spaced out after witnessing what Rein had done. She wasn't bluffing when she told him that she killed somebody before. He began to think about what Rein could have gone through to cause her to show such professionalism after killing those soldiers. His eyes fell on a soldier crying in agony. Not willing to hear the man's screams of suffering any longer, he raised his rile and fire one round, putting him out of his misery.

"David, come on!" Dameon called.

"Yeah… I'm coming." David answered, running to them.

* * *

Catching up to his three companions, he glanced at the Rein again. He shook his head to clear it from dwelling on her.

"David, where's this room with the generator?" Michka asked.

"It's a couple doors down on the right." David replied.

"Roger that."

David hustled up beside Dameon and pointed to the upcoming door. Getting a nod from his comrade, they stacked up outside the door. David was covering the rear and Michka was covering the front. Dameon patted Michka on the thigh to signal he was ready. She sent the signal back to Dameon and it came back. Patting Dameon on the shoulder, she watched as he broke off the wall and gave a strong kick to the door. The door burst open and the four of them filed inside. Dameon closed the door and began to look around for anything sturdy to brace it with. Seeing a large metal crate, he pointed it out to David. Michka took position to hold the door while Dameon and David moved the large crate in front of the door.

"That should hold them for a bit," Michka nodded, tucking the gun in her shorts.

"Not for long. They'll probably have a breaching charge ready to go." David replied.

"Well then we better destroy this generator so we can be more flexible."

The four of them looked to the back of the room and could make out a small generator linked up to fuse boxes and cables. They walked over to it and determined the best way to break the large device. The only weapons that they had at their disposal were the remaining the guns, but they didn't want to expend them unless it was a last resort option. Rein cleared her throat and a grin etched across her face. She held her hand out and another grenade sat in it.

"Did someone say boom?" Rein asked, the grin never leaving her face.

"That's a bad idea. Grenades have a ten meter blast radius and we barely have any room. On top of that, there's no cover to save us from the potential shrapnel." Dameon said.

"You have a better idea there, jarhead?"

Dameon looked at the grenade then at the generator. If he went through with Rein's offer with the grenade, he just increased the mortality rate of the group. However, if they were to use the guns, the bullets may not have enough power to cause a shutdown. Although it was against his better judgment, Dameon took the grenade from the black haired girl and waltzed over to the generator. He looked back at the group and saw David shaking his head in disapproval with this idea.

"Black, remember how you said you don't like messing things up? This is your Bay of Pigs." David informed.

"Dave, shut-up, I'm not fond of this idea either. The grenade has the most power to destroy the generator and it will be more effective than the bullets." Dameon replied.

"Alright, your call."

Michka, David and Rein laid down on the floor behind whatever crates or objects they could use as cover. Dameon made sure that his comrades were as safe as they could be before getting the grenade ready.

"Make sure you cover your head and leave your mouth open," Dameon said, resting his hand on the pin.

"Alright, we're ready Dameon." Michka replied.

"Fire in the hole!"

Dameon pulled the pin of the grenade, released the clip and dropped it behind the crevice of the generator. He ran to David and dove to the floor, covering his head and opening his mouth. The grenade exploded and created a large ball of fire as it blasted the generator to smithereens. The explosion deafened the group since they were in a tight enclosed area. Dameon sat up and tried to regain his equilibrium as his ears rang with the little bells. The room was now dark with the power being cut off. He could make out Michka, Rein and David squirming on the ground and attempting to pull off their collars. Dameon reached up and pulled on his collar. The metal device came loose and he dropped it to the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Dameon asked.

"What!?" Rein shouted.

David only nodded because he knew Dameon wouldn't be able to hear him clearly. Michka helped sit Rein up as she used her pinky to try and clear out her ears. Not having any success, Rein gave a frustrated growl and buried her hands in her hair and she tried to free herself from the annoying ringing.

"How long does this last for?" Rein groaned.

"Just suck it up, Rein!" David said.

While the group was trying to recollect themselves, Michka gave her hand a flex as she tested her powers. Pressing her palm into the ground, she could sense the vibrations coming from the noise the four of them were creating and it gave her a clear picture of what they were all doing. Her face scrunched up in concentration when she detected a large force closing in on their position. Now that she had her powers back, she could actually do more damage than before which would be essential to her escaping. Her mind jumped to Terran and his condition and she wasted no time in contacting him.

_"Terran, are you there? Please talk to me,"_ Michka thought.

_**"Michka, you're alright! Thank God, I tried contacting you but you never responded. I thought the worst,"**_ Terran answered with relief in his voice.

_"Terran, where are you? I need to bust you out."_

_**"I'm not sure, but I can sense that you're close to me. Try using your power to pick up on my presence."**_

Michka took a deep breath and pressed her palm to the wall for any vibrations to use as radar. She detected the growing force of enemies in the hall outside and she could was able to expand her range. At the end of the hallway, she was able to make out the shapes of some Pokémon and one of them was Terran. A smile worked its way across Michka's face when she located her friend and she stood up.

_"Okay Terran, I'm coming to you, sit tight."_ Michka thought.

_**"You better hurry, Michka. The guards appear to be locking the sector down."**_ Terran replied.

_"I'm on my way."_

Michka stood up and leapt at the door, bringing her fist back. This caught the attention of David, Dameon and Rein. The three of them watched in curiosity but it turned to one of astonishment as they witnessed what happened next. Michka gave a hard punch to the wall that was adjacent to the barricaded door and it exploded from sheer power. Multiple cries of pain could be heard as the debris hit unsuspecting soldiers. David was the first to regain himself and he hustled over beside Michka, getting ready to help her fight. Seeing movement in the dust cloud, David raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. A ball of fire shot from his finger tips and crashed into the man, sending him back and into the wall with burns.

"Michka, where are the Pokémon?" David asked.

"A little further down the hall, but we need to hurry. My partner told me they were locking down the sector." Michka replied.

"Alright, let's move then."

Dameon and Rein clambered over to the veteran A-Gene wielders and nodded. Michka wasted no time and hustled out into the hall, only to come face to face with another horde of soldiers. She dove to the ground smashed both of her fists into it. The ground gave a violent tremor and collapsed from under the soldiers. Michka nodded to herself and dashed down the opposite direction. David followed close behind with Rein and Dameon bringing up the rear.

Dameon wanted to help David and Michka with his powers, but he didn't know how to use them. Langdon's words echoed around his head as he thought back to what he said. His powers activated with the trigger of rage and he had no control over it.

"How do you use your powers?" Dameon asked.

"It varies for each person, Black. I maintain control by keeping a calm mind and my emotions in check. If I don't, I can't control my power and it has devastating results." David answered.

Bullets hissed from all directions, making the four comrades dive behind any form of cover they saw. They were beginning to get surrounded and would soon be boxed in from all the soldiers. David wanted to make a move but couldn't without exposing himself to all the fire and getting killed. Rein knew she could use the shadows around her to move and attack, but there was not enough to use as concealment to sneak up and attack. Dameon in general had no clue on how to use his powers and was beginning to think of a way to activate them. Michka, however, had another idea and was preparing to use it.

Taking the opportunity, she took a deep breath and held her arms out. A small breeze began to pick up, making her hair flail wildly. The wind grew stronger and stronger until finally a large cloud of dirt and dust came soaring down the hall. Michka had successfully created a sandstorm which provided a good concealment for them. She took off down the hall again, not waiting for the others.

"Damn-it, Michka, hold up!" David hollered, running after her.

"Rein, come on, let's go," Dameon said, pulling her up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, no need tell me!" Rein snapped.

Dameon and Rein were a good distance behind David and Michka. As they sprinted to catch up with their cohorts, two soldiers rounded the corner from the hall ahead of them. They turned to aim and fire at David and Michka who had their backs turned. Not giving them the chance, Dameon and Rein sprang into action. Rein jumped towards the shadows and vanished upon touching it.

_"What the fuck? How did she do that?"_ Dameon thought.

He continued his stride and jumped at the soldier on the right. His fist was brought back and moving forward to connect with the head of the unsuspecting man. Just as Dameon's fist crashed into the back of the soldier, Rein reemerged from the shadows, her hands like claws. The two of them hit their targets. Rein skid in front of the soldier a bit from her attack and shook her hand free from any free blood. Dameon launched the soldier he punched forward like a bullet. He bounced down the hall and crashed into a wall. Rein glanced back at the soldier she attacked and watched with a satisfied grin as he fell back to the ground.

"Damn that felt good," Rein said, flexing her hand.

Dameon silently agreed with Rein. He was extracting his revenge on the soldiers that were crossing his path for what they did to him and Chelsea. However the main goal in his head was to take out Bill and Langdon. He wanted to kill Bill for taking Chelsea from him and Langdon for sending Bill to take him hostage and betraying him. That thought alone gave him more energy to press on and continue his rampage and he would enjoy every second of it. The two of them caught up with David and Michka who had come to a stop outside a giant metal double door.

"Any ideas on how to get in there?" Dameon asked.

"Leave it to me," David said, taking a deep breath.

His eyes opened and his mouth opened to reveal a fire burning inside of it. The stream of fire left his mouth and began to burn the door. Once his attack ended, Michka went waltzed over to the door with her fist cocked back. She gave the hardest punch she could and the door caved in a little bit but it wasn't enough to break it down.

"Let me try," Dameon suggested, standing beside Michka.

He clenched his fist and his knuckles gave a loud crack. Repeating the same process as Michka, Dameon brought his fist forward. The door gave a loud creak as it was being pushed in from all the stress. Finally, the door exploded inward, giving them enough room to weave between the opening that Dameon had made.

* * *

Dameon made his way in after Rein entered the room and his eyes fell on multiple large cells both empty and occupied with various Pokémon. He followed close behind David and Michka as they searched for their partners. Michka started to quicken her pace as she hurried to the other end of the chamber. Her eyes did a quick scan of each cell as she searched for Terran. Then she finally found him. Michka came to a grinding halt and walked up to the cage.

She brought her fist back and smashed it into the gate. The gate broke open from the force of her blow and she hurried inside, enveloping her large friend in a bone crunching hug. Terran reciprocated and wrapped his arms around his smaller and more fragile friend.

"I missed you, Terran," Michka said, a small tear trickling from her eye.

While Michka was busy having her reunion with her friend, David resumed his search for Infernape. Rein was also looking in the cells for another Pokémon as well. It was at this point that Dameon felt a sharp pain in his head. He fell to his knees as his head throbbed in pain and it took all the willpower he had to prevent himself from passing out.

_**"Master, are you there? I can feel your presence nearby."**_ Garchomp said, sounding hopeful.

_"Again, I'm not your master, but you're right. I'm in a cell block filled with Pokémon. Are you down here?"_ Dameon replied

_**"Yes, because this is the only containment area outside of the cells for the humans."**_

_"Alright, it shouldn't be too hard to find you."_

Dameon stood up, his head was still giving violent pulses and he was feeling a little light headed. He stumbled down the hall searching the cells for the pseudo-legendary. At long last, his eyes fell upon a tall Dragon-Type that had shark like traits with the fins and teeth. His being filled with fear as Garchomp opened its yellow eyes and looked into his. Garchomp stood up and trekked over to the cell door. The only thing separating them was an iron gate to Garchomp's cage. Dameon's mouth went dry and he was doing everything he could to prevent his phobia from surfacing. He could see Garchomp's face was one of concern and guilt.

_**"It's a pleasure to meet you on better terms than our last encounter, master."**_ Garchomp bowed.

"Yeah, it is," Dameon nodded, taking his hand off his head. "So what have they done to you in here?"

_**"As much as I'd like to talk with you master, we have a more pressing matter in front of us."**_

"You're right, but how do I know you're not going to turn on me if I let you out?"

_**"Master, are you still dwelling on that memory? Look, I know you're not too taken with me and what happened between you and those men when they caught you. I tried to warn you about that and I apologize that I couldn't get the whole message to you, but I implore you, please give me a chance. I'd imagine having my power at your disposal to back you up and help you escape from this facility would have been some good incentive."**_

Dameon bit his lip and looked down at the ground as he contemplated on what he should do. Garchomp sounded sincere, but he still felt as though he couldn't trust him. Although it was against his judgment, Garchomp was right. If they wanted a chance to escape this base, they would need all the help they could get. Dameon swallowed nervously and brought his fist back and smashed it on the grid, breaking the bars apart. Garchomp trudged out of the cage and gave a stretch. He turned down and looked at Dameon, giving a nod of thanks.

"Black, we're all ready to go, what are you…" David said, rounding the corner. "Whoa!"

Garchomp and Dameon each raised an eyebrow at David's surprised outburst. Rein came around the corner with a Mightyena in tow followed by Michka and Terran. All of them stopped and looked at Dameon standing shoulder to shoulder with a well-known pseudo-legendary.

"Is that the same Garchomp from the cargo freighter two years back?" David asked.

"Yeah, it is." Dameon replied.

"How are you feeling standing by it?"

"How do you think?"

David closed his mouth and ceased his questions.

"How does that work? The guy who doesn't know shit about using his powers gets one of the strongest Pokémon on the planet for a partner?" Rein demanded.

_**"Master, we're running out of time, might I make a suggestion?"**_ Garchomp asked, turning to Dameon.

_"Yeah, shoot."_ Dameon answered.

_**"There's a control panel that locks and unlocks the gates to the cells here. Perhaps if we open the gates, we could cause a distraction by using the other Pokémon?"**_

Dameon absorbed the words of his partner and nodded. That idea was really good and it would more than likely interfere with the other soldiers chasing them around.

"Hey, tell your Pokémon to spread the word to the others in the cells that we're breaking them out," Dameon said, walking to a series of buttons and switches on the wall.

Not questioning why, David, Michka and Rein passed the message on to their Pokémon about the escape plan. Dameon flipped a few of the switches and pressed a small green button. There was a loud buzz as the cells opened allowing the imprisoned Pokémon to depart the confining chambers. Another alarm sounded in alert to the cells being opened, which would hopefully draw the attention of the soldiers and cause a split between the large forces. The Pokémon nodded at the four Pokémon that delivered them the message and turned to leave through the entrance. A Hyper Beam from a Nidoking blasted the doors to pieces, allowing the stampede of Pokémon to run through the corridor.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" David said.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Rein nodded, hurrying to the door.

"Rein, hold up a second!"

David and Infernape wet to stop Rein and Mightyena, ignoring the protests from the younger girl and her Pokémon. Dameon and Garchomp walked alongside Michka and Terran to the doors. When they reached them, they could hear many voices of anger and surprise filling the corridor, no doubt from the enraged Pokémon.

_**"Michka, what's wrong? You look as though there is something still on your mind,"**_ Terran said, looking down at her.

_"We still need that data to give an intelligence report to HQ, Terran. I'm going to get it."_ Michka replied.

_**"Michka, I recommend you reconsider this thought you're having. Now's the time to escape, regroup and figure out where to go from there. HQ hasn't heard from you in weeks and they probably labeled you KIA."**_

_"No, Terran, we're right here. If we get the information now, it saves us time from going to another base to collect it."_

_**"While that's true, you need to think about the comrades around you. Are they willing to sacrifice themselves so you can acquire the information you're seeking?"**_

_"Which is why we're separating from them. I don't want to drag them deeper into this than they already are."_

Michka gave a quick glance down the hall to see how the battle was going. Many soldiers were being attacked by the Pokémon that they released and there was a large opening that they could storm between. Taking the chance, Michka hopped on top of Terran's back and pointed down the hall. Terran sighed to himself and shook his head at Michka's obstinate nature. He began to run down the hall, making the ground quake from his weight. Michka turned around and glanced back at Dameon, David and Rein, giving a two fingered salute.

"See you later!" Michka hollered.

"Michka, where are you going!?" David shouted, but received no answer. "Goddamn-it!"

* * *

David slammed his fist against the wall. He was angry that Michka took off on them and went off to do her own thing. He knew that she was going to look for the information and data on the A-Gene since that's what she told him she was doing in the United States in the first place. David shook his head and gave a sigh, receiving a gentle pat on the back from Infernape.

"Dave, I want you and Infernape to take Rein and Mightyena to find a vehicle depot. We're going to need a way out of here. Try to find an armory too if you can," Dameon instructed, walking into the hall.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" Rein asked.

"I'm going to go and get Michka. She's in the same position as we are and once we escape, it'll be best for us to stick together."

"Fine, but be sure to take a radio from one of those soldiers. I'll take one too and that way we can keep in contact with each other by sending SITREPS." David said.

Dameon nodded and motioned for Garchomp to follow him out into the hall to pursue Michka. He began to run as fast as he could towards the fray in front of him. He stopped and snatched a radio and another rifle from a downed soldier before continuing. The group successfully broke out and managed to regain their powers after shutting down the collars and reunited with their partners. All they had to do now was try not to die and escape the base. So long as they didn't come across any A-Gene users that caught them, their chances of survival were great.

* * *

David and Infernape went down the hall with Rein and Mightyena after seeing Dameon successfully worm his way through and take the necessary items. David retrieved a radio from a knocked out soldier and decided not to take the rifle since he now had more use with his powers and he could use ranged attacks to an extent. His senses kicked in as he detected a soldier behind him pointing his rifle at the back of his head. He smirked since he would hit this guy with a surprise attack, but he wouldn't be the one to do it.

_"Infernape, would you be so kind as to knock this bastard out?"_ David asked.

_**"With pleasure, bro."**_ Infernape said.

Infernape shot at the soldier and coated his fist in fire. The solider was so fixated on David that he completely neglected his surroundings and failed to notice Infernape. Infernape smashed his flaming fist into the soldier's side, earning a cry of pain from him. David followed up with a quick Fire Punch of his own and punched the soldier across the face, leaving it with a blistering injury and knocking him out in the process. Rein wasted no time as she snatched the rifle from one of the soldiers and hopping on to Mightyena. This made David nervous since he now knew that Rein was a bloodthirsty girl that would do anything she could to cause massive destruction and harm to those that threatened her.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" David asked.

"I'll figure it out." Rein replied.

David shook his hand at the answer he received and began to run down the hall with Infernape, Mightyena and Rein.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter guys. I hope I managed to make it a enjoyable read for you and exciting with the powers being used in the chapter. I'll try updating again when I get the chance, but bear in mind I'm busy with college and managing a Platoon as well, so this detracts from my time to write as much as I'd like. Plus I have a social life too, so yeah. That's all I had for you, so just check the information on OCs below here to see what's going on. Like I said, I'm taking duplicates from previous submitters, so take advantage of this and try to make it for a type that has no submissions still and I'm still searching for some bad guys. Till next time. -CaptainPrice**

**Story Shoutouts: 10/14/12**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government.**

**************"Elementals" by zombicidal-maniac: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-0**

**Fire-1**

**Water-0**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-0**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-0**

**Bug-1**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-1**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	8. Breakout: Part 3

**Hey all, Captain back with another update. Sorry this took longer than normal but I've been busy with finishing up my semester and bunch of other things. Now that I'm on winter break I decided to get the next chapter in for Rise of the Hybrids. I introduce a new OC in the chapter, so hopefully the creator likes how their character was portrayed. By the way, I don't believe that "Mayan 2012" crap, but should the world end on Friday be sure to enjoy yourself. Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can but with Christmas being next week, that seems a little unlikely haha. Okay, let's get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy the action.**

**Warning: language and violence present.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Pokemon and Human conversation through thought**

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

Langdon had been in his office reviewing some progress reports on the test subjects that were being implanted with the A-Gene. They had made a substantial amount of improvement with successfully creating their own soldiers, but there were still complications. The biggest complication was the A-Gene wielders would somehow die after being deemed a pass during the testing phase to use their powers. It was as if there was a delayed reaction to the spasms that would kill them. Langdon had been trying to come to a deduction and was having difficulty trying to pinpoint the answer and it frustrated him to no end. He gave a sigh as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee.

"We've tried lessoning the DNA concentration with our testing for the vaccine and it's been more effective, but it still isn't solving the problem." Langdon muttered.

"Master Langdon, if I may offer a suggestion?" Alakazam asked.

"Permission granted."

"Perhaps it would be in the best interest to allow a testing process similar to what you did a couple years back. Just do it the old fashioned way. Granted it is a slow and grueling approach, but this way there will be a more legit outcome."

"That would be the more ideal method, but it'll take too long. The government wants those soldiers immediately and delaying the process is not an option for them."

"I see. I'll try thinking of something else then."

Langdon nodded at his partner and returned his focus to the files on his desk. He set down his mug and went to open a file on another test subject that was still holding up after being injected with the A-Gene, but a loud alarm broke his concentration.

**"Security breach in Delta-Sector, section Alpha, all security personnel to the cell blocks at once."** An automated voice announced.

Langdon's eyes narrowed in suspicion at that. He just left that area about an hour ago and was wondering what the hell was going on. He stood up and motioned for Alakazam to follow him. The two of them left Langdon's office and began their trek down the hallway to the security room to see what had transpired on camera. They entered the surveillance room with haste and walked over to the monitors to see what happened. Langdon caught sight of the camera in the cell block that contained David, Michka, Dameon and Rein and saw that it was offline. He gave a low growl in annoyance. His eyes began scanning the other cameras to find them.

Langdon's eyes fell on the screen near the top and he could see David and Dameon shooting down the soldiers that were pursuing them. His fists clenched in anger as he watched the two of them successfully work their way down the hall using their movement techniques. He smirked and shook his head.

"I trained you both too well." Langdon muttered to himself.

"What do you want to do?" Alakazam asked.

"We're going to subdue them. If that doesn't work, then we'll kill them."

Langdon reached into his pocket and pulled out his MK23 that he used throughout his career. Inserting a fresh magazine into it, he cocked the gun and tucked it back into the holster on his hip. He heard the door open behind him and he came face to face with his fellow A-Gene users. Seishiro Tokugawa, Bill Harding and a woman by the name of Amiko Blivernette.

Amiko Blivernette was a woman in her early twenties. She stood a small five foot six. She had long black hair that fell in tresses to her waist, bright green eyes, a mixed complexion of light and tan, and finely accented curves. The woman was garbed in a skimpy dark purple jumpsuit that had a silver streak coming down the middle. The suit itself connected purple high heeled boots and she had a thick black utility belt around her waist. Langdon wasn't too fond of Ami. Her attitude and personality along with her name just felt poisonous to say, which is ironic because that was the woman's type.

"Good, I see that you're ready to begin." Langdon said.

"What exactly do you want us to do, Langdon?" Bill asked.

"We'll break off into teams to hunt them down. Try to subdue them first since we still need them for our studies. If they resist too much, kill them."

"Who do you want us to go after?" Seishiro asked, crossing his arms.

"Figure it out, Sieshiro. Look at the monitors and go after who you'll be able to fight."

Seishiro gave a shrug and glanced at the monitors to see who he had to choose from. His eyes fell upon Michka and he immediately designated her as his target. He wasn't going to let his catch get away that easily.

"I'll go after the Ground-Type." Seishiro said.

"I'll go after the Dragon-Type. I should be able to take him out without much difficulty." Bill declared.

Langdon nodded and watched as Seishio and Bill departed the room to search for their respective targets. Amiko gave a sultry grin and sauntered over to Langdon. She couldn't help but give in to her flirtatious nature.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me, Langdon," Amiko said, dragging her hand across his chest.

Langdon ignored her attitude and mentally cursed. He wished that he was teamed up with either Seishiro or Bill since he could at least tolerate them. Amiko, however, was a pain in the ass for him. She was extremely manipulative and he was able to witness this when she would toy with the men around the base. Amiko leaned against the controls suggestively and gave Langdon a playful grin.

"Since Bill and Seishiro are going after Dameon and Michka, that leaves you and me to hunt down David and Rein," Langdon said, strolling over to the door.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard to act like you're not turned on by this." Amiko said.

"That's because I'm not turned on by it, Amiko. I actually find your behavior very immature and childish and I find you highly annoying."

"Whatever you say, Langdon."

Amiko wrapped her arms around Langdon's neck and pressed herself against his back, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Just know that I can tell when men are lying. Now I can't tell if you are because you are very introverted, but I know you won't be able to resist me long." Amiko whispered.

Amiko felt a presence pulling her off of Langdon. She tried to move but found it impossible to do so. Langdon turned around and looked Amiko in her eyes with his cold onyx black eyes. He did not look amused at all, in fact, he looked highly irritated.

"Listen woman, you may be on my side but if you keep this up, all I have to do is use my telekinesis to snap that pretty little neck of yours. Now do you really want that to happen? It won't work well on your end since I have the type advantage over you." Langdon said.

"Well that wouldn't be very nice, would it? Besides, the more you try to instigate fear into me, which I must say you're not doing a very good job in, the more time we're giving our prisoners to escape." Amiko replied calmly.

"Fair point."

Langdon released his psychic hold on Amiko and she fell to the floor. She gave a stretch and rubbed the back of her neck. Amiko smiled widely and waltzed to the door with a slight sway in her hips. She smirked to herself as she felt Langdon's eyes following her out the door. Langdon followed Amiko out the door with Alakazam following close behind.

* * *

Dameon and Garchomp were hauling ass down the labyrinth of hallways to keep up with Michka. Although Dameon wasn't sure why Michka was leaving the group, he found it best if they stayed together until they came up with a better plan. He had been fortunate in his encounters with resistance so far in the hallways in in his pursuit of Michka. By the looks of it, she and Terran had demolished everything that got in their path.

"This woman appears to be quite violent when angry." Garchomp said.

"No kidding. I haven't seen this many bodies since my tours in Iraq." Dameon replied.

"So what exactly are we following her for, master?"

"She's like us, Garchomp. I was planning for her, Rein and David to stick with me until we figured out what the hell is going on."

"I see. In all honesty, I think she can handle herself."

"Maybe she can, but I don't want to take that risk. She'll run out of energy soon and when that happens, she's screwed."

They rounded another corner and Dameon managed to see Terran and Michka stopped outside of a large sealed double door. The two of them were panting pretty hard as they regained their energy from their onslaught. Neither of them noticed the three soldiers that came out of a side door and Dameon took it upon himself to take them out.

"Get the two on the right. I got the clown on the left." Dameon whispered.

"Roger that." Garchomp replied.

Dameon raised his rifle and aimed for the back of the soldier. Garchomp began his dash towards the two on the left. He jumped in the air bringing his razor sharp claw back and Dameon squeezed off two shots. That gained the attention of the other soldiers and Michka and Terran. Michka and Terran were taken by surprise when Garchomp slice the two soldiers in half. Michka turned to Dameon as he walked over to the downed soldier to check his status. She watched as Dameon kicked the soldier over and aimed at him. Bang!

"You alright?" Dameon asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, we're fine. What are you doing?" Michka asked.

"I chased after you because I think it'd be best for us to stick together. If we separate now then that just leaves us to be hunted by those guys and I'd rather have friends by my side should that happen."

"Well I appreciate the offer but I have my own agenda, Dameon."

"I see. Well, guess that means I'm coming with you."

"No, I don't want you getting more dragged into this than you already are. My job will only pull you deeper into his."

"Michka, I've been dragged into a lot of shit as a soldier. Do you really think you're going to change my mind that easily?"

Michka put her hands on her hips and sighed. Dameon was proving to be stubborn and that was a little bit of a pain since she was quite headstrong herself. As she thought about it, she figured that she could let him at least assist her in accomplishing her task. She looked back at Dameon with a smirk.

"Guess not. I'll let you help me, but as soon as this is done, we'll part ways. Deal?" Michka said.

"Fair enough." Dameon replied, holding out his hand.

Michka gave Dameon's hand a firm shake. He grinned back at Michka and looked at the large door in front of him. The door was made of hard steel and would be impossible to break without David's fire to aid them. He crossed his arms as he thought of a plan to get through.

"Any ideas on how to get through here?" Dameon asked.

"There's one." Michka answered.

"Oh yeah? Let me hear it."

"We tunnel under with Terran's aid."

"Can he do it?"

Michka gave Dameon a small glare as he questioned Terran's power.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Michka suggested. "Terran, let's show Dameon what we can do here."

Terran gave a nod back at Michka and brought his arms back. He smashed them into the ground with such force that a small crater formed. He began digging at the ground and slowly but surely, the crater gave way and a tunnel started to form behind Terran. Dameon gave a nod of approval when he saw how effective Terran's strength was.

"Sorry I questioned him." Dameon said.

"Apology accepted," Michka replied, following after Terran.

Dameon sighed as he jumped into the tunnel with Garchomp following close behind. The tunnel itself was big enough for them to stand up in, but Garchomp had to crawl in order to ease his way in. Dameon felt a chuckle leave his lips as he watched his partner crawling behind him. He looked a little ridiculous with the way he was doing it. He looked like a beached whale trying to inch its way back to the water.

"You know you look really silly there, Garchomp." Dameon smirked.

"Shut-up, it's not my fault I'm tall." Garchomp hissed back.

Dameon rolled his eyes and climbed out of the hole after Michka. Garchomp jumped up moments later and shook the ground as he landed. He gave a stretch after feeling cramped in the narrow tunnel. Dameon took a step forward but bumped into Michka. He was a little confused at first at why she wasn't moving but soon found the reason. She was glaring at a man standing before them. He had a Zoroark by his side and he had a bored look on his face.

"You!" Michka sneered.

"Yes, me," Seishiro replied, lunging forward and picking her up by the neck. "Me, me, me."

Michka squirmed as she felt Seishiro's vice grip cutting off her oxygen. Zoroark intercepted Terran and began to push him down the hall away from Seishiro and Michka. Seishiro was so preoccupied with Michka that he neglected Dameon and Garchomp's presence. This proved to be a mistake since he had to drop Michka to avoid getting slugged by Dameon's rifle. Seishiro turned to Dameon and reached for his tanto that he kept tucked away in his belt.

"Like hell you do!" Michka spat, jumping at Seishiro with a punch.

There was a sickening crunch as her fist smashed into Seishiro's cheek, sending him soaring down the hall. Seishiro was stunned from the amount of power that hit him, but he managed to regain composure. He used the momentum he had and flipped to avoid crashing headfirst into the concrete. He continued to skid back until he came to a stop in front of Zoroark and Terran.

"Tch, you're a pest." Seishiro muttered.

Dameon raised his rifle and aimed at Seishiro and Zoroark. He began to fire at them but was surprised when the two of them began vanishing from sight using the shadows like Rein did earlier. He gave a frustrated growl as he watched Seishiro fade into the dark on the turn of his heel.

"Fuckin' coward." Dameon said.

"I think he's mainly after me." Michka said. "He was the one who caught me and brought me here and something tells me he wants to be the one to prevent me from escaping."

"If that's the case he's probably got backup coming with him. We'd better hurry with what you want to do and get the hell out of here."

* * *

Michka nodded and ran down a corridor to the left. Terran hurried after her with Dameon and Michka close behind. She was looking for Langdon's office and knew that it was around here somewhere. She had seen it multiple times after being taken to the testing area to fight against prototype soldiers that were injected with the A-Gene. A frown formed on her face as she felt some sympathy towards those that she saw suffer the severe spasms before they even got the chance to fight. She had put a lot of them out of their misery when she fought and that was something that would plague her thoughts for a while.

"So what exactly are you looking for, Michka?" Dameon asked.

"I'm looking for any information regarding the A-Gene that I can give to the government that I work for. When this is brought to light, the U.S. will be pressured to stop the testing." Michka said.

"You know as much as I want to believe that, I don't think it'll work. My country was founded on self-entitlement and when they find out that someone conducted espionage and got a hold of this, there'll be hell to pay."

"Well I have to try! You know just as much as I do what'll happen if warfare starts with these supposed super soldiers when they can use the A-Gene."

"I know and I agree with you, but the problem is that all the governments want this to go through for their armies. I just have the feeling that exposing the U.S. will not only leave them a target for other nations but it will also bring an insurrection within the country. The first Civil War of the U.S. was bad enough and I feel sick just thinking of what'll happen with a second one."

Michka was processing what Dameon said and she could understand his concern, but that wasn't stopping her from carrying out her task. She peered around the corner while Dameon watched their rear with his rifle at the ready. Garchomp and Terran stood silently waiting to move again. After a few seconds, Michka began moving again towards Langdon's office. Her three companions stopped outside the door as they got ready to break it down. Michka broke off the wall and thrust her foot forward and sent the door to the floor with a loud thump. She hurried inside with Terran, Garchomp and Dameon following.

Dameon stood by the doorway and continued to maintain security with Garchomp standing beside him. Terran was blocking Michka from view should any potential threat get to the door. Michka was checking cabinets, folders and even the drawers. She finally came across something in the top drawer of Langdon's desk and placed them on the desk to take a look.

"Master, we need to go. If we wait much longer it'll be too late." Garchomp whispered.

"I know, I know, but we can't leave her here. Besides, I'm actually interested in the A-Gene studies now and how far these bastards have come with it." Dameon replied.

"Well tell her to hurry up. I have a feeling that guy you two came across earlier is coming back soon."

Dameon cursed since he almost forgot about that. He knew that guy that they fought earlier was a Dark-Type, but he would no doubt bring someone just like him for backup. If his hunch was right, it was either Bill or Langdon since those were the other two he knew that have activated the A-Gene. While he was determining the next course of action, Michka was scanning the intelligence that she gathered. She had found a few progress reports, a list of success and failures, and she found something else that struck her. There was a file that contained a list of people that had activated the A-Gene that were being sought out.

"I think I hit the jackpot." Michka said.

"That's good, but we really need to get moving now!" Dameon replied.

"Fine, let's go."

Michka picked up the files and walked over to the door. Taking one last look around the room, her eyes fell on a binder and she made her way over to it. It would be useful to have something holding the files to prevent herself from losing them. She placed the files into the compartment and sealed it shut. Making her way back to the door, she was brought out of her thoughts when Dameon gave a cry of pain. Michka looked up and saw a fist encased in ice buried inside Dameon's stomach. Dameon hacked up a glob of blood from the brutal punch as he looked into the eyes of his assailant. It was Bill Harding and he immediately forgot his pain as he was overcome with blind rage.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Mr. Blackburn. If you comply I will let you live." Bill said.

"I'd rather die than allow you to take me hostage!" Dameon sneered.

"Very well."

Bill brought back his spare hand and formed a fist of ice to strike Dameon again. He brought his fist forward, but it was stopped when Dameon grabbed his wrist. Bill's eyes widened in brief surprise at the turn of events.

"Payback time, bitch." Dameon spat.

Wham! Dameon's fist smashed into Bill's jaw and sent him in the air. He jumped up in the air and gave a hard tornado kick that connected with a sickening crunch. Bill gave a grunt of pain as he was sent soaring down the hall. He hit the ground with a hard thump and tried to recollect himself. Garchomp hurried beside Dameon and got ready to engage.

"Dameon, let's go while he's down!" Michka urged.

"You're not going anywhere, Michka," Seishiro said, appearing in front of her.

Michka snapped to attention and barely managed to block a slash from his tanto. She glanced at the tanto and could see some type of liquid trace on it. She cursed at the new threat of the poison coated weapon. Seishiro swiped again, but this time Michka was ready for it. She grabbed Seishiro's arm into an arm bar and gave an elbow strike to the face. A grin formed on Michka's face but it turned to confusion when Seishiro gave a flicker before vanishing completely.

"What the hell?" Michka asked, looking around.

"Too slow," Seishiro whispered in her ear.

Michka felt a hard kick to her back as it sent her to the ground. She quickly rolled over to defend herself from another hit. Seishiro had to hop away to avoid a tackle from Terran who was giving him a murderous look. He sighed and pulled out a Pokeball releasing his Zoroark, Valens. Valens bolted for Terran only to be carried along for the ride as he was tackled into a wall. He struggled against Terran's hold, only to have the wind knocked out of him with Rock Smash. While Terran was dealing with Valens, Michka took her chance kicked Seishiro hard in the stomach with her feet before pushing herself up. She followed up with a punch to his face but it was blocked.

"Submit, Michka. This won't end in your favor." Seishiro said.

"Bullshit, it's already not in my favor anyway. So why don't you take your offer…" Michka said, bringing her other fist back and slugging it across Seishiro's face. "And shove it!"

Dameon and Garchomp were still fighting against Bill and his Beartic. Beartic was making it very difficult to land a hit since he covered the floor with a thick sheet of ice. Bill was using the ice to gain speed and land hit after hit on Dameon and Garchomp.

_"We're getting our asses kicked, master."_ Garchomp said.

_"No shit. How the hell do I use my powers? I know I've got super strength and I know I have two others that I used."_ Dameon replied.

_"What attacks were they? Maybe I can help you figure this out."_

_"One was Dragonbreath and the other was one that sent me into a berserk state."_

_"Okay, so Dragonbreath and Outrage. Do you remember how you felt when you used the attacks?"_

_"Fury. Just blind fury after they killed Chelsea."_

_"I would suggest focusing your rage and trying again."_

Dameon thought about it for a moment and narrowly dodged an Ice Punch from Bill. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, he began to think of everything that transpired back at his house. Bill arriving with his men, taking him and Chelsea hostage, and then killing Chelsea with a shot to the stomach. With each passing memory, his rage grew towards Bill and he felt an abnormal amount of power building in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, but it felt similar to when he went on his rampage. Dameon gave a ferocious growl and his eyes shifted to match Garchomp's. His yellow eyes bore into Bill's ice blue making him become cautious.

_"So he's finally coming out, huh? Well let's see what he can do."_ Bill thought.

Dameon took a deep breath as he thought about the blistering Dragonbreath and he wanted nothing more to burn Bill to a crisp. He opened his mouth and the jet of orange and blue flames soared at Bill. Bill was prepared for that and began charging an Ice Beam in his hand Beartic began to engage against Garchomp once again. He narrowly dodged the flames and aimed his hand at Dameon and fired the Ice Beam. Dameon used the ice and began to slide towards Bill, dodging the attack. He jumped up as his body began to glow red. Bill held out his hands and formed a barrier of ice to prevent getting hit but was surprised when Dameon burst through the ice.

"Shit!" Bill swore loudly.

Dameon punched Bill hard in the face and opened his mouth again as he moved out of range. Another Dragonbreath soared at Bill and this time his aim was true. Bill gave a loud cry as the Dragonbreath pinned him to the wall and began to burn him. When the attack ended, all that was visible was a thick cloud of smoke.

"Master, duck!" Garchomp hollered.

Dameon ducked just in time to avoid Beartic flying over him and into the wall. Garchomp managed to blast him back towards Bill's location with a hard hitting tackle. He opened his mouth and a red and orange ball of energy began to form. Dameon recognized the attack from two years ago and slid towards Garchomp to get out of the way. As soon as he was clear, Garchomp used Hyper Beam on the archway of the hall, causing it to collapse. The rubble blocked the hallway's entrance and more than likely crushed Bill in the process.

"You think he's dead?" Dameon asked.

"No, I can still sense both of them," Garchomp replied glaring at the rubble. "If anything we just delayed him and pissed him off."

"Good, then let's use this time to vamoose."

Seishiro was proving to be fairly exceptional with hand to hand combat for being a Dark-Type. No matter how many times Michka would attack him, he would block most of the attacks and whichever attacks scored a hit made him flinch in pain. Terran was handling Valens without much difficulty but would occasionally be hit with an illusion technique and struck from behind. Michka and Seishiro currently had each other in a deadlock trying to overpower each other. She glanced back at Dameon and Garchomp to see that they had things covered on their end with Bill and Beartic. Knowing that they had to move now, she came up with a plan to escape.

"Dameon, shoot this bastard!" Michka hollered.

"If I shoot it'll hit you too!" Dameon said, raising his rifle.

"Just do it! I've got him in a deadlock so he can't move!"

Seishiro cursed again and released his hold on Michka to avoid getting shot. This proved to be another mistake since that is what Michka wanted him to do. She turned on her heel and delivered a powerful right hook on his cheek. Seishiro was sent spiraling down the hall and he collided with Valens. Terran hurried back to Michka when she relayed the plan to him. Michka looked at Terran and gave a nod. Both of them brought their fists back and smashed them into the ground. The ground gave a violent tremor and the floor began to fall away as it went towards Seishiro and Valens. Neither of them could move out of the way in time and they fell into the dark abyss of the hole that emerged.

"Did you kill them?" Dameon asked.

"Hopefully. If not I'll just have to try again." Michka replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

Dameon held his rifle at the ready and began heading down the hall towards the hole since that was their only avenue of escape. He took a quick glance and couldn't see how deep the hole went, but didn't take any chances. Taking a deep breath he released another searing Dragonbreath down the hole and waited to hear some form of scream. The scream never came and he concluded that Seishiro was probably dead. Turning to Michka, she nodded and started running to the end of the corridor. Dameon took point with Garchomp while Terran stayed by Michka.

"Hey I see a lift. Maybe it leads to the surface." Dameon said.

"Well let's go then!" Michka said.

The four of them made a dash for the elevator and were halfway there when they heard some voices coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw Seishiro and Valens looking pretty roughed up. Seishiro pulled out his pistol and took aim as a few soldiers appeared beside him. Dameon began firing at them as they continued to the elevator. Bullets started hissing by them and ricocheted off the wall. Garchomp and Terran made it to the elevator first and called it to come. Michka and Dameon tucked themselves against the walls with Garchomp and Terran doing the same. Dameon fired and managed to drop one soldier with a well-placed shot to the head. Michka fired the pistol she had and dropped another. The elevator gave a ring as the door opened.

"Go, go!" Dameon ordered, pointing to the elevator.

All of them dashed into the lift and pressed the button to the top floor. Michka gave a yelp as she fell to the ground. Turning to her, Dameon could see a bullet hole that went straight through her shin. He slung the rifle and took began to observe the wound to see how bad it was. There was an exit wound which was good since he wouldn't have to dig the bullet out of her.

"Got lucky there, Michka. The bullet went straight through you." Dameon said.

"That's all nice but that still fucking hurt!" Michka retorted.

"I know. I've been shot a fair amount of times in my career."

He ripped a sleeve off of his t-shirt and tied it around Michka's wound. She gave a wince as it put pressure over it. She tried to stand but fell back to the ground. Dameon knew he'd have to carry her so they could get out quickly. His radio broke his thoughts when he heard David's voice crackle through it.

_**"Black, we're taking some heavy resistance up here in the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys!?"**_ David said.

"We're coming up to the top floor on a lift, just hang on." Dameon replied.

_**"Well hurry up, bitch! Do you wanna live forever?"**_

Dameon rolled his eyes and canceled the link. He squatted down and picked Michka up in his arms before slinging her over his shoulder. Looking at Terran and Garchomp he got ready to tell them the plan.

"Alright, the lift here takes us outside. I need your help to get to the depot since I'll be carrying Michka. So you both will need to cover me while we move. Can you do that?" Dameon explained.

"We understand, master." Garchomp replied.

"Good. We'll have to move fast so get ready to run."

Terran and Garchomp nodded and got in front of Dameon and Michka to take point when the doors opened. Dameon readjusted Michka on his shoulder and rested his hand on her butt to help support her. Michka felt Dameon's hand on her butt and glanced at the back of his head with a red face. Was he using the opportunity just to grope her?

"Hey you freaking pervert, what are you doing?" Michka demanded.

"Supporting you so I don't drop you." Dameon replied calmly.

"More like a copafeel!"

Dameon ignored her rant as the doors opened. Sunlight poured into the elevator and blinded him a little bit. He could hear bullets off in the distance and he could make out some soldiers running in the open. Terran and Garchomp exited the lift and got on the defensive. Dameon tightened his grip on Michka and stepped out.

"Put me down, I can walk!" Michka barked.

"Michka, shut-up. I'm carrying you and that's final." Dameon replied.

* * *

David and Rein were currently inside the vehicle compound. When they separated from Dameon and Michka, they took out a lot of soldiers and had the assistance of the Pokémon that were being held captive. They had been fortunate enough not to run into any A-Gene users, but David had the feeling that would come soon enough. Rein had followed up on her claim by being able to figure out how to use the rifle. Granted she couldn't hit crap, she did manage to drop a few soldiers when they were making their way to the garage. The garage was filled with Humvees and supply trucks.

"Rein, hold off these bastards while I get a Humvee going!" David ordered.

"Don't need to tell me twice! Fenrir, take that guy down!" Rein shouted.

Mightyena lunged at a soldier that rounded the corner and began to attack him. Rein aimed at the door and flicked the rifle to burst mode. When another soldier entered, she unleashed a swarm of bullets, barely hitting him. The gun kicked up more than she thought.

"Argh, this stupid thing doesn't work!" Rein said.

"It does, you're just using the wrong technique," David answered, connecting two wires together.

Rein set the gun down and lunged at the next man that came through the door. Her claws were brought back and then she ran them through the surprised soldier. He gave a loud cry of pain as the talons embedded themselves in his stomach. He began to shake and Rein grinned broadly.

"What the hell are you?" The soldier asked.

"I'm a god motherfucker and it's judgment day!" Rein shouted.

Rein gave a hard twist and pulled her hand out of the man's stomach. She shook it free of any blood that was on it and turned back to the Humvee. The vehicle gave a loud roar as it came to life and Rein went to the back door. She opened it and Fenrir hopped in and she clambered in next, shutting the door. David revved the engine and Infernape blasted another soldier away with a Flamethrower. David pulled up his radio to contact Dameon to get a SITREP on his situation.

"Black, we're taking some heavy resistance up here in the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys!?" David said.

_**"We're coming up to the top floor on a lift, just hang on."**_ Dameon replied.

"Well hurry up, bitch! Do you wanna live forever?"

David pressed down on the gas after shifting to drive. The tires on the Humvee gave a loud screech as it lurched forward. Bullets began to pelt the Humvee from behind and the side. The glass was becoming harder to see through with the bullet smashing into it. Not wanting to take the risk of getting hit by a possible projectile, he decided to get Rein to do some work.

"Rein, get off your ass and start firing! Go through the top!" David barked.

"Well since you were so nice and demanding, I'll oblige," Rein replied, rolling her eyes.

She inserted a new magazine into the rifle and locked it. Standing up and opening the hatch, she aimed the rifle at the swarm of soldiers. She began squeezing the trigger repeatedly and managed to lay down some covering fire but was finding it difficult to aim with David driving. She dropped the magazine after it was empty and began to load a new one but was forced to duck after being shot at again.

"What kind of shit show did we drop into?" Rein asked.

"A deep one." David answered.

"No Really? You don't say?"

Rein stood up and began firing on the soldiers that she could see. While she was doing that, David was keeping his eyes peeled for Dameon and Michka. He decided to do another circuit to see if they managed to locate the area. Giving a sharp turn, he floored in back down towards the garage, forcing other soldiers to dodge the Humvee. He tapped Infernape on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Hey, keep your eyes open for Dameon and Michka. That goes for you too, Rein!" David yelled.

"Gotcha!" Rein hollered back.

David swerved left to avoid another Humvee and as he passed it, he locked eyes with Langdon. His eyes widened briefly at now having a strong threat pursuing them. He had to find Dameon and Michka immediately or they would be fighting Langdon alone. Looking into the wingmirror, David could see Langdon's Humvee do a 180 and begin speeding towards them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" David cursed. "Rein, start firing at the Humvee behind us!"

"On it!" Rein answered back.

She focused her fire on the Humvee on their rear. Her bullets kept on crashing into the windshield and hood. The bulletproof glass was making it harder to slow the Humvee down. In fact it just seemed to have Langdon promptly pick up speed. Rein pulled out her last magazine for the rifle and cursed her luck. She had gone on a trigger happy spree and was now down to 30 bullets.

"I'm on the last magazine!" Rein said.

"Damn-it!" David said, putting the pedal to the metal. "Infernape, aim out the window and use your fire!"

"On it, bro." Infernape said.

He broke the window out of the frame and stuck half of his body out. Getting a clear line of sight, he took a deep breath and released a Flamethrower. This made Langdon back off a bit but he continued his pursuit. Trying once again, Infernape released another Flamethrower at Langdon's Humvee but he easily swerved and dodged it.

"I'm not having much luck, Dave!" Infernape said.

"Just keep up the pressure!" David responded.

"Alright."

David's hands were becoming sweaty from gripping the steering wheel and he was growing more irritated at not being able to find Dameon or Michka. That's when he finally saw them. They were a couple hundred meters away and he had time to execute the move. Thinking fast, he contacted Dameon on the radio again.

"Black, are Michka and Terran able to fight?" David asked.

_**"Yeah, although Michka can't walk without support. She was shot in the shin."**_ Dameon replied.

"Alright, I'm directly in front of you and Langdon's right behind me. I'm going to keep charging you guys until the last second and then when I'm clear, have Michka and Terran give him a surprise."

_**"Understood, I'll relay the message to her."**_

Dameon canceled the connection and David continued driving straight at his friends. He had to do this just right or it wouldn't work.

"Rein, Infernape, keep up the pressure on Langdon! Make sure he's in line with my bumper!" David ordered.

"Got it!" Infernape and Rein replied.

Both Rein and Infernape continued to lay down attacks on Langdon to keep him under pressure. They managed to keep him directly behind David so he couldn't see around the sides. David was now within 100 meters of Dameon and Michka and preparing to swerve out of the way to leave Langdon open for punishment.

"Hang on tight you two!" David yelled, contacting Dameon. "Black, do it now!"

David jerked the steering wheel hard to the right and swerved out of the way. Langdon's Humvee continued straight for Dameon and Michka's position. Michka and Terran both hand their arms cocked back and ready to deliver the crushing blow. They both smashed theirs fists into the ground and that was all it took to stop Langdon's Humvee. The ground shot up from directly under the vehicle and sent it careening into the air and over the heads of Dameon, Garchomp, Michka and Terran. The Humvee hit the ground hard and continued rolling across the strip until it came to a stop. Not wanting to take any chances, Dameon picked Michka up again and started making a run for the Humvee while being shot at by the soldiers.

* * *

Terran and Garchomp were traveling beside the two of them to provide protection. As they were within reach of the Humvee, Dameon got hit by a couple of stray bullets. One hit him in his leg and the other in his side. He collapsed to his knees and gave a growl as he pushed himself up to continue. Rein opened the door and Dameon placed Michka inside. Michka pulled out a Pokeball and recalled Terran to it.

Dameon was about to climb in but another shot hit him. This time it hit him in the back, right behind his heart. His eyes widened in shock as he slumped forward. Garchomp turned to find the source of the shot and saw Langdon aiming a pistol from his overturned Humvee. He opened his mouth and an orange and red ball began to form. Langdon realized what was about to happen and prepared to defend himself. They Hyper Beam bolted right for the Humvee and as soon as it made contact, it exploded into an inferno.

The flames surrounded Langdon and any nearby soldiers. Rein held up a Pokeball and returned Garchomp to it since Dameon was in too much shock from the hit. She closed the door and patted David on the shoulder giving him the signal to get moving. David floored the Humvee to the gates and glanced back at the roaring flames. He saw Langdon walk out of the flames, his clothes somewhat singed, but for the most part, completely unharmed. Langdon must have used some sort of telekinetic barrier to defend himself. Dismissing the thought, David turned to look at Dameon who was being attended to by Michka and Rein.

"How's he doing?" David asked.

"He's fine. The bullets are being pushed out of him." Rein replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's some sort of healing factor. The bullets are being forced out and his wounds are closing."

"Good, he can't die just yet. Now hang on, we're going through the gate!"

David floored the Humvee and ignored the bullets pelting the windshield. The Humvee burst through the gate and continued down the road into the desert. They had escaped the base and were on their way to freedom.

* * *

Langdon had walked out of the flames after defending himself with a defensive barrier. He was glad he did or else Garchomp would have killed him with the Hyper Beam. He glared at the Humvee containing the escaped A-Gene users as it broke through the gate. His anger was so strong that the energy around him was making the soldiers freeze from the powerful killing intent. He raised a hand to his nose and could feel blood trickling down. This always happened when he exerted a lot of power. His nose would start to bleed and would do so frequently.

Tucking his MK23 away, he pondered on what to do next. He could send out Bill, Seishiro or Amiko to track them but decided against it. None of them were in any condition to fight and they would be outnumbered. If he sent the soldiers it would draw too much attention and they would most likely get crushed facing all of them. He gave a growl as he would have to hold off the search to think of a new plan.

"What do you want to do, Colonel Gardner?" A soldier asked.

"Hold off for now. Start delegating squads to take care of the wounded and dead." Langdon replied.

"Sir, shouldn't we chase after those A-Gene wielders?"

"No. I have a plan to deal with them. We'll find them soon enough."

Langdon wiped more blood from his nose and began to walk back to the vehicle depot. He decided to go back to his office and calm down to give himself time to recover. As he was walking back, he saw Seishiro, Bill and Amiko walking towards him. Bill and Seishiro looked banged up and that didn't please him at all. They were two of the strongest A-Gene wielders he had at his disposal and they failed to stop Dameon and Michka.

"Colonel Gardner, we have some bad news." Bill began.

"Besides the fact you failed your mission?" Langdon replied.

"Yes Sir, before me and Seishiro engaged Dameon and Michka, they were in your office."

Langdon stopped dead as he heard that last bit of information. If they were in his office, they were most likely looking for something. He glared at Bill and Seishiro as he held out both hands. Both of them began to hover in the air and started gagging as Langdon began to strangle them slowly.

"If I find any important documents missing from my office because you two failed in stopping them, I will put a bullet in both of your heads," Langdon said in a low and dangerous tone.

He released Bill and Seishiro from his bind and they fell to the ground sputtering for breath. Amiko watched Langdon's retreating form for a bit before looking back at Bill and Seishiro. They stood up and rubbed their throats to ease the pain that the constriction left. She gave a wicked smile as she rested her hands on the back of her head.

"Should I just give you both the kiss of death right now?" Amiko asked, licking her lips.

Bill and Seishiro said nothing and began their march back to the base. Knowing Langdon, he would follow through with his threats. He always did and this definitely wouldn't stop him from killing them both.

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter everybody. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you're all getting ready to enjoy the holidays. If I don't update again before Christmas I'll try to do it again sometime afterward. I'm on break until January 7th since I decided to do a winter class to get some more credits and boost the GPA a bit. Be sure to check out the OC info below since there are still some positions that haven't even been applied for yet and I stated that'd I'd accept a second submission from people. Until next time guys. Later- CaptainPrice**

**OCs Introduced:**

**Amiko Blivernette (bluemagesfairytail)**

**Story Shoutouts: 12/18/12**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. (Recently Updated on 12/8/12)**

**************"Elementals" by zombicidal-maniac: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-1**

**Fire-1**

**Water-0**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-0**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-0**

**Bug-2**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-0**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	9. Public Enemy No 1

**Hey all, Captain here with another update for 'Rise of the Hybrids' which will probably be the last one for a while since I start my winterim class tomorrow and then once it's done school starts up again. I introduce a new OC this chapter and we get a little more to some of the characters. So let's get to the chapter.**

**Warning: language and violence present.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Pokemon and Human conversation through thought**

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

David was pushing the Humvee as fast as it could go. He, Rein, Dameon and Michka just barely escaped the military facility and it was only a matter of time before they would be hunted down. The vehicle they were in would be easily identified by the local authorities and it would be able to be tracked down. Briefly breaking away from his thoughts, he looked in the rearview mirror to check on his friends.

"Hey, are you all doing okay back there?" David asked.

"I'm okay, but my shin hurts like hell." Michka replied.

"I'm fine, but now I'm bored." Rein answered.

Dameon was still out cold from being shot earlier and didn't respond. His healing factor stitched him up so he should be fine. David nodded when he heard the status of his comrades and returned his focus to his earlier thoughts. Glancing around and taking a look at the terrain he saw nothing but clear skies and desert in every direction. He cursed and began hoping that they would come across a rest area to switch cars otherwise they would have to try and survive in the desert which would be impossible in their condition.

"Hey, keep your eyes open for any possible rest stops." David said.

"What for?" Rein asked.

"We'll have to change vehicles soon or else we'll have to bail and try to walk through the desert."

"Why can't we stick with this one?"

"It's being tracked."

"How's it being tracked exactly?" Michka asked.

"It's a government owned vehicle, so it has LoJack. With that they can track us while we're in the car."

Rein crossed her arms in a pout. Her mind clicked as she thought of an idea.

"Why don't we just take out the LoJack thingy? Then those fuckers won't be able to track us." Rein suggested.

"Even if we take it out they'll be able to identify the vehicle. They'll most likely have the authorities looking for us in and they probably gave them the license plate number for the Humvee." David replied.

"Motherfucker."

Rein resumed her pouting as her idea was shot down. Michka sighed and rubbed her head as she began to follow David's request to search for any rest stops. She glanced back at Dameon to check on him. He was still unconscious from his injuries and it appeared that he would be out for quite some time. She smiled to herself as she thought back to him offering her to tag along with him, David and Rein. She also remembered how he went out of his way to carry her to safety after she was shot.

_"Thanks for helping me, Dameon. I definitely owe you for getting me out of there."_ Michka thought.

Michka reached for her bag and opened it to take a look at the files she stole from Langdon's office. She didn't have as much time as she liked to look at them earlier but now since they were in the middle of nowhere searching for rest stop, she found some time to take another look. Her hands picked up the first file she touched and opened it up. Inside the file were a folded map, sheets of paper stapled together and photos. As Michka looked through the file, Rein had taken an interest in it as well.

"What's that?" Rein asked, nodding at the file.

"Before Dameon and I met up with you and Dave, we infiltrated Langdon's office and I knicked this. It's a file containing information on the A-Gene studies." Michka answered.

"Can I take a look?"

"When I'm finished with it, sure," Michka replied. "But now I'm busy collecting information on how far the United States has come with the A-Gene studies."

When those words left Michka's lips, David's eyes glanced up at the rearview mirror again. He never asked Michka what she was doing in the United States in the first place. When he first met her he just thought she was another A-Gene wielder that was captured and brought against her will. Now he was suspicious of Michka when she said that she was searching for information on the progress the United States made.

"Michka, what is it you said you did?" David asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Michka asked, looking up.

"No, you didn't. What do you mean you're here to get information?"

"Why does it matter?"

David pulled the Humvee off the side of the road and stopped the vehicle. He turned the Humvee off and turned around in his seat to talk with Michka. If this was going where he thought, then it would be unpleasant. Rein and Michka gave David a confused look as to why he stopped the Humvee.

"What's wrong?" Michka asked.

"Michka, I'm going to ask you one time and all I ask is that you tell me the truth. You owe me that much after I helped you escape from that hell hole." David said.

"Okay."

"What government do you work for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Michka, I'm not stupid. Which government sent you?"

Michka fell silent and bit her tongue. David had figured it out and now she felt a little uncomfortable with answering.

"Alright, you're right." Michka said. "My name is Michka Kasei Morré. I'm from a small town in the Hoenn Region, Verdanturf."

"I see. Now why did the Hoenn Government send you here of all places to search for the progress made in the A-Gene studies?" David asked.

"I was just sent here to relay information back to my government. I'm not the only agent in the field that's searching for evidence on the A-Gene."

"So there are more agents here in the United States?"

"I was the only agent sent from my government. They chose a handful of the best agents and sent them everywhere. Although I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they did send another agent here. Before I was captured by Seishiro, I was in frequent contact with my government. Since I haven't talked to them in weeks, they probably think I'm dead."

David's face was one of shock and then anger. He dragged a hand down his face and stepped out of the Humvee. He slammed the door and glared at Michka through the window as he paced the alongside the Humvee. Michka was confused as to why David was angry and decided to step out to converse with him. She sighed and closed the file, setting it back in her bag. She exited the vehicle and leaned against it as she waited for David to calm down a little bit.

"Michka, tell me that you're not going to send that over to your government." David said.

"I will. David, I have an obligation to fulfill by doing what my government tells me." Michka replied calmly.

"Michka, you can't send them that information! If you do, you're going to create a bigger shitstorm than we're already in!"

"Excuse me? How can I possibly add to this giant clusterfuck?"

David stopped and turned to Michka with an incredulous look on his face. He shook his head and scoffed at her. He once believed everything his government told him and he personally executed some of their operations to ensure that their goals were accomplished. Ever since he was locked up in the base, he felt betrayed and knew that everything they did was corrupt and it took him a long time to figure it out. Part of him was just in denial at first but now that feeling was gone.

"And you seriously believe what they tell you?" David sneered.

"The Hoenn Government hasn't had any success with the A-Gene, but they're trying to stop the creation of the super soldiers!" Michka retorted.

"Bullshit! They're going to take that information and use it to create them!"

"How can you be so sure, huh!?"

David swore loudly and covered his fist in searing flames. He gave the hardest punch he could and shattered the driver's side window. The violent action put Michka on edge and she had her hand resting on her Pokeball ready to release Terran should things get ugly. David let his hand hang by his side as blood dripped from his knuckles.

"Michka, look what they did to me and Black! We proudly served our country for years and you know what we got as thanks? We were stabbed in the back, captured and left in the hands of scientists to torture us! Now what the hell do you think they're going to do to you if you send that information to them?" David yelled.

"They know I have the A-Gene and they haven't tried anything on me yet. So how do explain that?" Michka challenged.

"Because they're fucking using you! The minute you give them what they want they'll silence you!"

"I refuse to believe that. Our governments have different views and mine is one peacekeeping."

"Michka, don't you see what's happening to the world with this discovery?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway, so humor me."

The door to the Humvee opened and Dameon stumbled out. He took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings. He closed the door and used the Humvee as support to stand upright. His legs gave out and he collapsed against the tire. He was woken up by Michka and David's fight and he had been thinking on how to diffuse the conflict.

"Both of you need to shut the hell up!" Rein shouted from the window.

"Put a cork in it!" David shot back.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Jarhead?"

"I just did! Now shut up!"

Dameon had enough of the bickering and reached his hand up to Michka's waist. He grabbed the grip of the pistol she had and yanked the gun free from her shorts. Turning the safety off, he fired three shots in the air. The shouting ceased as David, Michka and Rein ducked for cover. Dameon gave an exasperated sigh as he turned to his cohorts.

"Now that I have your attention, shut the fuck up!" Dameon said, getting to his feet. "In case you've all forgotten, we're still being tracked and sitting here bitching at each other is not helping us with our top priority!"

"Black, do you even know what Michka's going to do with those files she stole from the base?" David replied.

"I do, Dave. Now let me explain something here."

"Please do!" Rein demanded.

"Michka, I'm in the same boat as Dave. You cannot give that information out."

"Dameon, I know you think that this will cause an insurrection but you have to trust me." Michka replied.

Dameon rolled his eyes as he tried to think of something to say to counter Michka's statement.

"Michka, take a look at the world right now. The A-Gene is the one thing every military is after. If you want an analogy of what I'm trying to explain, let me ask you this. Did you ever learn about the Cold War growing up? The United States and the Soviet Union were in a nuclear arms race. You've got two superpowers with different governments. The United States is a capitalist government and the Soviet Union is one of communism. Do you know what Russia did to get information on how to make those atomic and hydrogen bombs?" Dameon explained.

"Well the answer is obviously espionage, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rein replied.

"What he's saying is that we're in another Cold War, but the only difference is that we're in a race to create a super soldier this time instead of nuclear weapons. The bigger threat is that this time instead of two governments you've got more than a dozen." David answered.

"That's right, and granted that other governments are no doubt testing, it leads to the main question. Who will be the first to reach success?"

"So you're telling me that if I send this I'll be painting a bullseye on the United States to become the head target for the search on the studies?" Michka asked.

"Precisely. Most of the world hates the United States and the minute they see something that can benefit them to overpower the United States, they'll be foaming at the mouth to get it and be top dog."

Michka took her hand off Terran's Pokeball as she decided it wouldn't be necessary to summon him. She glanced at her bag and then looked between David and Dameon. In a way she could understand them but she just felt that it was unlikely that the United States would be the main target.

"Look I understand where you guys are coming from, trust me. But don't you think you're being arrogant by saying the United States is the top dog?" Michka asked.

"That's because it is. Granted our government is filled with power hungry retards and we're in shit so deep with our debt that we can't see over the damn pile, it's a country of opportunity. This brings us back to the Cold War again. The two most powerful countries were the United States and Russia. If anyone tried to pick a fight with us back then we'd fuck them up, plain and simple." David said.

"Guess that's true."

"Michka, all I ask is that you don't do that. This will only escalate the problem. I'm willing to bet every government that has their money in the super soldier race has agents conducting espionage. There'll be agents in your government as well and the minute you hand that over, they'll be all over that." Dameon said.

Michka crossed her arms as she let Dameon and David's words sink into her. They brought up a couple of points with the explanation but she still had a job to do. She knew the director of the agency that sent her personally and he was the only guy she gave the information to. The only way that the information could be intercepted was if someone he was directly affiliated with got their hands on it and there was very few who had that privilege.

"Well what if I was to tell you that I'm only sending the information to the director of our security agency personally? He's the only one that sees the progress I've found." Michka said.

"That's out of the question. The minute he gets it, it'll go straight up the chain of command and that's when all hell will break loose." Dameon said.

"So where does this leave us then?"

"Basically the minute we get anywhere where you can send that information, we'll be watching your every move." David replied.

* * *

With that, David climbed back into the Humvee and started it up again. They had wasted precious time with their argument and were losing their window of escaping detection. Dameon got into the front seat alongside David and Michka sat in her seat reading the information again. She would have to be careful with getting the information sent out to her government now that Dameon and David were going to be keeping surveillance on her. Cursing under her breath, she returned to the page she was on before the fight started.

The Humvee soared down the road again and everyone remained silent. The fight had left the tension high and everyone was almost afraid to say anything in fear of starting another fight. Now was not the time to fight and if they did, it would lead to them being captured once again. Everyone was occupying themselves with a trivial task to prevent interacting with each other. David kept his focus on driving and looking out for a possible rest stop or any form of a moving vehicle. Dameon's thoughts drifted back to Chelsea and then to his father. Rein closed her eyes to take a nap and Michka continued observing the information she stole. Michka turned another page and came across a list with pictures of people that had a lot of notes by their profile.

"Hey, there's a list in here." Michka said.

"A list of what?" David replied.

"I think it's a list of people that they located that have the A-Gene. It would make sense because when I look at the map that was in here, it has numbers located all over the place and the numbers match with the people in the profile."

Michka's eyes went down from one name to the next as she located each one on the map. Upon further investigation she noticed that there were multiple markings on the map as well as the page. It would have a question mark, an x, a circle or a check. As she retraced her steps she finally was able to conclude the status of the people on the list.

"Okay, here's the bad news. The people on the list here are marked on the map with a question mark, an x, a circle, or a check. The marks are on the profiles of the people who are listed." Michka informed.

"So what does each mark stand for?" Dameon asked, glancing back.

"This is my belief. The x stands for terminated, the question mark stands for either a possible area of said target or their last known spot, the circle stands for the area where the target definitely is, and the check signals capture."

"Are we in there?" Rein asked.

"Yes we are."

"What does it say about us?"

"David Randall Montes, captured. Reinforce Yukimura, captured. Michka Kasei Morré, captured. Dameon Ross Blackburn, captured."

Michka sighed and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. Dameon, David and Rein remained silent after Michka listed off their names. Getting curious, Dameon turned back to Michka.

"What's the ratio of the marks on the map?" Dameon requested.

"Uh, there are a lot of circles and checks. There's also a fair amount of x marks too." Michka answered.

"Where are most of the circles located?"

"There's a couple in Kansas, New York and Texas. There's one in Minnesota, South Carolina and Oregon, too."

David cursed as he heard each of the locations Michka said. It was like a sick game of hunting and the only way to survive was to run. Those that were in circled locations had absolutely no idea that they were being monitored and would eventually be captured if they weren't informed.

"Who is it that was listed in the Kansas area?" David asked.

"There are only two names that I'm seeing here. A male named Dean Hartsock and a female by the name of Katherine Terrine." Michka replied.

"Shit, Black, they've got Dean in their crosshairs."

"Shit," Dameon muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, look!" Rein exclaimed, pointing out the window. "There's a gas station right up there!"

Sure enough, there was a BP gas station in the distance. It didn't look as though there were any cars in the parking lot, but at least they had an area of interest to acquire one. David glanced back at Rein with a smirk.

"Good hunting, kid." David said.

* * *

David pulled into the gas station and came to a stop beside a set of pumps. They had to come up with a plan to get a car and avoid drawing attention to themselves. The only problem was that they would end up drawing attention with the plan that David had devised.

"Okay, before we do anything, here's the plan," David said, turning to look at them with a serious expression.

"Spill it, Jarhead," Rein said, rolling her eyes.

"Just like we did at the base. Follow mine and Black's every move and do as we tell you."

"So what's the plan?" Michka asked.

"We're going to commandeer a car and get to one of our hideouts." Dameon said.

"You guys have hideouts?" Rein asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Standard safety protocol for us. We have hidden areas that the government doesn't know about."

Rein shrugged at the answer she received. She wasn't going to question the plan since Dameon and David had kept her alive so far and they obviously knew what they were doing.

"Let's go into the gas station and wait for a car to come. We can start getting some things to eat and drink while we wait," David said, walking to the building.

The four of them got out of the Humvee and made their way to the building. Once they entered, Michka and Rein went to look around for whatever snacks they wanted to eat. David was glancing around and trying to locate each of the cameras. Dameon was keeping an eye out for any vehicles that would pull in while simultaneously looking at the television that was mounted on the wall. He was hoping that the authorities weren't looking for them just yet and the only way to find out was to watch the screen. David walked up behind Dameon and leaned in a little bit.

"There are four cameras in here and three outside. There's only one guy working, but he'll be able to identify us." David whispered.

"What are you thinking?" Dameon replied.

"I think we should subdue him and hide him so he can't alert the authorities when we try to jack a car."

"Alright, make it happen."

David nodded and walked over to Rein and Michka to explain the plan. Dameon continued keeping his focus outside and on the TV. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rein sauntering up to the counter and he was beginning to wonder what David told her to do. Rein got against the counter and leaned forward with a flirtatious grin. The clerk looked up at Rein and smirked back.

"How can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I need to use the bathroom. Can I borrow the bathroom key, cutie?" Rein asked.

"Sure, hang on a minute."

The clerk fumbled under the counter and the keys jingled as he handed them to Rein. She gave him a wink and waltzed over to the door with a swing in her hips. Her tantalizing performance was enough to have the clerk's gaze linger longer. He continued watching Rein until she was out of sight. He resumed lounging back in the chair as he waited for Dameon, David and Michka to purchase their things. Rein came back moments later and stood in the entranceway.

"Hey sexy, do you think you can help me unlock the door? The key doesn't want to turn for me." Rein said.

"I'll be right there," the clerk nodded.

The clerk stood up and followed Rein out the door. David smirked as Rein managed to lure the clerk away and he made his way behind the counter. His eyes fell on the surveillance footage. He could see each of the cameras and he located Rein and the clerk walking around the outside. Michka came over to the monitors to see how Rein would eventually subdue the clerk. What they saw take place was both clever and brutal.

Rein had given the keys to the clerk so he could open the door. He turned his back to herr and inserted the key into the lock. Just as he was about to turn it, Rein decided to distract him to carry out her plan. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against his back. The clerk froze in surprise at Rein's suggestive gesture. Rein smirked to herself and moved her mouth close to his ear.

"Why don't you open that door and we can have some fun?" Rein whispered.

"Heh, you're definitely a forward chick aren't you?" The clerk asked.

"You're about to find out, big boy."

The clerk unlocked the door and was about to open it, but that wasn't going to happen. As soon as the clerk unlocked the door, Rein grabbed the back of his head and drove it into the door as hard as she could. A loud thump sounded as the clerk's head smashed into the door. He fell to the ground out cold with a bruise now forming on his head. Rein opened the door and dragged the clerk inside to hide him.

"That girl has some serious issues," David muttered, shaking his head as he walked over to Dameon.

Dameon changed the channel as David and Michka came over to him. He had been checking news stations to see if there was any news about their escape. So far he didn't have any luck with finding anything but he had the feeling that would find something soon. He changed the channel again and came across another local news station.

**"Breaking news this hour, we've received reports from local authorities about four prisoners that escaped from a maximum security prison in Lincoln County. Residents are advised not to engage as they are considered highly dangerous. If you see them, contact your local authorities. The photos we are about to show you are the suspects you should be watching out for,"** the woman said before the camera transitioned to four pictures.

The pictures went from left to right and gave the names. Dameon Ross Blackburn, David Randall Montes, Michka Kasei Morré and Reinforce Yukimura. Dameon let a sigh escape him as they now had an additional challenge. The state knew they were convicts now but he wasn't sure how many states were put on the lookout for them. None of them noticed Rein had come back up behind them. She looked at their photos on the TV and scoffed.

"Man! Those fuckers couldn't even give the common courtesy to get my good side? That's not even a good picture of me!" Rein said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, we've finally been compromised. We need to get ready to move soon. Rein, did you tie up that clerk?" David said.

"Yeah, he's not going anywhere."

"Okay, good. Black, Michka, we need to get the guns from the Humvee. We'll wait for someone to pull up in a car and we'll ambush them there."

"Sounds good." Michka said with a nod.

"Here you go, Michka," Dameon said, handing her the pistol he plucked from her earlier.

"You brought that in here and the clerk didn't notice?"

"I had it hidden under my shirt."

Michka shrugged it off and took the pistol back from Dameon. Dameon exited the building and hustled over to the Humvee to retrieve the rifles. Opening the door, he grabbed the long black weapons and slung one of them on his shoulder as he held the other. He kicked the door shut and hurried back into the store. He whistled at David and tossed the rifle at him. David caught the rifle and slung it on his shoulder.

"Michka, you'll have to initiate the ambush. You've got a smaller firearm and can conceal it. Once you've got them at gunpoint, Black and I will come and back you up." David said.

"Whatever works, Dave. Let's just hope that a car comes by soon." Michka replied.

"While we're waiting, we should stock up on some food. Rein, go find a garbage bag and start cramming it with food and drinks," Dameon said, turning to the younger girl.

"Man, you all get the fun job," Rein grumbled, trudging off to the counter.

While Rein began occupying herself with stealing food, Dameon, David and Michka kept a lookout for any vehicles. All of them were beginning to get nervous and started to contemplate to just using the Humvee for a little longer. Michka frowned and stepped out of the building and knelt down. She pressed her palm to the ground and closed her eyes to try and detect any vibrations in the ground. She didn't feel anything at first but then a faint pulse reached her. Michka began to heighten her senses as best as she could to increase the range. This time, she felt a couple more vibrations and she could make out at least two vehicles.

"We've got two cars coming towards us right now. Get ready." Michka said.

She tucked the gun into her shorts and pulled her hoodie over it. David motioned for Rein to get out of sight as he and Dameon hid to the side of the wall. They both kept an eye on Michka to make sure she would be able to handle the situation. She was sitting in the driver's side of the Humvee with the door open to keep a low profile. Two vehicles pulled into the parking lot and up to the pumps. One was a Ford pickup truck and the other was a Dodge Charger. Michka glanced out of the door and saw the people she was going up against.

There were only two of them. The one in the pickup was a teenage boy and the other was a very muscular man. Michka nodded to herself as she chose her target. She stepped out of the Humvee and closed the door. She walked over to the man by the car and had her hand resting by the grip of the pistol. The man turned around and saw Michka staring at him. He grinned at her and leaned on his car.

"Well what can I do you for, baby?" The man asked.

"You can start by giving me your car." Michka replied.

"Whoa now. I'll take you for a ride, but I am not letting you drive."

"I said, give me your car."

"Tell you what. If you go for a ride with me I'll let you drive it for a bit."

"You don't get it, do you? Give me your car, or I'll take it from you!"

"Okay, look bitch, you best get out of here before I slap you."

Michka's eye twitched at his comment and she pulled out the gun while he had his back turned. She cocked the gun and aimed at the back of the man's head. The man froze and turned around to see Michka pointing the gun at him. He held up his hands and a smirk formed on his face.

"That's not a suggestion. Do it or I'll shoot you." Michka sneered.

"Girl, you ain't going to shoot no one," the man said, taking a step forward. "Now really, put the fucking gun down."

"You should listen to the lady, bro," David said, walking over to them with his rifle raised.

"Oh? And who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry about it. Just do as we say and maybe this won't end badly for you."

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger, kid. You also have a witness that will see everything here."

David glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see the man by the pickup truck looking at them with surprise. He cursed as he hoped Dameon would take care of him soon so he wouldn't alert the police. Turning his gaze back to the man in front of him, he was a little surprised to see him start walking towards them.

"Stop or I will shoot!" David warned.

"I call bullshit on that," the man replied, continuing his walk.

Bang! Michka fired one round at the man's feet in warning. David shook his head in disappointment with Michka's action. During his time in the military, he and Dameon were always told shoot to kill. There were no warning shots in situations like this.

"Lady, I'll deal with you once I take out this guy here." The man sneered.

"Hey, dude," David said, gaining the man's attention. "I don't fuck around man. You take another step and I will blow you away."

The man just grinned and started to take a step. Bang! The man hit the ground writhing in pain as David's shot hit him directly in the shoulder. Michka turned to David in shock that he shot an unarmed man. He returned her stare before walking over to the downed man. The man looked up at David with fear and screamed in pain as he pressed his foot on the wound.

"I warned you." David said.

While David and Michka were busy with the man David just shot, Dameon made his way to the other civilian that climbed back into his truck. He was pulling out his cell phone and beginning to dial the police. Dameon cursed and bolted to the door and smashed the window open with the rifle. The teen dropped the phone in surprise and raised his hands up in surrender. Dameon had the rifle aiming at the teen and he brought back his commanding voice that he used when he was in the military.

"Get out of the car, now!" Dameon yelled.

"Please don't kill me man, I'm just a kid," the teen replied, shaking badly.

"I said get out of the car!"

Dameon opened the door and grabbed the teen by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the ground. He kept aiming the rifle at the teen to keep control of the situation. He ordered the teen to his feet and to put his hands on his head. Dameon walked up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck once again, keeping the barrel of the rifle against his back. He glanced over at David and Michka to see that they had their target subdued and were making their way to the restroom.

"Rein, get out here with the key!" Michka hollered.

Rein appeared seconds later holding the bathroom key. She had a bummed out look on her face since she didn't get to partake in the action. She hustled over to the door and opened it so Dameon and David could usher their hostages into the bathroom. Once both of them were in the bathroom they got down on their knees. David and Dameon looked at each other and nodded. They brought back the rifles and looked down at the two men.

"Sorry about this kid. It's nothing personal, but we just need to borrow your cars for a bit." Dameon apologized.

With that being said, David and Dameon knocked both of the men out with a hit to the face. They departed the bathroom and Rein locked the door. Their task was completed and all they had to do now was get out of there immediately.

"Michka, Rein, go get the supplies from the store. Dave, choose the car you want." Dameon instructed.

David ran back to the sports car and got in the driver's seat. Dameon went back to the Humvee and began searching for the files inside Michka's bag. He found them and hurried back over to David. He handed David the files and he placed them under the seat of the car. Rein and Michka came out of the store holding two garbage bags filled with beverages and snacks.

"Hustle up!" David barked.

"Dave, take Michka and Rein to my hideout. You know where it is right?" Dameon said.

"Yeah, I do. But where are you going?"

"I'm heading back to Oklahoma. I need to be sure my old man is okay and I want to…"

"Okay, you don't have to explain any further, bro. I'll head to your safe house and meet you there."

Dameon clapped David on the shoulder and gave a small smile. He clapped his hands as he looked at Rein. She tossed him one of the garbage bags and he caught it. Dameon nodded at her in thanks and turned on his heel and went to the truck. He climbed in and set the rifle and bag in the back. The engine roared to life and he began to roll out of the parking lot. He turned back to Michka, Rein and David to bid farewell. Rein and Michka looked confused at his sudden departure. Dameon gave a two fingered wave before accelerating out of the parking lot and down the road.

"Where's he going?" Rein asked, watching Dameon's truck disappear in the distance.

"Black's got some unfinished business. He's going to meet us at his safe house." David replied.

"How long will he be gone?" Michka asked.

"Don't know, but he'll be back."

David started the car after Rein and Michka climbed in. They set the bag of goodies in the backseat with Rein. Michka and Rein slammed the doors to the car and the engine roared to life. David felt a large grin spread across his face. He always wanted to drive the Dodge Charger and now that he had the luxury, he would enjoy it to the max. Shifting the gears to drive, he slammed down on the accelerator and the tires gave a loud screech as the car sped out of the parking lot. He turned to grin at his two companions.

"We made it, guys. It'll take them a while before they find us now." David said.

"Great, now shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep," Rein grunted, leaning back.

"Dave, where are those files?" Michka asked.

"Under my seat."

He reached under the seat and pulled out the files. Michka took them and opened them once again to continue her search for all the key information.

* * *

Langdon was sitting in his office. Standing in front of him was Seishiro Tokugawa and Bill Harding. He called them both into his office after he went through all of his files to determine what Michka and Dameon had snatched from him. They currently possessed some of the most critical data that was acquired through the years. They had taken the list of their targets along with the map that revealed their locations, the data about the DNA progress with the A-Gene and locations of other facilities that were working with the A-Gene. To say that Langdon was mad was an understatement. He was absolutely furious.

His hands were folded in front of his chin as he leveled Seishiro and Bill with a glare. He wanted nothing more than to kill the two in front of him, but it would be pointless. They were his strongest men and he needed them to carry out some tasks. Langdon leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and blew out a stream of smoke.

"Seishiro, Bill, what can you say to me right now to prevent me from killing you both where you stand?" Langdon asked.

"Sir, I recall you saying that Seishiro, Amiko and I were the strongest members at your disposal. So it just seems irrational to lose some of your best assets." Bill replied.

"True, but that's not enough. You've got to do better than that if you want to convince me."

"Colonel Gardner, you will need Bill and me in order to carry out your tasks. With those four A-Gene users that escaped, we're your best bet of either eliminating them or capturing them again." Seishiro said.

"Well said."

Langdon pulled out his MK23 and fired two shots. Both Seishiro and Bill fell to the ground in pain. He shot Bill in the shoulder and he shot Seishiro in the thigh. His eyes bore into the two before him as they dealt with the pain.

"Consider this your first and only warning. You pull another stunt like this again and I will kill both of you, no matter how valuable of an asset you may be to me. Do I make myself clear?" Langdon sneered.

"Yes, sir!" Seishiro and Bill replied.

"Get yourselves cleaned up and standby for any possible missions."

Seishiro and Bill gave a salute and limped out of the room. Amiko entered as they left and Langdon's mood became even worse. All he wanted to do right now was try to calm down but with Amiko's appearance, she made his blood pressure rise. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and rested it in the ash tray. Shedding his duster and his shirt, he walked over to one of the cabinets to search for tissues and rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts he received from the explosion. He heard Amiko close the door behind him and was doing everything in his power to remain calm.

"Well, well, I must say that for a man who's almost forty, you're definitely sexy without a shirt on." Amiko smirked.

"What do you want?" Langdon asked pulling out the items he was searching for.

"Just to talk with you for a minute and give you an update about our four escaped A-Gene users."

Langdon grunted in response and sat back down to start cleaning his cuts. Amiko went to the front of his desk and leaned forward on it, displaying a fair amount of cleavage. She clicked her tongue when Langdon didn't take the bait and decided to get on with the information he was looking for.

"That QRF that you sent out after them found the Humvee that they used since it had LoJack. They also found some civilians locked in the bathroom of the gas station." Amiko informed.

"What did the civilians tell you?" Langdon asked.

"Nothing of much use, but they did give us a positive ID that the people who locked them up were our friends that escaped a while ago."

"This is proving to be pointless with your information, Amiko. Either give me something good or get out of my sight."

"Well we did send out the message for law enforcement to be on the lookout for them and we also managed to obtain the license plates of the cars they stole from the civilians they locked up."

Langdon took another drag of his cigarette and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes and puffed out some more smoke as he processed what Amiko said. At least they had a start to tracking down Dameon, David, Michka and Rein but it wouldn't be enough. The best thing to do would be to try and anticipate their next move. Langdon had an idea of what Dameon and David would do next. He remembered the marked map and if his hunch was right, they would most likely head to Kansas and try to meet up with Dean.

"Fine, at least you've got a lead but that's not going to last long. By the time we find those vehicles they'll be long gone and in possession of a new one." Langdon said.

Amiko rolled her eyes at Langdon's response. She gave a stretch and walked around the desk. She plopped down in Langdon's lap and rested her hands on his shoulders. Langdon's face expression didn't change as she tried to get a reaction out of him with her flirting. He puffed out another stream of smoke into her face. Amiko gave a playful moan and dragged her hand down his chest.

"Oh, you naughty guy," she teased, giving him a sultry grin.

There was a click as Langdon cocked his MK23 and aimed the barrel at Amiko's stomach. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he prodded the gun in her stomach again.

"You've got three seconds to get off of me before I end you." Langdon hissed.

"You really need to lighten up, stud. Usually men would jump at the chance to get with this," Amiko replied, gesturing to her body.

"I'm not any other man. Unlike most of these brain-dead imbeciles, I have priorities and goals to reach. Getting frisky with you is the last thing on my mind."

"Fine, fine. If you want something done, just call me. Although I should tell you that your attitude is a turn on for me."

With that being said, Amiko left the room and closed the door behind her. Langdon rubbed his eyes and blew out some more smoke. He extinguished his cigarette and rested it in the ash tray once again. He put his shirt back on along with his duster. After putting away the tissues and rubbing alcohol, he exited his office and locked the door. There was one thing he wanted to do.

* * *

Langdon arrived in another cell block that happened to be a floor down from the one that experienced the breakout. He wanted to check to see if one of the prisoners they recently caught was still in good condition for testing. He entered the doors and traversed down the walkway towards the cell. He finally came to a stop in front of another cell that contained a young woman that held the A-Gene.

The girl looked to be around seventeen years old and stood at five foot nine. The girl had light tanned skin, brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that were hidden under her headscarf. She was wearing a green loose long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and brow knee high boots. She turned to look at him and Langdon could see her eyes narrow into a harsh glare.

"It seems you're still going strong," Langdon said, crossing his arms. "That's good because you'll need to do extra work with the testing now."

"Did you lose some test subjects?" The girl shot back.

"Obviously I did. Otherwise I wouldn't be telling you now, would I?"

The girl scoffed and sat back on her mattress. Langdon glanced down at the food that they left for her and saw it was untouched. She wasn't eating and that would make her a weak test subject to continue on.

"You haven't touched your food, Reelah." Langdon said.

"Well I'm not going to eat it. I'm not going to be in any condition to do this testing so you won't be able to do anything to me!" Reelah snapped.

"It's unfortunate that you're letting such a nutritious meal go to waste where starving kids would kill to eat this. If you want to stop eating, go ahead. If you do become too weak for our studies then it's your own fault because we will eliminate you."

"You need as many of us as you can get to do this research you moron. Wasting me would be a stupid move on your end."

"On the contrary, we've got a plethora of test subjects at our disposal. Wasting you would be no skin off my nose at all."

To emphasize his point, Langdon pulled out his pistol and loaded it. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Reelah's head. He could see fear in her eyes and he smirked at how quiet she had become.

"I've killed all kinds of people before, Reelah. Taking the life of a young teenage girl will just be a normal day for me. Now I suggest you eat up because if I don't kill you, then the testing will. Either way, I win." Langdon said.

"You sick bastard. When I get out of here, I'll kill you!" Reelah stated, walking over to the bars.

"Reelah, you're not capable of killing me. Even without that collar on to neutralize your powers you can't do shit without your Pokémon. So I don't know who you're trying to fool here."

"Shut up, I don't need my Pokémon to…"

Reelah was cut off as she felt a force holding her tongue. It felt as though two fingers had gripped it and pulled it out of her mouth. She tried to speak but found it impossible to do so. She started hovering in the air a little bit and tried to struggle free. Glancing up, she could see Langdon's eyes glowing a dark blue as he had his hands stretched out. One hand had his fingers pinched together and the other was open.

"Hold your tongue you ignorant girl." Langdon said.

With that being said, he released his hold on her tongue and gave a violent push with his hand. Reelah shot back into the wall with such force that it cracked behind her. She hit the ground coughing and sputtering for breath. Tears of pain began to build in her eyes from the brutal attack.

"I'm leaving now, Reelah. Make up your mind fast because if you don't do something now, you will die." Langdon said.

After saying what he wanted to say, Langdon departed the room.

* * *

Seishiro was up in his quarters after finishing his meeting in Langdon's office. He was relieved that Langdon decided to spare them of death, but he did punish them. In a twisted kind of way, Seishiro believed the punishment was just. As an assassin, he was not one for failing a mission and whenever he did, he made sure the proper penance was one of pain. His body was covered in various scars from fights past as well as self-inflicted wounds. Seishiro managed to clamp onto the bullet with the tweezers and pulled it out of his thigh. His wound quickly sealed shut after a few seconds, leaving a small scar behind.

Seishiro placed the tweezers and bullet on his desk and pulled out a knife. He could feel Valens stare upon him as he clutched the knife in his hand.

"Master Seishiro, what purpose does harming yourself bring?" Valens asked.

"It's a form of punishment I must deal to myself for failing something. I failed to stop those two A-Gene wielders from leaving and because of that, we've lost valuable information." Seishiro replied.

"You do know that you're not the only one that feels the pain, right?"

"I am aware of that."

Seishiro took the blade and dragged it across his arm slowly. Blood trickled down from the cut and began to stain his shirt and pants. He raised his shirt up a little bit and rested the blade on the side of his stomach. Seishiro pressed down and gave a long cut across. More blood oozed out of him and he dropped his shirt back down. He wiped the blade clean and rested it back on the desk. As he felt the blood continue its flow out of his cuts, he vowed that he wouldn't fail the next time he encountered Michka and Dameon. He had nothing against Dameon, his main target was Michka.

Her name alone made his fists clench as he remembered how she was able to go toe to toe with him in their fight. He caught her before and he was going to do it again, no matter what.

_"I'll find you Michka and when I do, I'll bring you back. You will not escape me,"_ Seishiro thought, as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will stay tuned to read more when I update again. I might be able to squeeze in one more update before my winterim ends but we'll see where it goes. Be sure to keep an eye on the stories that I have below and if you haven't sent in a second OC submission and would like to do so again, fill out the form and send it back to me. There are still types that haven't been applied for yet. Take it easy everybody, I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and I'll see you next time. -CaptainPrice**

**OCs Introduced:**

**Reelah Muhammed (FlyPandaBear)**

**Story Shoutouts: 1/6/13**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. (Recently Updated on 12/8/12)**

**************"Elementals" by zombicidal-maniac: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-1**

**Fire-1**

**Water-0**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-1**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-0**

**Bug-2**

**Fighting-1**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-2**

**Steel-1**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	10. Engraved Within

**Hey everyone, here's another update for Rise of the Hybrids. I decided to write this whole chapter today because I finished my exams this past week and I did three workouts yesterday which has left my upper body completely shot. I would write more but I'm tired, so let's get to the chapter. Stay tuned for the author's note at the end.**

**Warning: language and violence present.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Pokemon and Human conversation through thought**

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

Dameon had been driving for hours on end, desperate to get back to Oklahoma. His eyes had dark circles under them from fighting exhaustion and he was reaching the end of his rope. He was about two hours away from Oklahoma itself but he was still another four hours away from Moore. His mind drifted back to Chelsea. He wanted to cry, but found it impossible to do so. The radio station started the next song and Dameon tried to drown himself in it. His head drooped and the truck swerved a little bit in the process.

"Shit!" Dameon cursed as he bolted upright. "I need some coffee."

Looking out the window Dameon could see a green sign that revealed a town name on it and he decided to use this opportunity refuel the truck and grab some coffee. As he drove into the town, he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of law enforcement that may be lurking in the shadows of the streets. It was possible that the warning about him, David, Michka and Rein had been made known to neighboring states so now he had to be extra careful. The lights of the gas station came into view and Dameon pulled into it and stopped a pump. After turning the truck off, he leaned back in his seat and gave a quick look at his surroundings. The gas station was completely vacant save for him and the clerk that he could see in the building.

Dameon gave a sigh as he noticed the cameras on top of the building and knew that unless he could cover his head and face, they would get a clear picture of him and give away his position to the authorities which in turn would gather Langdon's attention. He began looking around the truck for something he could use to conceal his face. Peering into the back seat he found a hooded sweatshirt folded up. Dameon pulled the sweatshirt on and it surprisingly fit him. He got out of the truck and put the pump in to allow gas to fill it up. While the gas was being pumped, Dameon pulled out the wallet that he snagged from the teenager he knocked out earlier. Opening it, he could see about sixty-dollars of cash which would be more than enough to get him through this.

Dameon walked into the store and made his way to the counter where he could see a small coffee maker. He picked up a medium sized cup and turned to the clerk who was gazing at him lazily.

"Hey man, which one of these is the stronger one?" Dameon asked.

"Does it matter?" The clerk replied.

"Yeah, I've got a long drive yet and I almost fell asleep earlier. I'd rather not wake up wrapped around a tree."

"Okay, then you'll want the one to the right. Trust me, when that shit hits you you're wide awake for hours."

Dameon forced a laugh and began pouring the coffee into his cup and followed up with some cream. He walked over to the clerk and pulled out the money to pay for the gas and the coffee. The clerk rang up his bill and took the money from Dameon as he held it out to him.

"Alright, you're all set," the clerk said. "Have a good night man."

"Thanks," Dameon said putting the change in his pocket. "You too."

"Hell man, in a truck like that I find it hard to be wrapped around a tree. Those things are like tanks."

Dameon forced another laugh and waved goodbye as he exited the building. Hurrying over to the truck, he put the pump back and closed the tank. He climbed into the truck and it roared to life as he turned the key. Taking a sip of his coffee, he turned the volume up on the radio and turned onto the main road. The truck gave another roar as he sped off into the night.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, David, Michka and Rein were still soaring down an open stretch of highway that ran through farmland. Dameon's safe house was in a distinct location somewhere in Grant County, not too far from the Kansas border. David and Michka looked sleep deprived since they had been up all day driving. Rein was sleeping peacefully as if she did not have a care in the world. David glanced back at the teenager and a small smile formed on his face.

"Look at that," David said garnering Michka's attention.

"Hm?" Michka asked glancing back.

"Yesterday she was this little hothead wound tighter than a spring, and now here she is sleeping like a baby."

"Even the hotheads need their rest."

The two of them shared a chuckle as they returned their gaze to front. Silence filled the car once again and it felt a little awkward. They were not sure what they could talk about next since they did that on a daily basis since they met in the cell blocks. Exhaustion was the excuse that both of them were playing on and that was partially true. The true reason for the two of them being quiet was because of the fight they had earlier that day about the information Michka planned on sending to the Hoenn government.

"How much further is it to this safe house, David?" Michka asked.

"Not too far," David said with a yawn. "We should be there in about ten minutes or so."

"Good, I haven't bathed in weeks. Those stupid baby wipes they let us use did little to nothing."

"How do you think I feel? I haven't seen a shower in almost two months."

Michka sighed and reached into the back seat to pull out two energy drinks. Two loud hisses met their ears as the cans opened and Michka set them in the cup holders. David gave a grunt in thanks and took a quick swig of his drink to wake up.

"Well, we'll want to save some hot water when we get there so we'll have to share the shower," Michka said sipping her drink as well.

"Is that an invitation?" David asked turning to her with a smirk.

Michka turned to David with her cheeks turning a hue of red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, David had no idea, at least until Michka punched him hard on the side of head. The car gave a swerve as David lost control for a second from the dazing blow. He looked back at Michka as if she was insane.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" David yelled.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter!" Michka shot back.

"It was just a joke, Michka! Jesus Christ, you never punch someone when they're driving a car!"

"Well, let that be a lesson to you."

"Shut-up!" Rein hollered.

David and Michka turned back to Rein who had woken up from David's outburst. Her red eyes looked a little unsettling as they looked back at David and Michka.

"Good," Rein said. "Now kindly shut the fuck up so I can go back to sleep."

Rein turned over and rested her head against the window and soon drifted off to sleep once again. David shook his head and was hoping Dameon would get to the safe house soon since he did not want to be stuck with two girls for company only. If anything it would help since he would have someone else to talk to instead of Michka and Rein since he talked to them the entire day.

David could see an unpaved road up ahead that lead into the woods and turned upon reaching it. The gravel crunched and pinged against the car as it shot up from the tires. The bumpy road seemed to go on for a good minute or so before it finally curved and revealed a small cabin with a side garage. Turning the car off, David turned to Michka to set up a plan.

"Alright, you take the food inside and I'll carry Rein and the rifles," David said.

"Whatever works," Michka answered. "I get the shower first though."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat your majesty."

Michka climbed out the car pulling the bag of drinks and food with her. She slung it over her shoulder and made her way to the front porch. David slung his rilfe on his shoulder and picked up Rein in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him and walked up to the deck. His eyes glanced around and a small letter box. Supporting Rein with one arm, he reached in the box and fished out a small brass key. He unlocked the door and entered the dark cabin with Michka following close behind. The door closed behind Michka and squinted as the lights turned on.

They were standing in the living room that was connected to a kitchen. The most prominent décor that was in the room was related to the military. An American Flag hung high on the wall directly over a United States Army Flag. There were multiple pictures and a couple cabinets lined up under the flags.

Michka made her way to the kitchen and set the bag down on the table. She gave a stretch and leaned against the wall. David trudged over to the couch and set Rein down, resting her head on the pillow. He draped the blanket that was dangling over the back of the couch on her and stood up. Now that Rein was taken care of, he could continue his list of tasks.

"Well if you want to take a shower, the bathroom's down the hall to the right," David said pointing to the dark corridor.

"That sounds great," Michka said. "But what can I change into? I don't have any clean clothes."

"Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom door so I can get them cleaned. I'll try and see if Black has any clothes lying around here."

"Fine, but if I find any of my clothes missing after they've been cleaned, I'll kill you."

David rolled his eyes at Michka's threat and walked into the kitchen. Michka turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and found it to be a little small for her taste but it would do for now. Plucking her Poké Ball from her waist, she opened it and Terran materialized in the hallway.

"Terran, would you stand guard at the door? I'm going to take a bath," Michka said peering through the door.

"Of course, Michka," Terran replied. "Where are we now?"

"I'll explain later, but just as a heads up, David's coming to get my clothes after I drop them outside the door here."

"You seriously trust him with your clothes?"

"Feel free to intimidate him if you want."

Terran nodded as the door closed and he waited patiently for Michka to open it again to drop her clothes outside it. Seconds later a small pile of clothes were dropped by the base of the door which quickly closed shut. The sound of running water filled the hallway as Michka started the shower and that got David to come down the hall. He looked a little surprised to see Terran standing guard but shrugged it off as he went to pick up Michka's clothes. As David picked up the articles of clothing he could hear Terran growl in a threatening manner. Glancing up at Terran he sighed exasperatedly as held the clothes.

"I got it, big guy, alright?" David said. "Jesus, intimidation really isn't necessary."

David vanished around the corner to put Michka's clothes in the washing machine. After placing them in, he closed the door and grabbed the spare set he found that Michka could use. He felt a little bad with giving her the clothes without Dameon's permission and the fact that they were Chelsea's was another thing that made him a little nervous. He walked back down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Michka, I have some clothes for you here!" David said.

"Okay, come in!" Micha hollered back.

"Uh, are you sure about that?"

"Just come in, you're not going to see anything!"

David glanced at Terran out of the corner of his eye and could see he was glaring down at him. Taking a deep breath, David opened the door and walked over to the counter and placed Chelsea's clothes on them.

"Michka, just a quick heads up," David began. "The clothes I gave you belonged to Chelsea."

Michka said nothing back as she heard David's words. Her mind drifted to Dameon and she wondered whether or not he would allow her to wear Chelsea's clothes after what had transpired the past couple of days for him. The door closed and Michka peeked out of the curtain to see if David left. When she confirmed that he had, she decided to finish up and dry off. She looked up at the showerhead and let the warm jet of water pelt her face. Letting a sigh of satisfaction to escape her lips, she brought her soapy hands up to her face to get the dirt and grease off. After cleaning her face she turned the shower off and climbed out to dry herself off with the nearby towel.

She felt much better after the invigorating shower and wrapped the towel around herself as she went over to the counter to dress. There was a pair of grey sweatpants and an orange t-shirt with the words OSU on them. While the colors were not the most appealing to Michka, she would take what she could get. Putting on the clothes, she found them to be pretty comfortable. Michka left the bathroom and Terran followed behind with his footsteps shaking the floor.

Entering the living room, Michka found David drinking a beer and looking at the wall with the flags. Looking in his eyes she could tell he was lost in memories past and decided to take a closer look at the wall too. Under the flags was a vast assortment of pictures and a military display case that held a bunch of medals.

"So are these all from Dameon's time of service?" Michka asked.

"Yeah," David replied. "I'm looking at my favorite ones right now."

David pointed to two pictures directly to the right of the medal display. One was a picture of him and Dameon leaning against a Humvee and flipping off the camera. The second one was a picture of both him and Dameon again, but this time it had Langdon and one other person that Michka did not recognize. The four of them were standing shoulder to shoulder with their gear and they looked as though they were about to head somewhere.

"Which picture is which timeline wise?" Michka asked.

"That one with me and Black was in Iraq back in 2012 and that one with the four of us was Africa back in 2015," David said taking a sip of beer.

"Wow, that has to be hard to believe it was only a few years ago."

"Yeah, I definitely didn't picture our future being something like it is now."

David gave a stretch and walked back over to the table to sit down. Michka followed him and sat on the opposite end. David held up a beer for Michka but she politely denied to which he shrugged. He opened the bottle and took another long drink.

"So what exactly did Chelsea do, David?" Michka asked.

"Honestly, you'll have to ask Black about that," David said. "Last time I talked to Chelsea she was attending Oklahoma State for a degree in architecture."

"Wow, she must have been smart for a degree like that. I guess that's where she got the apparel here."

Michka gestured to the clothes she was wearing to which David let out a light chuckle and nodded. Silence filled the room again as both of them tried to think of something else to talk about.

"When do you think Dameon's going to get here?" Michka asked.

"I don't know," David replied shaking his head. "All I know is that he's dealing with some personal matters and he just needs time."

"Okay."

"Look, Michka, why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch for the night."

"Okay. Thanks David."

Michka got up from the table and walked over to a reclining chair that sat beside the couch. She plopped down and reclined back and fell asleep almost instantly. Terran sat down and closed his eyes as well, allowing sleep to take him. David rubbed his tired eyes and kicked his feet up on the table, taking another swig of beer. He looked back at the wall and kept his eyes on the picture of him, Dameon, Langdon and Dean. His fists clenched as he thought about how the past was with them and how it looked right now.

_"None of this should have happened,"_ David thought taking another drink.

* * *

Dameon was now in Grant County and he was now more miserable than he felt in the past two days. When he arrived at his house he found that everything appeared to be untouched, as if there had not been a single disturbance. He entered his house with caution and did a quick sweep through it to find nothing was taken. He found that Chelsea had been placed in their bedroom and was lying in their bed with the blankets covering the wound that ended her life. It took a lot from Dameon not to break down when he saw her corpse. He couldn't remember how long he held her for after he found her, but it was almost dawn by the time he came around.

He wrapped Chelsea up the sheets and carried her out to the truck after he finished loading it with the guns from his safe. He gently set her in the back of the cabin and put some cushions around her to prevent her from falling. After he left his house he went to his father's house to find that it was completely intact and that put him on edge. He searched through the house and found that his father was dead. The only difference is that it looked like his father died of natural causes. He was in his recliner holding a newspaper when Dameon found him.

Dameon did the same thing with his father and wrapped him up in sheets. He placed him in the bed of the truck after rearranging the supplies inside of it before leaving. His life had now pulled a complete 180 from looking up and then going to shit.

"Damn-it!" Dameon yelled slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

He turned on the dirt road leading to the thicket of trees that lead into the woods where his house was. He wiped the tears from his eyes that were now bloodshot from exhaustion and crying. Turning a small corner he saw his cabin and the car that David used parked outside by the front porch. He pulled up beside the car and killed the engine. Leaning back in his seat he buried his face in his hands and swept away the tears that built up in his eyes again. The front door to the cabin opened and David, Michka and Rein stepped out onto the porch all looking at him with relief.

Dameon climbed out of the car and opened the cab doors. He reached inside and scooped Chelsea's body up into his arms before walking to the porch. The faces of relief from his friends turned to ones of surprise and sympathy as he ascended the stairs and entered the house carrying Chelsea's body, not saying a word. David frowned and rested his hands on his hips and looked at the ground.

"Who was the dead broad he was holding?" Rein asked crossing her arms.

Michka whacked Rein at the back of the head for the lack of respect she gave for addressing Chelsea. Rein looked affronted by Michka's action and was about to give her a piece of her mind but a sharp glare from Michka made her think otherwise. She decided to bring it up later when the mood improved from its negative state. Dameon appeared moments later and he walked back down to the truck, but this time he went to the bed of it. Bringing the trailer down, Dameon pulled his father out next and carried him to the house, once again avoiding saying anything.

"Shit," David muttered walking down to the truck.

Upon reaching the truck, David saw a few guns in the back that ranged to from AR-15s, shotguns and pistols. Seeing the weapons made him feel a little better knowing that Dameon still planned on fighting. He motioned for Michka and Rein to help him carry the guns into the house. The three of them finished unloading the truck bed and walked back into the house to find Dameon was nowhere in sight. David rested the firearms on the table and looked down the hallway.

"Michka, Rein, get me an ammo count and put those guns in the closet over there," David said as he started down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Rein demanded.

"Rein, let him go," Michka whispered. "He's going to check on Dameon."

"Whatever."

David ignored Rein's comment and continued down the hall towards the bedrooms. He stopped outside the door that was open and he found Dameon standing at the base of the bed where he had rested his father's and Chelsea's bodies. David gave a knock on the door and received no response from his friend. He sighed and walked up to Dameon see how he was holding up. He put a hand on Dameon's shoulder and he felt him flinch when he did that, confirming his belief that he was too distracted from his surroundings.

"Hey, Black, do you want me to get you anything?" David asked.

"No, just bring me something to drink," Dameon muttered.

"Any preferences?"

"No, just as long as it's alcohol."

David nodded and patted Dameon on the shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts. He closed the door behind him and made his way back to the kitchen to search for booze. Looking at the wine rack beside the fridge, David found some Jack Daniels Whiskey. He pulled the bottle off of the rack and shuffled back to the bedroom to give Dameon the drink. Entering the room, he held the bottle out for him which was snatched immediately. Dameon opened the bottle and took a large gulp of the spine tingling drink. He didn't even react to the foul taste as it traversed his throat and into his stomach.

"I'll check up on you in a bit, bro," David said turning on his heel. "Take it easy with that stuff."

Dameon didn't answer and took another drink from the bottle. David shook his head and was hoping Dameon would come around soon since they were still on the run and they needed a leader to keep them safe and have a plan for their next move.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days. Dameon had shown no signs of breaking from his depressed state and David knew that he needed to make a move soon. If they continued to sit around and do nothing, they would be found by the government and then captured or killed. Michka and Rein have been trying to convince him to talk to Dameon but he would always find some way to avert doing so. He had no choice but to intervene and try to push Dameon to do something. The three of them were standing in the hallway and watching Dameon drink yet another bottle of strong liquor. He was just about to polish off his second bottle of the day and he looked terrible.

His eyes were still bloodshot, he neglected his hygiene and had yet to clean himself up and shave. They watched as he downed the rest of the drink in his glass. The alcohol itself was running down his chin and staining his shirt. He was now so drunk that he could barely keep his body moving properly.

"David, you need to do something now because if you don't, he'll drink himself to death," Michka whispered.

"I know, I know, I'm going out there now," David said breaking off the wall.

David slowly walked up to the table where Dameon had finished pouring himself another glass of whiskey. He watched as Dameon took another drink, trying to think of something to start the conversation. Dameon didn't acknowledge his presence and continued drinking the foul substance. Finally coming to a decision, David decided to cut to the chase in an attempt to get an answer from his friend.

"Dameon, I hate to bring this up, I really do," David began as he looked down at him. "But don't you think it's time we buried Chelsea and your dad so we can move on with what's really important here?"

Dameon said nothing as he stared at the now empty bottle of whiskey. His fingers tapped the glass that was filled with the remainder of his drink. He brought the glass to his lips and sipped some more of whiskey up.

"Can we talk about this later?" Dameon asked.

"No, Black, I've given you a couple days to drown yourself in your sorrows here and I think it's time I cut you off so we can move on," David replied crossing his arms.

"Move on to what? In case you haven't noticed, my entire family is gone and I don't have anything to keep myself going!"

"You do have something to keep going! And that something is fighting back against Langdon and the government!"

Dameon shook his head and took another sip of his drink. He leaned back in his chair and let David's words circle through his head. Coming up with his reponse, he looked up at David.

"I'm done with it," Dameon said tapping his glass again.

"Done with what?" David asked.

"Fighting. I've fought for years and the result of my fighting got the government to turn against me. You can't fight city hall, David. This fight you're talking about is unwinnable."

"Don't you see what's happening here, Dameon? People like us are being exterminated in the shadows! This is a big issue we're dealing with here and we are the only ones who can stop this threat of the super soldier!"

"I'm not going to do it. I've fought enough in my life."

"This world is going to end if we don't do something."

Dameon slammed his drink down on the table shattering the glass from his brute strength. He glared up at David with his bloodshot angry eyes.

"Well then let it end!" Dameon yelled.

David's eyes widened and Dameon's response. The man before him was no longer the Dameon he knew throughout his military career for being brave, confident and having an earthy sense of humor. He was now looking at a shell of what Dameon used to be and it infuriated him. The look on Dameon's face was one of defeat, hopelessness and sorrow.

"The Dameon I know wouldn't quit this easily!" David sneered.

"This is the real me and it has been for the past two years!" Dameon yelled.

"I think that's a load of bullshit."

"Whatever gets you through the night."

"What do you think your dad and Chelsea would think if they saw you right now?"

"David, if you even bring them up in this conversation, I will kill you."

"Will you now? Because I believe they would agree with me by calling you a coward!"

Dameon sprung up from his chair giving a roar of rage. The punch he sent at David was sluggish and he easily avoided it. David wrapped his arm around Dameon's and pinned it against his back before slamming him into the table. The empty bottle of whiskey tipped over as Dameon struggled to break free from David's grip. Using his free arm, he gripped the neck of the bottle and brought the bottle up to hit David. The bottle shattered as it David's cheek causing him to give a cry of surprise. Dameon used his chance to tackle David while his guard was down.

The front door was open from earlier and the force of Dameon's tackle sent them tumbling down the stairs of the deck. They hit the ground hard and Dameon had his had wrapped around David's neck. David wrapped his leg around Dameon's back and used all the strength he could to roll him over and break free. He succeeded in doing so but not before getting a quick jab at Dameon's cheek.

"Dameon, that's enough! This is exactly what I was telling you about!" David yelled.

"I said I was going to kill you if you mentioned Chelsea and my dad again!" Dameon hollered back.

Dameon opened his mouth and a turbulent energy of blue and orange flames began to build inside. Seeing what was about to happen, David prepared an attack of his own and started to channel his own energy through his body to unleash his strongest attack. His body was covered in blue flames within seconds and he charged at Dameon just as he released his Dragon Breath attack. David's Flare Blitz cut through Dameon's attack like a knife through butter and he tackled him hard to the ground. A loud boom filled the area as gravel and dirt shot all over.

David was now on top of Dameon and his fist was covered in flames. He looked down into Dameon's eyes and could see he tears filling them once again. His fists clenched as waited for David to deliver the final blow to him.

"Do it!" Dameon shouted.

"No," David said stopping his attack.

"Do it!"

"No. I will not be the one to end your life, Black."

He got off of Dameon and sat him upright. Dameon's body shook with sobs as he started coming to a realization.

"Black, do you remember this?" David asked pulling out his dog tags from his shirt.

Dameon wiped the tears from his eyes again as he looked at David's dog tags. His eyes widened when he saw them. He saw a small smile on David's face as he remembered the promise they made to each other after being dishcharged.

_/Flashback/_

_"Dameon, give me one of your dog tags for a second," David said holding out his hand._

_"Why?" Dameon asked._

_"Just humor me and do it, dude."_

_Dameon pulled off the tag from the big chain and handed it to David. He was a little surprised when David mimicked him and took off one of his own. David put Dameon's dog tag on his chain while Dameon put David's on his._

_"There we go." David grinned. "Now you'll have my back and I'll always have yours no matter where we're at."_

_/Flashback End/_

"Yeah, you said you would have my back no matter what wherever I went," Dameon said as he pulled out his own.

"That's right." David nodded. "Now I'm going to see this through to the end with you if you stand up against it, Black. I know Michka and Rein will follow you as well."

"You were right, Dave. You were right about what you said with me being a coward."

David frowned and wrapped an arm around Dameon's shoulders drawing him in. The two of them sat there in silence which would be broken by an occasional sob from Dameon.

* * *

A day had gone by after Dameon and David had their fight to bring Dameon back to reality after his sorrow had consumed him. Dameon was now looking a lot better than he did earlier. He was now clean and his attitude was slowly coming back, but he was still mourning the loss of his father and Chelsea. It was during this time Dameon had come up with the next step for their plan as a group. The plan was to go to Kansas and meet Dean in order to try and grow in numbers before making a move on Langdon.

Michka and David took the cars they had stolen days ago and drove a few counties over to ditch them at a nearby parking lot. Dameon picked them up in his GTO Judge that he had hiding in the garage back at the cabin before returning to the woods. He let Rein and her Mightyena, Fenrir, keep guard over the cabin and the bodies of his father and Chelsea while he was gone. When they returned to the cabin, Rein had been playing fetch with Fenrir in the yard much to the amusement of David who teased her about it being called a lot of colorful names in return.

"Michka, I want you and Rein to start packing my car with some food and drinks since we're going to be on the road for a while," Dameon said as he walked up the the porch.

"We'll get to work," Michka replied as she went to go inform Rein of their job.

"Dave, I want you to help me cremate my dad and Chelsea."

"Yeah, I can help you with that," David said crossing his arms. "But are you sure you want to cremate them?"

"That's what they wanted to have happen after they died."

"Okay, just let me know when you're ready."

* * *

Nightfall had come and the group was now standing in front of two large pyres. On one pyre was Chelsea and the other was Dameon's father, Brandon. The four of them stood there giving a moment of silence before lighting the pyres. The all released their Pokémon so they could pay their respects as well.

"Alright, Dave, light the stick," Dameon said as he held a large stick.

David nodded in return and covered his hand in fire before gripping the stick itself. The fire covered the top of the stick and Dameon made his way over to his father first. He touched the stick to the pile of wood and watched as it began to burn. He then turned to Chelsea's pyre and rested his hand on her head.

"I still love you, Chelsea. Never forget that," Dameon whispered as he lit her pyre next.

Dameon threw the stick into fire and walked back over to the group to stand between David and Garchomp. David gave a gentle pat on Dameon's shoulder as a sign of comfort to which he thanked him. As they stood there in silence, Garchomp took it upon himself to apologize to Dameon.

"Master, I'm sorry about your loss. If only I got the warning to you sooner, this may have been avoided," Garchomp said looking at him.

"Garchomp, it wasn't your fault," Dameon said dismissing the apology. "You tried to warn me and even if you did, this probably would have still been the result."

"I wish I could go back and do things over again."

"We all do, but what's done is done. It wasn't your fault."

Garchomp fell silent and watched as the flames danced on the pyre. He vowed to ensure Dameon's success and triumph over Langdon and government for what they did. It would take time, but by the time he was done training Dameon to use his powers, he would be unstoppable.

The fires died out after a couple of hours and that was the signal for the group to leave. David, Michka and Rein were standing beside the GTO as they waited for Dameon to come out of the house. Rein turned to look at the car and felt a grin spread across her face as she saw the vacant driver's seat.

"Do you think he'll let me drive this?" Rein asked.

"Hell no," David said shaking his head. "He won't even let me drive it. He actually told me the only time I would be able to drive it is if he was incapacitated and we were in a tight situation. Although he may have added on to that."

"What year is this model anyway?" Michka asked.

"1969 Pontiac GTO Judge. 455 big block, RAM air, 411 posi."

Dameon came out of the house and closed the door behind him, locking it. He was holding a large thin bag in one hand and a Remington870 in the other. David opened the trunk to let Dameon put his weapons in the back. He set the bag in behind the food and held his shotgun for one second to inspect it one last time. He slid the pump forward and it gave a loud click as it locked forward. He set it on top of the bag and slammed the trunk shut.

"Are we ready to go?" Dameon asked.

"Yeah, we're waiting on you!" Rein said throwing her hands in the air.

"Alright, then climb in."

"Shotgun!" David and Michka shouted at the same time.

"Fuck," David muttered since Michka was faster.

Once Rein and David were in the back seat, Michka and Dameon climbed in. The engine roared to life as Dameon turned the key and he felt a smirk spread across his face. He always enjoyed driving his GTO whenever he had the chance.

"So what's the plan now?" Rein asked.

"I don't know about you, Dave. But I think it's time we paid Squid a visit," Dameon said slamming the door.

"Good idea," David said with a nod.

"Who the fuck is Squid?" Rein asked looking between them.

Dameon revved the car and drove down the path until they reached the highway. It was empty and waiting for them to go speeding off into the night.

"Hi ho silver!" David yelled.

Dameon put the pedal to the metal and let the car soar down the road. All that could be heard through the silent farmland of Oklahoma was the roar of a GTO Judge as it came and then died off in the distance after it passed.

* * *

**Alright that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so don't forget to drop a review and say something. I don't really have anything to say to you guys and I'll just try to update when I can. Below you can see the character types that have been applied for and don't forget, if you have't submitted a second OC you can still submit one since I have not closed them yet. I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day and I hope you have a good weekend. See you all later.- Captain**

**Story Shoutouts: 1/6/13**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. (Recently Updated on 12/8/12)**

**************"Elementals" by zombicidal-maniac: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-1**

**Fire-1**

**Water-1**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-1**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-1**

**Bug-2**

**Fighting-2**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-3**

**Steel-2**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	11. One Bartender, One Rancher, One Stranger

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another update with a fairly long and action filled chapter to boot. I don't have an excuse as to why this is up later than some of you may have hoped, but I've been preoccupied with a new story I've been writing along with school, so there you go. No bullshitting. This chapter introduces three new OCs that will be listed at the end of the chapter. Read and review as always and I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: language and violence present. There is also a torture scene, but nothing too intense.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Pokemon and Human conversation through thought**

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

The Pontiac GTO Judge roared loudly as it worked its way into the town. Dameon, David, Rein and Michka were now in Kansas and slowly making their way to Greensburg. They had been keeping an eye out for the police and listening to the radio stations for any possible updates about their escape. So far it appeared that they were in the clear and that helped them relax, but they still kept their guards up just in case.

Dameon switched the radio back to the iPod jack and resumed playing some good old rock and roll. He glanced around the car at the other occupants. All of them were sleeping except for Michka who appeared to be waking up in the back. She and David switched spots after arriving in Kansas when they stopped to stretch. Dameon saw David was dribbling on himself and couldn't resist the urge to mess with him for a bit. Looking around the car he found a chocolate bar in the cup holder and smirked. He picked it up and unwrapped it while simultaneously driving. Once he got the wrapper off he began to angle it to push the bar into David's mouth.

The little act of mischief caught Michka's attention as she saw Dameon trying to shove a candy bar in David's open mouth. She giggled lightly and continued to watch the silly behavior. After a couple of seconds, Dameon successfully pushed half of the bar into David's mouth and took a quick picture with his cell phone.

_"Time to wake up, Davey,"_ Dameon thought with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Michka asked as she cocked her head.

"You'll see," Dameon replied cranking up the radio.

The sudden noise boost jarred David from his sleep as he sat upright. This was accompanied by some quick panic as his hands comically swiped and pulled at the object in his mouth. David sputtered as he managed to spit out the candy bar and gave a sigh of relief. He glared at Dameon who was laughing at his spaz attack. He decided to let it slide since it was taking Dameon's mind off the negative events that he had gone through over the past few days.

"We're good," David announced, "it was just chocolate. It could have been worse."

Of course the vulgar joke had mixed reactions. Dameon laughed at it while Michka sent a look of disapproval at David before whacking him at the back of the head. David cursed from the hard hit as tiny lights burst in front of his eyes.

"All joking aside, where are we now?" Michka asked as she glanced out of the window.

"We're in Wichita right now so we're a little over an hour away from Greensburg," Dameon replied.

"Well that's good. But are we really going to do this in broad daylight?"

"No. We'll wait until it's dark out before we do anything. The less people that see us the better off we will be," David said rubbing his eyes.

Michka nodded at the plan and looked out the window once again. Silence filled the car as they pulled into a gas station. Dameon got out to refuel the car while David, Michka and Rein remained in inside. David took his hat off and ran his hand through his now longer hair as he tried to formulate a plan of action when they got to Dean's bar.

_"If I know Langdon, then that prick has a QRF moving in to capture Dean right now,"_ David thought as he took a bite of the chocolate bar from earlier.

"Is something on your mind?" Michka asked.

"I'm trying to think of an attack plan when we get to Dean." David replied.

"You don't think he's going to be attacked tonight, do you?"

"We have to consider that possibility. I know Langdon and he knows me and Black. He knows that's where we'd go first so I wouldn't be surprised if he has some men going for Dean right now."

"So what do we do?" Rein asked as she gave a stretch.

"Leave that to me," David said with a grin, "when it comes to planning, I'm the shit."

* * *

For Dean Hartsock, once a Tier One Delta Force Operator, now the owner of a bar on the edge of his hometown of Greensburg, Kansas, life has been anything but pleasant these past few years. In the event of returning home after being honorably discharged from the Army, he found that his wife left him for another man, taking their daughter with her and that caused a lot of financial issues for him. He lost his house, custody of his daughter and a lot of his money, requiring him to seek residency in an old house that needed major refining. Thankfully his bar was very popular and he was making decent money that was helping him pay for everything.

So far that night it had been fairly slow and Dean was contemplating closing early but decided against it since he needed the money to make his payments. Instead he was sitting on a stool behind the bar drinking some beer and staring at a picture that he kept on his person throughout his service. In the photograph was him, his wife Lauren and their two year old daughter, Amber. A tear trickled from his eye and he swept it away with the back of his hand.

"Damn-it," Dean muttered as he tucked the photo in the back of his pocket.

He took another sip of the beer he was drinking and gave a shudder as it went down his throat. He glanced around the bar and took a quick count of the customers that were inside. From what he saw, there were only five people. One of them was a local that came in the bar on a daily basis and would keep to himself as he sat at the counter drinking. The man had grey eyes, long greasy black hair that went down to his shoulders, pale skin and a beard that concealed his strong jaw. He was wearing a long brown duster coat, a black cowboy hat, blue jeans, black boots, a belt and a maroon long sleeve shirt that was tucked into his pants. Dean was tempted to call him stranger from the old Clint Eastwood movies but refrained from doing so.

"Can I get you another round?" Dean asked the man.

The man said nothing and gave a small nod in return before sipping down the rest of his whisky. Dean shrugged as he turned to pull another bottle off of the shelf to refill the man's glass. As he was refilling the glass, the doors to the bar opened and some of the remaining customers left waving goodbye. The bar was now deserted except for Dean and the man before him. Dean walked over to the doors to lock them to close the bar but stopped when he saw another face appear in the glass. It took a brief second for him to identify the person but when he did, a smirk spread across his face.

On the opposite side of the door was a woman. The woman was very short, standing at just barely over five feet. She had rather tan skin and very dark red hair that hung down to her shoulder blades and glassy bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants, black sneakers, a black t-shirt that had a red claw like slash print on the front of it, and to top it off, a dark blue bandanna was tied on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Dean said smirking at her.

"Dean, shut up and let me in," the girl replied with her rather strong southern accent.

"Oh, well that's not very nice now, Kath."

"Neither is your face, now come on."

"Coming from the one who's blind as a bat?"

"I'm not blind, I'm nearsighted!"

Dean laughed and opened the door for Katherine and she strode inside. She walked over to the bar and sat down to get a drink. Dean walked back behind the bar and set a glass down in front of Katherine.

"So what can I get you tonight?" Dean asked.

"I'll have some water," Katherine replied with a stretch.

"You're twenty years old. I can at least give you one glass of alcohol, Kath."

"No, I'm not drinking tonight. I've got to get back to Stillwater tonight. Besides, that's illegal."

"Jesus, you've got a long drive ahead of you."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Dean slid the glass over to her after filling it with water and glanced back at the man who polished off his glass of whisky.

"Hey, stranger, do you want more?" Dean asked.

The man nodded and Dean went to refill the man's glass. While Dean was pouring the man another drink, Katherine gulped down her water. She let a tired sigh escape her lips. She glanced at Dean and was happy to see that he appeared to be doing better. Katherine had known Dean for almost a year and was an occasional customer to his bar when she would drive through Greensburg to do work at another ranch.

"So how are things going?" Katherine asked him.

"Better than they were when I was discharged," Dean said with a shrug.

"Well that's good. Are you paying everything off after the split?"

"One penny at a time."

Dean downed a shot of whisky and shivered as it traversed down his throat and into his stomach. He set the shot glass back on the counter and leaned against it as he looked at Katherine while she continued gulping her water down. He had met Katherine a year after he was discharged from the Army and shortly after his divorce. She came into the bar on a night just like this one and they ended up talking for a few hours straight. Katherine was definitely a girl that he could confine in and get along well with.

Katherine was a hard working young woman and worked on a ranch that she grew up on when she was a kid in Stillwater. She ended up moving to Chicago when she was six after her parents sold the ranch but had a difficult time trying to acclimate to city life because of her strong southern accent that never parted from her. She would often pick fights with those taller than her to appear strong and unafraid of people despite her short stature.

Katherine finished her water and gave a refreshed sigh and stretched before standing up. She placed a tip on the table for Dean and gave a two fingered wave in farewell as she started her trek toward the doors. As she was halfway across the bar, her eyes could make out a large group of people outside and they were wearing matching uniforms.

_"That's weird,"_ Katherine thought as she crossed her arms, _"they know that the bar is closed right?"_

"Is something wrong, Kath?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly, but you weren't expecting a large group of people were you?"

"No I wasn't. Why?"

"Because I can see a bunch of people outside and they look like they're dressed in similar uniforms."

"I see. Well, I didn't lock the door yet so I guess they will come in momentarily."

Katherine walked to the door and was about to leave, but they opened and the large mass of people entered the deserted bar. The majority of the group was made of men dressed in some type of military tactical uniform and there were two women accompanying them. The thing that stood out the most were the rifles that the men were holding at the low ready. Dean's eyes narrowed in concentration as he quickly deduced that they were not here by chance.

_"This does not look promising,"_ Dean thought as his hand disappeared under the counter and touched the shotgun he had mounted under the countertop.

The soldiers surrounded the stranger, Katherine and Dean and blocked the doors to prevent anyone from leaving. By this time, each of the occupants knew that these soldiers were not here to have a drink. The two women stepped forward from the large group of soldiers and rested their hands on their hips as they looked at the three before them. The first woman was wearing a dark purple skimpy jumpsuit. The second woman appeared to be in her early twenties and was quite tall. She had long dark brown hair, olive green eyes and a tan to color her slender body. She was wearing a Metallica t-shirt on top of a long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, black sneakers and she had a black cowboy hat on top of her head. Overall, Dean, Katherine and the stranger looked at her with curious expressions with the unusual mix of fashion.

"What can I help you with?" Dean asked as he leaned forward on the bar.

"Is your name Dean Heartsock?" The woman in the jumpsuit asked with a sweet smile.

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Amiko Blivernette, and my companion here is Jess O'Malley. We've been sent to bring you to our employer."

"Uh huh, and who's this employer?"

"Come on cutie, where's the fun with asking when you will find out shortly?"

"I'm sorry. You seem to think I've decided to go with you."

"That's because you are," Jess said as she looked at him from under her hat.

"What do you want with Dean?" Katherine asked glancing between Dean and the women.

"It's not what we want. It's what our boss wants."

"Don't worry, Katherine. You'll find out soon enough as well."

Katherine's face adapted a look of surprise when Jess said that. How in the world did this woman know her name? She looked back at Dean who now looked alert and ready for a fight to break out. She was a little concerned with what Dean would do after hearing some of his stories from his time in the Army and was hoping he wouldn't do anything brash.

"Well, we've chatted long enough," Amiko said giving a stretch, "you know what to do boys. Cuff them and let's go."

Amiko and Jess walked back into the crowd and stood behind them by the door. Five soldiers moved forward to seize Dean, Katherine and the stranger who continued to drink the whisky in his glass. Two soldiers stood behind the stranger, two went to Katherine and the last one stood in front of Dean and aimed his rifle at him. Dean cursed and knew he had to act or else he would be captured along with the stranger and Katherine. He snuck a glance at Katherine and could see her looking nervous with her eyes set on the soldiers about to subdue her. Formulating a plan, Dean decided to do the next best thing he could. He looked the soldier in front of him in the eyes and gave him a deadpan expression.

"Safety's on, dipshit," Dean said nodding at the soldier's rifle.

"What?" The soldier asked turning the rifle to glance at the switch.

Upon realizing what happened, the soldier had no time to defend himself. He had been fooled and it proved to be fatal. The minute the soldier turned his gun to the side to check and see if the safety was on Dean grabbed the barrel and pushed down. The buttstock shot up and hit the soldier right in the face, making him drop his rifle in pain. Dean pulled out the pistol that rested directly under the shotgun under his counter and aimed at the guards by Katherine. Bang! Bang! The two guards dropped to the floor with well-placed shots to the head. He then aimed at the two soldiers who were behind the stranger and fired two more rounds, killing them both.

The surprise counterattack caught the rest of the soldiers by surprise and they immediately went on the defensive and got behind cover. Dean used the opportunity to do the same and gave a sharp whistle. Katherine heard Dean's call and dove over the counter and got behind the bar with Dean. The stranger mimicked Katherine's movement and dusted himself off.

"Are you crazy?" Katherine demanded.

"You're only just figuring this out now?" Dean retorted as he reloaded his pistol.

"It's not every day you see a friend of yours kill five guys under ten seconds!"

Dean rolled his eyes and cocked his pistol again to resume firing once the soldiers stopped firing at him. He needed a distraction to stand a chance of escaping the sticky situation he was in. He gave another sharp whistle and a door just off to the side opened and a Feraligatr stormed out and prepared to fight. Feraligatr looked at Dean and saw him nod at the intruders.

"Dean, what's going on?" Feraligatr asked as he crawled over to him.

"No time to explain," Dean replied glancing over the counter, only to duck after getting shot at again. "I need you to help me kill these guys."

"Roger that."

Feraligatr shot up and opened his mouth to release a large powerful blast of water at some soldiers hiding behind a table. The table exploded upon impact and sent the soldiers crashing into a wall.

"Aha, so you finally reveal your partner in crime!" Amiko said with a smirk. "I was beginning to wonder if you had activated the A-Gene at all!"

Katherine turned to Dean with disbelief. He was an A-Gene wielder too?

"You've unlocked the A-Gene?" Katherine whispered.

"Yeah, I did. And judging by the look of your face, I'd say you've unlocked it as well?" Dean replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"They're obviously here because of that! I was able to put two and two together!"

"Fine, you got me! I'm an ice-type."

"Then how about using your ice powers and giving me a hand, Frosty?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled out a Poké Ball. She opened the ball and a Glaceon emerged and looked at her with curiosity.

"Glaceon, I need your help. Use your ice attacks to help me and Dean take out these soldiers!"

"Why are soldiers shooting at you?" Glaceon asked as she tilted her head.

"I'll tell you later!"

Glaceon nodded and began charging up an Ice Beam. She poked her head up and fired the frigid attack at the large group of soldiers, effectively freezing a good amount of them in place. Katherine then stood up held out both arms and the wind began to pick up and blow violently. Snow and pieces of ice began to materialize in the air and pelt the soldiers in front of her. Her attack stopped suddenly and she cursed. The surprise stop of her attack left her wide open and a soldier took aim and fired. Thankfully Dean tackled her to the ground just as the soldier fired and the bullet missed her by mere inches.

"Thanks," Katherine grunted as Dean pushed himself off of her.

"No problem. Watch your back, Kath," Dean replied as he stood up and fired a couple more rounds from his pistol.

Feraligatr fired another Hydro Pump at a group of soldiers that were frozen in place and successfully obliterated the ice block they were frozen in. They fell in frozen pieces to the floor and disintegrated into little snow crystals from the sheer power.

"Not bad," the stranger said, garnering the attention of Katherine and Dean.

"So you do talk?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but I prefer to keep to myself."

"So I've noticed."

"Let me try something."

The man stuck both of his hands into his duster and pulled them back out. He was holding two old pistols that looked as though they were from the last century. Both of the pistols were the Colt Model 1873 Single Action Army revolvers that the 7th Cavalry used way back in the day.

_"He's not going to hit shit with those peashooters!"_ Dean thought with disbelief.

The man drew the hammers down on the pistols and stood up. He fired both of his guns, but what happened next left Katherine and Dean stunned beyond belief. Each gun fired a different projectile. The gun on the right fired a normal bullet while the other fired a small purple ball. Each round went to their respective targets and dropped both of them. The stranger cocked the guns again and then vanished completely.

"What the hell?" Katherine said aloud as she looked for him, "he's a ghost?"

The soldiers started to look around frantically for the invisible stranger and had their weapons raised ready to fire. The man appeared again behind the soldiers and fired two more rounds. Just like before, one purple ball shout out of a revolver and the other fired a normal bullet. Two more soldiers dropped to the ground dead.

"Behind us!" A soldier shouted.

The remaining soldiers turned around and began firing multiple bullets at the man. Each bullet hit the man and he froze for a minute before vanishing again. Now the soldiers were terrified that their weapons appeared to have no effect on him.

"What is this guy?" A soldier whispered.

"I don't know man, but we're out of our league here! These guys are a bunch of freaks!" Another replied.

"If you even think about fleeing, I will kill all of you," Amiko sneered as she glared at the remaining men she had at her disposal.

"You should never have your men be expendable," the stranger's voice said in her ear.

Amiko jumped to the side just in time to avoid a slash from a sharp knife. The stranger had appeared beside her and almost cut her with ease.

_"He slipped by my defenses like they were nothing! Who the hell is this guy?"_ Amiko thought as she glared at him.

The stranger fired two more rounds and killed two more soldiers in the process. By this time, the majority of the soldiers were now either dead or near death after being put through a relentless onslaught of the A-Gene wielders they were facing. Katherine saw two soldiers looking for the stranger who kept vanishing while the other two remaining ones were focused on Dean. She made her move and held out both hands once again. Due to the water that was around the bar from Feraligatr's attacks along with Dean's occasional water attacks, she had the ability to control her ice easier.

Using the water in the air and the ground, she fired two separate Ice Beams. The first beam hit the water soaked floor and immediately covered it in ice while the second beam instantly froze and the air and trapped the soldiers in the block of ice. Dean used his chance to take out the two soldiers Katherine froze for him. He tucked his pistol in his belt and crossed his arms as he covered himself in water. Dean hovered in the air for a moment and shot at the two frozen soldiers like a bullet and smashed right through them, reducing them to ice crystals that melted away moments later.

"You're welcome!" Katherine hollered.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said as he waved her words aside.

The stranger appeared and took careful aim at one of the last soldiers as he slid on the ice. He fired one shot that struck the soldier in the temple and dropped him to the floor. Katherine hopped over the counter and used the ice to skate to the last soldier. She covered her arm in a strong coat of ice and gave a ferocious punch. There was a sickening crunch as the ice smashed into the soldier's chest, collapsing his lungs and shattering his ribcage. Now that all the soldiers were dealt with, Dean, Katherine and the stranger turned their attention to the remaining women.

"What are you going to do now? All of your men are gone," Dean said as he pulled out his pistol.

"Don't take us lightly," Amiko said giving a glare, "those soldiers were here to tire you three out to make our job easier."

Amiko pulled out a sharp knife that was about the size of a ka-bar. She then pulled out a Poké Ball and released it into the air. The ball opened and a Crobat was now flying around near the ceiling. Dean was able to tell the woman's type upon seeing the Pokémon that was released and had to be careful. The other woman released her own ball and a Sandslash emerged giving a couple of vicious slashes.

"Katherine, are you ready for my plan?" Dean asked.

"You've got a plan? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Katherine hissed back.

"I just thought of it. I apologize if I didn't meet your expectations in time."

"Oh shut-up and tell me."

"You take your Glaceon and face that woman in the hat. You've got the type advantage over her. I'll take care of this chick."

"What about that other guy?"

"I don't know what he's going to do, but hopefully he'll pitch in and help us out a little."

Amiko looked at Jess and nodded, receiving one in return. She and Crobat charged at Dean and Feraligatr who prepared for combat. Jess and Sandslash jumped Katherine and Glaceon with her fists drawn back.

_"Hand to hand combat, eh? Bring it on!"_ Katherine thought with a smirk.

_"This woman is fast. I need to be careful of her poison capabilities,"_ Dean thought as he kept a close eye on Amiko's movements.

While Dean and Katherine were in the middle of fighting Jess and Amiko, Glaceon and Feraligatr were engaged in combat against Crobat and Sandslash. The Pokémon were both giving and taking hits from their fierce clash and it was proving to be exhausting for both sides. It appeared as though Feraligatr was going to wrap up his fight against Crobat soon and Glaceon currently had Sandslash cornered. Glaceon fired an Ice Beam at Sandslash and froze him in place.

"Katherine, hurry up and take that girl down!" Glaceon urged.

"I'm trying! She's proving to be a pain in the ass!" Katherine shot back.

"Hold on!"

Glaceon waited until Jess had her back turned and opened her mouth. A ball of ice took shape and was catapulted at Jess. Jess glanced back at the ice ball and turned around giving a hard punch. Although she was a ground-type, she destroyed the ball with little difficulty, although she shook her hand off in obvious pain from the type disadvantage damage she took. Katherine saw her opening and took it. Covering both of her fists in ice, she jumped at Jess's back with both fists drawn and gave a double Ice Punch. Both punches smashed into Jess's back and she froze in shock and pain. She was blasted off her feet and into the wall from the brute force.

Jess fell to the floor and entered blissful unconsciousness. Katherine dusted her hands off and gave a triumphant smirk and flexed her muscles with pride.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Katherine said with a grin.

While Katherine was busy celebrating her victory with Glaceon, Dean and Feraligatr were doing everything they could to wrap things up on their end. Feraligatr covered his tail in water and gave a hard swing at Crobat as it swooped down low to attack him. The tail smashed into Crobat and sent it spiraling back into the wall, rendering it unconscious. Amiko gave a growl and slashed at Dean again with her knife. During their fight, Amiko had cut herself with her knife and let her blood coat it which immediately tipped Dean off of the toxin only being able to be spread through her blood or saliva.

Dean caught her wrist with the knife and gave a slash of his own with his ka-bar. His blade began to glow a dark blue and it extended even further than it was capable of. Amiko leaned back and narrowly dodged the attack that she confirmed as Razor Shell. She swept her foot out and under Dean in hopes to catch him off guard. Dean saw that coming and immediately spun her around and drove his foot into her back and forced her away. Amiko flipped forward and pulled out a shuriken that was coated in her blood. Quick as a flash, she threw the sharp weapon at Dean who jumped to the side, just barely dodging the thrown weapon.

_"Jesus Christ, how many weapons does this woman have?"_ Dean wondered.

Amiko jumped at Dean and sent a stab at him. Dean grabbed her wrists again but was kicked in the face by Amiko's foot. The kick stunned him enough to allow Amiko another chance to hit him. She swept his feet out from under him with another kick and jumped on him, closing her hand around his throat to strangle him. While he was being strangled, Dean could see the wild look in Amiko's eyes and the insane grin that threatened to split her face in two.

"This is the end for you, honey!" Amiko laughed as brought her knife down.

_"Like hell it is!"_ Dean thought as he focused whatever power he could into his chest. _"Please God, let this work!"_

Dean finished channeling his power into his chest and watched as the knife was about to pierce his chest cavity. He was relieved when he saw that the power he diverted did as he hoped. The power he used built up a hard barrier around his chest to prevent anything from harming him. Amiko watched with surprise as he knife broke in half.

"What?" Amiko said in disbelief.

"Withdraw, success." Dean smirked as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

A large burst of water hit Amiko in the face and sent her airborne. Dean got to his feet and lunged at Amiko with his knife. His knife extended again as the power of Razor Shell flooded it and he slashed at Amiko. The sound of clothes being torn met Dean's ears as his knife successfully cut Amiko. Amiko managed to get a quick kick in and struck Dean in the face again, forcing him back. She looked down and could see her jumpsuit was torn in the front leaving her naval exposed with blood trickling from the cut on her stomach.

"Honey, if you wanted to get frisky, all you had to do was ask," Amiko teased with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass," Dean replied as he clutched his nose, "chances are that toxins aren't the only thing you're riddled with."

"Oh, zing!" Katherine laughed.

"It seems that your tongue is as sharp as you blade, Dean. This makes your upcoming downfall even more fun!"

Amiko pulled out more shuriken and wiped them across her stomach, covering them in blood. She had her arms ready to throw them at Dean but she sent a side glance at Katherine who was not anticipating her next move. Dean, being the experienced fighter that he was, saw the attack coming from a mile away.

"Katherine, look out!" Dean yelled.

Amiko threw her first set of shuriken at Katherine who got Dean's warning just in time. Katherine took a deep breath and traced her hands over her chest to form a hard block of ice as armor. The shuriken embedded into Katherine's ice armor and made her stumble back in surprise from the narrow miss.

"Crazy bitch," Katherine muttered as she broke the ice off of her frame.

The second wave of shuriken went for Dean and he fell back to dodge the sharp projectiles. He lost his balance and landed on his back which made Amiko jump at him again. Amiko landed on top of Dean and her lips were now stained with her own blood. She pinned Dean's arms down with surprising strength and leaned down to press her lips to his.

"I should let you know that even though you're about to kiss a beautiful woman, it's the last time you'll ever do so. The kiss of death is real and I'm the one who gives it," Amiko whispered as he lips were just mere centimeters above Dean's.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Dean growled as he struggled to break free.

He drove his head up and slammed his forehead against Amiko's. Amiko pulled back, clearly dazed from the hit but regained composure quickly. A sweet smile spread across her face as she resumed her activity.

"You would have been interesting with that rough housing." Amiko giggled.

Amiko leaned forward and was about to press her lips to his to seal his fate but was stopped again when a loud bang echoed around the bar. The glass on the front doors exploded as they were blown out by a shotgun blast. Amiko quickly got off of Dean and clutched her shoulder in pain as blood began to ooze out of it. She glared at the culprit who shot her and damaged her beautiful body with rage. Her eyes fell upon a man with a backwards black baseball hat holding a double barreled shotgun. It was David Montes. Upon seeing him, Amiko cursed as she saw Dameon, Michka and Rein appear alongside him and enter the bar.

Each of them were glaring at Amiko with malice and she knew that she had to flee if she wanted to survive. She was not looking forward to facing Langdon with a failed mission, but facing his anger was more appealing to her than dying at the hands of other A-Gene users. Michka and Rein hurried over to Katherine who was recovering from the shuriken attack and to restrain Jess who was still knocked out. Dameon and David were standing behind Dean and glaring daggers at her. David opened the shotgun and ejected the empty shells from it.

"Yo, she-bitch," David said as reloaded the gun with a click, "let's go."

"As much as I'd like to stay and play with you boys, I need to be going," Amiko replied as she recalled Crobat to its Poké Ball.

"You're not going anywhere," Dameon said as he raised his Remington 870.

"Ami, help me," Jess said as she had just roused from her unconscious state.

Amiko looked at Jess and saw the pleading look in her eyes, but didn't return a friendly gesture. She continued staring at Jess and frowned at her before giving a sigh. A small smile spread across Amiko's face as her hand slid to her belt for a smoke grenade.

"Jess, dear, what was it I told you about my expectations for my partners?" Amiko asked.

"That they were team players and that they could hold their own in a fight," Jess replied.

"Precisely, and now you're about to fulfill the role of being a team player my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"This is where we terminate our contract as partners, Jess."

Amiko quickly pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it to the center of the room. A loud crack sounded and smoke filled the room, concealing Amiko's escape. David and Dameon began firing slugs in front of them in hopes to hit Amiko and stop her from escaping. Both of them emptied their rounds and the smoke vanished, showing that Amiko was long gone.

* * *

"Coward," Katherine spat as she stood up with Michka's help.

"No kidding," Michka agreed with a nod.

"Amiko, come back! You fucking traitor!" Jess screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Rein sneered as she punched Jess across the face.

Jess trembled in rage from both the hit she received that the hatred she felt towards Amiko for betraying her and leaving her for dead.

"Who are all of you?" Katherine asked as she looked at the four newcomers.

"I'm Dameon," Dameon said with a nod.

"The name's Dave," David greeted as he reloaded his shotgun again.

"I'm Michka," Michka said with a smile.

"I'm Rein and fighting's my game!" Rein said with a smirk.

Katherine wasn't sure what to make of the newcomers but was sure she had nothing to worry about if they saved her from Amiko and Jess. She greeted all of them with a smile and decided to introduce herself as well.

"I'm Katherine Terrine. It's nice to meet all of you," Katherine said with a nod. "Thanks for saving us back there. If you all didn't come it may have ended badly."

"No problem," Rein said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, focus!" Dean said as he raised his voice to gather everyone's attention, "in case you all forgot, we just got ambushed by those freaking clowns. That girl there is affiliated with them. Now I say we get some answers and get the hell out of here."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Don't get your panties all in a bunch," Rein said rolling her eyes.

Dean sent a glare at Rein and walked over to Michka who was holding Jess at the scruff of her neck. He grabbed Jess and forced her to her feet and forced her over to an undamaged chair. He set her down in the chair and had David and Dameon hold security on her as he reloaded his pistol.

"Jess, is it?" Dean asked as he looked at her.

"What?" Jess asked looking up.

"Jess. That's your name, isn't it?"

Jess flinched at the tone Dean was using and could only nod in a response. Dean raised his foot and rested it on whatever remained of one of his tables. He was furious at being attacked and he was even madder that his only method of profit was now destroyed beyond recognition.

"Good, now let me tell you this is going to work. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I expect you to answer each one of them truthfully. Should you lie, I will shoot you with one bullet from this magazine in my pistol here. The final round will be put into your skull if you continue to lie," Dean explained as he glared at her. "Do you understand?"

Dean's words made everyone look at him with some surprise. The two that looked indifferent to Dean's statement were David and Dameon, but that was because in the past they had to do some rather drastic measures to acquire certain information they needed. Jess could once again say nothing and only nodded to show she understood what he said.

"Who was it that sent you and why are you here?" Dean asked.

"I was sent here by a man to capture you, Katherine Terrine and that other guy that was here earlier and bring you all back to a hidden military base down in Texas for testing on the A-Gene."

"What was the man's name?"

"I… I don't know."

"This is your only warning, Jess. Lie to me again and I will shoot you."

"I swear I don't know."

Bang! Dean fired a single bullet into Jess's shin and earned a loud shriek of pain from her. Michka, Katherine and Rein all flinched as they saw the gruesome method of torture taking place and felt somewhat sympathetic towards Jess. They quickly dismissed it when they remembered that she was their enemy.

"Don't bullshit me! Who is your employer?" Dean asked.

"Gardner!" Jess whimpered through her tears. "His name is Langdon Gardner!"

Dean froze and his eyes widened in surprise. He looked at David and Dameon who didn't look surprised at all at the revelation. He made a mental note to ask them how they knew that when they had some spare time. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Jess who was sobbing with pain from the bullet in her shin.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?" Dean sneered. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Jess let out another whimper as she prepared to be asked another question she was hesitant on answering. While she wanted to tell them the plans as revenge for Amiko abandoning her to save her own skin, she was afraid Langdon would find out. She knew the amount of power he had dwelling inside of him and knew he could enter the minds of his subordinates at will.

"What is the purpose of capturing A-Gene wielders?" Dean asked.

"All I know is that it has something to do with the super soldier and trying to perfect it," Jess replied.

"She's telling the truth about that," David said as he glanced back Dean.

Dean nodded as David told him that and prepped his next question.

"How much success have they had in perfecting the enhancements?" Dean asked.

"Not a lot," Jess answered with a shake of the head.

"She's lying," Dameon whispered to Dean.

Bang! Jess howled in pain again as the new bullet entered her knee, shattering it completely. Tears trickled out of Jess's eyes and the excruciating pain was becoming too much to bear. She let out another scream in an attempt to fight through it.

"Alright, alright, I lied! They're getting closer to making the final adjustments for the enhancements," Jess said quickly and sobbed again as the pain was becoming too much for her.

"Good. Now how many bases are in the United States that are conducting the tests?" Dean continued.

"I'm not sure. I only know of five bases. There's one in Minnesota, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Colorado and Texas."

Dean sighed as he absorbed the information and got ready to ask his next question. So far he did not like what he was hearing.

"Which base has made the most progress with the testing?" Dean asked.

"I think it was either the one in Texas or Colorado."

"Alright, now how many A-Gene users do you all have under your payroll? I know there's you, Langdon and that girl Amiko."

"I only know two others aside from them. They are Bill Harding and Seishiro Tokugawa."

"That's true," David confirmed with a nod.

Dean crossed his arms as he tried to think of any other questions that he felt were pertinent to know.

"How many states are on the lookout for us?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. I know that Nevada was notified, but I wouldn't be surprised if all the states were given word about your escape from the military base," Jess answered with a shrug.

"How many people are coming for us?" Dean asked.

"I'd imagine whatever A-Gene wielders Langdon has under his command along with a bunch of soldiers will be sent after you so I'd recon you have about two days before they find you again."

"Alright, I only have on last question for you. Where are the bases located in those states?"

Jess opened her mouth to answer but found herself unable to do so. It felt as though that she could not talk and it was as if something held her tongue in place. She began to panic and tried to open her mouth again but it was no use. Her body started to hover in the air and she felt her bones constricting from an unknown force. The event that was taking place before them left them speechless. It got even weirder when Jess's eyes glossed over and her mouth began to move and her voice was replaced with a more masculine one. The scene looked like a possession scene from an old horror movie.

"I'm glad to see your interrogation methods haven't faltered, Dean," Jess said.

"Who am I talking to?" Dean asked.

"Surely you haven't forgotten your old commanding officer's voice?"

"Langdon? What the hell are you doing? How are you even doing this for that matter?"

"I've possessed Jess so she doesn't spill any information I find important and she would have released the most important bit had I not intervened. I'm also a powerful psychic-type user. My psychic prowess allows me to do things beyond your comprehension."

"Well we got a good deal out of her already. I'll just have to break your hold on her."

"You don't get it do you? She was finished the moment I entered her head. The second I leave, her mind will be turned to mush, leaving her in a vegetative state for the rest of her life."

"Only one way to find out!"

Dean jumped at Jess and drove his fist into her stomach in an attempt to break Langdon's hold on her. The second he did that, Jess's body went rigid and fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud thump. Jess's eyes returned to normal and they looked unfocussed. Her mouth was open and she was struggling to speak.

"Jess, talk to me," Dean said as he slapped her cheek lightly.

He got a jumbled response and he sighed. Langdon was right. The moment he left Jess's head, he reduced her mind to nothing and she was now a zombie. Dean cursed as he gently rested Jess on the floor and stood up to look at his comrades.

"She's gone. Langdon completely destroyed her brain with his possession," Dean said with a sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Katherine asked.

"We need to get the hell out of here. Cops will be here any minute and it won't do us any good if we encounter them," Rein said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you're right," the stranger said as he reappeared in front of the group.

The ghost-type's sudden appearance made them jump in surprise at his unexpected pop-up. Dean and Katherine glared at the stranger who raised an eyebrow at their intense stares.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Where the hell did you disappear to? We could have used your help facing those two A-Gene wielders!" Katherine said with frustration clear in her voice.

"My apologies, but I was recovering from my injuries."

"What injuries? You're a freaking ghost!"

"Although I am technically a ghost, I can still be harmed by things. Those bullets that hit me did do some damage and I needed time to recover."

"How do you recover?" Dean asked as he turned to him.

"Look at the soldiers around you."

The group did as the man requested and almost gagged at the sight. All of the dead soldiers were now decomposed beyond recognition and some of them were to the point of their innards being visible.

"What the hell are you?" David asked as he stared at the man.

"I'm a ghost-type. An A-Gene wielder in your terms," the man replied.

The group fell silent as they continued staring at the creepy ghost-type before them. He gave a shrug and walked back over to the bar where his drink was still sitting and surprisingly remained intact from the fight that took place earlier. He continued drinking the whisky from his glass.

"This brings us up to the matter we've been talking about," David said as he looked at his comrades. "What do you all want to do now? We need to get out of here so we don't draw any further attention."

"I agree. We need to leave now and get to a safe place and come up with a plan from there," Dameon said with a nod.

"Well, I'm tagging along with you all now, so I'll go wherever you guys are going," Dean said as he looked at David and Dameon.

"I'm coming too. Those jokers are coming back for round two soon and I'd rather have friends that have my back," Katherine agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Michka said with a grin.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Rein asked as she pointed at Jess.

They all looked at the disabled girl with some pity. She was betrayed by her teammate and left for dead and she had to endure some painful torture, courtesy of Dean. To top it off, Jess had her mind reduced to nothing after Langdon destroyed it upon possessing her body. Even if she could recover, there was no way she would be able to function the same way again. Dean had one thought in mind and he felt it was the best way to deal with it.

"For those of you that have a weak stomach, I suggest you turn away," Dean said as he pulled out his gun.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"Granting her mercy," Dean said as he walked over to Jess and towered over her.

"Dean, you can't do that. She didn't give you permission or ask you for that matter."

"Kath, she can't talk. Even if she could recover, she cannot lead a normal life. Her brain is destroyed and she's going to die eventually. It's best to relieve her suffering now."

Katherine opened her mouth but closed it when she couldn't find the words to say. Deep down she knew that Dean was right and she lowered her head and let out a sigh. Dean aimed the gun at Jess's head and said a prayer for her before cocking the hammer back.

"Be at peace, Jess. I'm sorry for this," Dean muttered.

Bang! Jess's eyes closed after Dean conducted the mercy killing with a single shot to the head. He tucked his gun back in his belt and took one last look around his bar. The place where he invested a lot of time and energy in hopes to turn his life around after his divorce was now destroyed. His heart felt heavy as he remembered the memories he had while running the bar.

"If you need more support, I'll be willing to lend my assistance," the stranger said as he downed the rest of his drink.

"We could always use more help," Dameon replied. "I don't suppose you can tell use your name."

The man gave a light chuckle as he looked up at the group from under his hat. His grey eyes glowed red for a brief moment before reverting to their original color.

"The name is Roland Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you," Roland said as he tipped his hat.

* * *

**That's the chapter, everybody. For those of you who have been waiting to see Dean again, there you go. I hope the wait was worth it and that you are now eager for more to come. I'm still taking duplicate OCs for those who have not submitted one yet, but be sure to look at the types that are available at the bottom before choosing. That's all I really had for you, so until next time!-CaptainPrice**

**OCs introduced:**

**Katherine Terrine: Ice Type (Morris Archeltum)**

**Roland Winchester: Ghost Type (CaptainPrice)**

**Jess O'Malley: Ground Type/Dead (WolfWarrior1)**

**Story Shoutouts: 4/23/2013**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becomming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. (Recently Updated on 12/8/12)**

**************"Elementals" by Morris Archeltum: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-1**

**Fire-2**

**Water-1**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-1**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-1**

**Bug-2**

**Fighting-2**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-3**

**Steel-2**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	12. The Next Move

**Hey all, I'm here with another quick update for RotH and it is another plot progression chapter that is on the bad guy end. So this chapter is all bad guy centric for those that may have wanted to see a chapter on their perspective. I introduce a new OC in this chapter that fills in the position that has been left by Jess O'Malley after her death. Read and review as always and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Strong language and some light torture is in this chapter as well, but nothing gratuitous**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Pokemon and Human conversation through thought**

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

Langdon towered over Reelah who was currently bound to a reclined chair. He was in a particularly bad mood with the A-Gene wielder in front of him as she had been very obstinate in preventing any testing to be done. She looked famished as she had hardly eaten anything since she was made the primary test subject after Dameon, David, Michka and Rein escaped about a week before. Not having the patience to deal with Reelah anymore, he decided to play his next card and force her to eat. Langdon's onyx black eyes bore into Reelah's brown eyes as she struggled against the binds.

"I've given you ample time to rectify your behavior, Reelah. Since you have refused to eat, I have to make sure you do so," Langdon said.

"Well I'll just spit it out then!" Reelah snapped back.

"Why do you think I'm here? Your little hunger strike will not work now and we will be sure you gain some form of energy back to resume the testing."

"I'll get rid of it some way or the other!"

"Your ignorance will be your downfall you stupid girl."

Langdon looked at the scientist that was beside him and nodded for him to proceed. The man scooped up a spoonful of food and directed it towards Reelah's mouth. Reelah sealed her lips shut and was doing everything she could to prevent the food from entering her body.

"Reelah, I'll be sure to get that food into your body. Whether I have to cause you pain so you open your mouth or I will forcibly open it with my telekinesis is up to you," Langdon warned.

Reelah ignored him and turned her head away as best as she could to avoid the spoon once again. The food hit Reelah's lips and fell to her shirt as it failed to enter her mouth. Not wanting to waste any time, Langdon decided to speed up the process. He warned Reelah about what he would do and his impatience got the better of him. Pulling out his MK23, Langdon cocked it and fired on round into Reelah's arm. A loud shriek of pain met his ears and he smirked as the first spoonful of food was shoved into her mouth.

"Hold her mouth and plug her nose!" Langdon said quickly.

The scientist did as he told and muffled Reelah's screams and pinched off the air to her nose, forcing her to swallow the food. Once Reelah finished swallowing, the scientist removed his hands and her screams of pain and rage continued. Reelah glared up through her tear filled eyes at Langdon and gave him the coldest glare she could.

"Will you cooperate now or will I have to continue to improvise?" Langdon asked, brushing off the glare.

"I'll kill you, you sadistic fuck!" Reelah screamed.

"And as I've told you countless times before, you can't touch me. Should you and I fight, I will end your pathetic excuse of a life with ease. In fact, I can do it right now if I wanted to. All I have to do is snap my fingers and your brain will disintegrate."

Langdon snapped his fingers and Reelah's mouth opened wide once more and more food was placed inside. Just like before, the scientist repeated the process and forced Reelah to swallow once more. She almost gagged as she swallowed and she let out another frustrated scream as Langdon continued to make her life a living hell. No matter what she did, he would win without difficulty. She wanted nothing more than to kill the man before her, but deep down she knew he was right. If she were to face Langdon, he would kill her easily.

"Now that you're eating, I'm going to check up on you later. I suggest you eat up because you will need that energy," Langdon said as he cocked his gun again.

He fired on more round and it struck Reelah in her other arm, earning another sharp scream of pain as the bullet embedded itself inside of her. Fresh blood trickled out of Reelah's new wound and started to stain her arm. Langdon tucked his pistol away and looked at the scientist.

"Use the wounds to make her open her mouth and follow the method we've been using here. Do not let her out of that chair and take her back to her cell until she digests that food," Langdon said as he walked to the door.

"Yes sir," the scientist nodded as he scooped up more food.

* * *

Bill and Seishiro were walking down the hall from the mess hall and preparing to return to their duties. As they walked, the main doors to the sector opened and Amiko walked in with a notable look of displeasure on her face. The two of them exchanged looks before walking over to their fellow A-Gene user. When they got closer, they were able to see the state of her condition and she looked very roughed up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bill asked as he gestured to her body.

"The four A-Gene users that escaped us a few days back showed up in Kansas and stopped me and Jess from capturing our targets," Amiko replied as she shoved her way between them.

"Where is Jess, Amiko?" Seishiro asked as he looked at her retreating form.

"Why don't you fuck off, Tokugawa? You'll find out soon enough, so quit shoving your nose into everything!"

Seishiro raised an eyebrow at the unusual response from his cohort. He had never seen her in such a frustrated mood as she always had a flirtatious and teasing nature. Not one to let insults get to him, Seishiro shrugged it off and watched as Amiko rounded the corner and vanished from sight. He looked at Bill who had a bemused expression on his face as he witnessed the little exchange they had.

"What do you think happened to get her that wound up?" Seishiro asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the fact she failed the mission or maybe it's got something to do with the fact of facing Langdon empty handed," Bill replied with a shrug.

"Oh, you think so? I thought it was more along the lines of failing to steal some money or jewelry. I guess you do have a brain after hearing a logical answer like that. That does make perfect sense."

Seishiro could have sworn he felt the temperature around him drop to absolute zero and glanced at Bill out of the corner of his eye. He smirked a little bit when he saw Bill leveling him with the harshest glare he could. He knew Bill was highly intelligent but he couldn't help but poke fun at the all brawn no brain soldier stereotype. Seishiro's feet felt rather cold and he looked down to see that his feet were frozen to floor in the thickest ice imaginable. The next thing he knew, he saw tiny lights burst in front of his eyes as Bill punched him across the face with an Ice Punch.

"This time I hit you with a fist," Bill said holding up a finger, "next time, it'll be something sharp."

"Once again you prove to have a dead sense of humor," Seishiro said shaking his head.

"Shut the hell up."

Seishiro was about to respond to Bill's retort but stopped when he heard the PA system beep for a page.

**"All A-Gene personnel of Task Force Hunter report to conference room one,"** Langdon's voice reverberated around the halls, **"I say again. All A-Gene personnel of Task Force Hunter report to conference room one."**

Bill started walking in the direction of the conference hall and disregarded Seishiro's struggle to break free from the ice that glued him to the floor. Seishiro looked at Bill and cleared his throat, making Bill turn back to him.

"What?" Bill asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Can you please break me out of this so we can go to the conference hall?" Seishiro replied.

"Nah, I'm just an all brawn and no brain soldier, remember? I can help a person of your caliber, I just don't want to. But hey, you've got two arms that aren't broken and a Pokémon inside that Pokeball, so you should be able to help yourself, right?"

With that, Bill continued his stride down the hall with a smirk on his face as he left Seishiro behind. Seishiro watched as Bill vanished from sight and already knew he would be late for Langdon's meeting which would in turn probably get him extra detail duty and lead to him losing any free time he had to paint or do calligraphy.

"Dick," Seishiro muttered as he summoned Valens from his ball.

"How can I help you, master?" Valens asked.

"Can you help me break out of this accursed ice? Bill froze me to the ground after I poked fun at him."

"The all brawn no brain joke didn't sit too well with him, huh?"

Seishiro shook his head and Valens chuckled as he diverted power to his claws and hacked at the ice. Moments later the ice shattered and Seishiro began trying to get the blood in his feet flowing to warm back up. Thanking Valens, Seishiro returned him to his ball and hurried down the hall to the conference room.

* * *

Seishiro stumbled into the conference room a few minutes later and could feel Langdon's eyes bearing into him from his tardiness. He ignored staring into Langdon's eyes as he took his seat between Bill, who had a notable smirk on his face, and another male whom he had never seen before. The man appeared to be just shy of six feet tall and had a muscular build. He had lightly tanned skin and his eyes were purple with a crimson brim around the pupils and he had a scar that ran from his left lower lip down to his neck. He was wearing a blue hoodie, a pair of brown cargo pants, along with a pair of white and black sneakers.

Seishiro gave the newcomer a once over look before returning his gaze to the front of the room where Langdon was waiting for his attention.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Seishiro," Langdon said as he crossed his arms. "Now pay attention. We have a lot to do and we can't start with you fooling around."

"Yes sir," Seishiro replied with a curt nod.

Langdon did a quick glance to make sure he had everybody that made up the task force. He saw Amiko, Bill, Seishiro and their new additional member, Drake. The only member they were missing was Jess, but he already knew the cause of her absence. He looked at Amiko and she failed to return his gaze.

"Let's get down to business," Langdon began as he walked over to the board and pulled out a marker. "I have only a few things to address with all of you, but they are very important."

"What do they concern, sir?" Bill asked.

"Our first matter of business is the members of the task force here. As you can see, Jess is no longer with us. She was captured and I dealt with her in a manner to prevent her from revealing any key information to our enemies."

"How did Jess get caught? Wasn't she with Amiko?" Seishiro asked.

"She was, but Amiko found it best to save her own skin instead of looking out for our best interests. Because of that, she left Jess behind and she was captured by the A-Gene users that escaped us not to long ago."

Seishiro spared Amiko a glance and could see that her demeanor hadn't changed as she continued to look down at the table with her arms crossed. She was in bad mood for not being able to clean herself up from her mission and she still had to face Langdon personally when the meeting was finished.

"However, I have adjusted and acquired a new member here," Langdon said as he pointed at the new male. "Introduce yourself."

The male gave a grunt and did not respond to Langdon's request.

"Get up, boy. Open your mouth and say your name," Langdon said, his voice adapting a stern tone.

"Tch, why should I? I'm my own man, I don't have to listen to you," the male replied.

Everyone in the room looked at their new member in disdain at his behavior towards Langdon. All of them knew the consequences of those that got on Langdon's bad side and it usually ended up with him killing said person or severely maiming them. The pressure in the room seemed to increase as Langdon's anger grew at the lack of respect the new member was showing.

"I'm sorry, you seem to think you have a choice in this," Langdon said as he let his hand hang by his side, ready to be used. "So let's try this again. Say your name."

"Look old man, I don't respect you, so why should I introduce myself? By the looks of it, you wouldn't be able to hold your own against me in a fight," the male answered.

"Don't get smart with me. I don't care how strong you are or how skilled you are with your powers. I'm your superior and you will do as I tell you."

"I only respect those that can beat me in a fight and you have yet to do so. So sod off."

The tension in the room got so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Although Langdon's face didn't show it, he was fuming with the new member of the task force and he was tempted to crush him where he sat to prove a point.

"Look kid, he's the superior officer for a reason," Bill said looking at the male. "Just because you say you're strong and you think you can face him without difficulty doesn't mean you can. You are an idiot for believing you can take him on in a fight because you would lose terribly if you did."

"Bullshit," the male replied, "nothing's stronger than a Dragon-type."

The announcement of the newcomer's type threw the rest of the team off except for Langdon who already knew what he was. He smirked at his comrades and rested his hands at the back of his head.

"Would you care to test out that theory, you little shit?" Bill asked.

"What could you do to me?" The male asked.

"Dragons are indeed interesting and powerful creatures. However, it's even more interesting that ice can instantaneously kill one."

The male's eyes narrowed at Bill's subtle threat and he knew that it would be wise to not tempt him. From his observation, Bill appeared to be the second in command to Langdon and if he was an Ice-type like he claimed, it would spell trouble for him. Heeding Bill's warning, he decided to humor him and introduce himself.

"My name is Drake Westbrook," Drake finally said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, well, it seems that the tough guy does have some manners," Seishiro mused.

Drake sent a brief glare at Seishiro who ignored it and returned his attention to Langdon. He sighed as he also returned his focus to Langdon who appeared to settle down from the lack of respect that he gave.

"As I was saying, Drake Westbrook here is Jess's replacement. We have more members being sent our way from other bases around the states to help us with our upcoming tasks," Langdon said as he continued writing on the board.

"Does the next topic revolve around the A-Gene users that escaped?" Seishiro asked.

"Yes. Before I silenced Jess, she revealed the locations of where our other key bases are so they know which states we're stationed in and they already know of this one here. They will avoid our states for the most part unless there is something of gain for them."

"So are you thinking of a bait and capture method or are you planning to use us to track them and capture them?" Bill asked.

"We'll use both methods. I want to lure them into one of the states with our bases eventually. I will elaborate on this further when I finalize the plan on how I want to execute that."

Bill nodded and wrote down the information on his notebook and waited for Langdon to continue the agenda.

"Now comes the last order of business I have for you all. I want to do a prisoner transfer to our Texas base," Langdon said.

"Why do you want to shift some prisoners over?" Amiko asked.

"We're running low on A-Gene wielders here and they aren't getting the energy they need to stay testable. So I want to put them in an environment that will allow them to regain their strength."

"So are we transferring all of them or just a few?"

"All of them. In that group is our priority subject who must have a suitable security detail on the transfer. So I will assign either two or three of you to guard the convoy to Texas."

"Who's this priority prisoner? Surely he can't be that important?" Drake said as he crossed his arms.

"The priority prisoner is the first hybrid. George Hatfield."

All the occupants outside of Drake, who didn't know anything about George Hatfield, looked at Langdon in surprise as they heard that last bit of information. They all knew George Hatfield was the original hybrid and that after he unlocked his powers and tested the limits of them that he became the most powerful one in existence. It was no wonder that Langdon wanted a strong security team to escort the convoy.

"You mean to tell us that George Hatfield has been held hidden in this base this whole time? Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Seishiro asked as he tapped his pencil on the table.

"I would have thought that was obvious?" Langdon replied. "It's because I don't trust any of you. Why do you think I withhold all pertinent information until I feel it needs to be known?"

"Funny. You want respect yet you have no faith in your own men," Drake said with a scoff.

"I don't see a problem with that. I know where all of you came from and your past and the only one that I would even think of trusting with this information would be Bill, because he and I come from the same line of work."

Drake immediately closed his mouth and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Langdon smirked to himself as he watched the look of discomfort on Drake's face.

"That's right, Drake," Langdon said, "I know all about you and how you unlocked your powers. All I have to do is send you back to Unova and see what the authorities have in store for you. Maybe they'll execute you on sight?"

With each word, Drake withdrew into his chair and clenched his fists. He was now regretting ever acting like a smartass around Langdon as he knew his fear of going back to Unova after the incident.

"When do you plan to have this transfer take place, sir?" Seishiro asked.

"I plan for this to be done no later than next week. If I decide to advance the transfer, I'll send out a FRAGO," Langdon said as he set the marker down.

"Understood."

* * *

After everyone finished writing down the information in their notebooks, they put tucked them away and waited for Langdon to dismiss them. Langdon called the room to attention and released them to carry on their business. As Amiko was about to exit the room, Langdon shut the door with his telekinesis and locked it. Amiko froze and was getting ready to get lectured for failing the mission. She turned around and saw Langdon leaning against the table with his arms crossed.

"What happened on that mission?" Langdon asked.

"What do you mean?" Amiko replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Jess went on that mission to capture Dean Hartsock, Katherine Terrine and that mysterious one and I gave you an entire platoon of men to do it."

"What's your point?"

"I want to know what the fuck you were thinking when you decided that all your assets were expendable!"

Amiko pursed her lips at Langdon's outburst and crossed her arms as well. She was in no mood to have this discussion with the condition she was in and was feeling attacked with Langdon's questions.

"You got me. I was the only survivor, but it was all part of my strategy to capture the targets you wanted," Amiko said as she caressed the wound on her shoulder.

"What strategy requires you to sacrifice an entire group of men? We're on a limited budget, Amiko! I can't afford you pulling a stupid stunt like that because now I have to use our money to acquire more soldiers to replace all the ones you lost! The Department of Defense tracks our records and do you know the questions they'll ask when they see the personnel report?"

"Well it was either me or them and I know you have Task Force Hunter members in higher regards over these normal grunts."

"That's beside the point! What I'm getting at right here is the fact that you are a coward!"

Amiko froze as she heard that last word from Langdon. She knew she was selfish, but she was no coward. She glared at Langdon and walked up to him, jabbing her fingers in his chest.

"Don't you dare call me a coward!" Amiko hissed.

Langdon looked down at Amiko with his cold onyx eyes after she poked him. She took a step back and found herself backed up against the wall and Langdon placed his hands on the wall, blocking her from moving.

"You're not a coward, eh?" Langdon asked.

"No," Amiko answered without hesitation.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!"

Langdon scoffed at Amiko's response and decided to give her the reality check he felt she needed.

"If you're not a coward, then let me ask you this," Langdon began as he looked her in the eyes. "What do you call a person who abandons their comrades and leaves them for dead in order to save their own skin?"

Amiko lowered her head and gave no reply. It was right there that Langdon knew he won their little argument and smirked in victory. His eyes saw Amiko's body trembling. He couldn't tell if it was grief or anger, but he assumed it was the latter.

"Even though I may be a cold and heartless man, I'm no coward. If my former teammates were on our side, I would never abandon them in the face of the enemy and leave them for dead. The people that do that are lower than scum and deserve any consequences that come to them," Langdon said gaining a look of disbelief from Amiko.

"Now I know you're lying! You just finished saying you didn't trust any of us! So why in the hell would you trust your old teammates if they were on our side?" Amiko shot back.

"You're right, I don't trust you, but I'm not lying. Whether you choose to believe my words is up to you."

Langdon cupped Amiko's chin and turned her head to make her look at him. He could see her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears as his words sunk in. He leaned in close and let go of her chin once he was sure she would hold his gaze. His voice became more relaxed as he looked at Amiko.

"Get your wounds cleaned and make sure you put your Pokémon in the recovery unit. You'll be staying here at the base with me until I deem you fit to do missions again so we don't have a repeat incident like this one," Langdon said as he stood upright.

Amiko nodded and broke off the wall and was about to leave before turning around. She looked at Langdon and the familiar teasing glimmer appeared in her eye as a flirtatious grin spread across her face. She sauntered over to him and pressed herself against him and caressed his cheek with her free hand.

"It's so cute to see you break the bad boy attitude and show your soft side," Amiko purred. "I have to ask though. Are you just banning me from missions because you want me to stay here so we can get more acquainted or is it because you don't trust me with any of our personnel?"

"What do you think?" Langdon replied, his harsh tone returning.

"Either way, we'll be spending more time together, honey. My room is always unlocked if you want to talk."

Amiko pushed herself up on her tiptoes and her lips graced his neck before giving him a light peck on his jawline. She let go of Langdon and left the room with a sway in her hips and smirked as she wondered what was going through Langdon's head. Langdon, meanwhile, hated that Amiko continued flirting with him after he threatened her numerous times. Sighing, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his old zippo lighter. Inhaling the toxic substance, Langdon puffed out a stream of smoke as he left the room.

"I need a drink," Langdon muttered as he took another huff of his cigarette.

* * *

**Done! I know it's a short chapter, but I felt I could use a break after that long ass one I wrote last chapter. Now we see some more plot progression with Langdon telling Task Force Hunter of their goals by coming up with a plan to capture the escaped A-Gene users and transferring George Hatfield, the original hybrid to Texas along with their other test subjects. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to more. Look at the story shout outs and additional points I have forgot to mention for a long time.-CaptainPrice**

**Point (s):**

**1.) I never really explained how the hybrids can/will die in the story here. I basically have the hybrids being able to die similar to normal humans but also in regards to their type disadvantage. So for example, Dameon, being a Dragon-type can still die from things like gunshots, explosions, or other types, but the types that have the highest chance of killing him when he fights are another Dragon-type or and Ice-type. So those types will more than likely be the ones to kill him out of everything, but he can still be killed by other causes but they don't have a high chance of doing so.**

**OCs Introduced:**

**Drake Westbrook: Dragon-Type (gallantmon7196)**

**Story Shout outs: 5/11/13**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becoming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. (Recently Updated on 12/8/12)**

**************"Elementals" by Morris Archeltum: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-1**

**Fire-2**

**Water-1**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-1**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-2**

**Bug-2**

**Fighting-2**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-3**

**Steel-2**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-1**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


	13. The Pale Rider

**What's going on everybody? I'm finally back with a new chapter here after a month since the last update. It's a long chapter so that's the plus side, but the downside is that it's a flashback chapter to give backstory on a character and it may be the last chapter you'll see for a while unless I can get one more pumped out before June 30th. Now let's get to it! This chapter is very historical and quite violent, so I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Warning: language and violence present.**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

_**Bold Italics- Thoughts/Radio Responses**_

* * *

Dameon, Michka, David and Rein were now leaving Kansas with three new members to their group. They left the remains of Dean's bar behind after he granted Jess a quick death after her mind was reduced to nothing, courtesy of Langdon. Where they were going they did not know, but it was better than waiting to be caught. Dean was following Dameon in his truck as they drove through the Kansas plains and was still having trouble coming to terms with what happened back at his bar.

Dean rested his head on his hand as he continued to drive after Dameon. Katherine was riding in the passenger seat and Roland was sitting in the backseat with his arms crossed. His mind drifted back to the information he managed to extract from Jess and was surprised after finding out that Langdon was the one who ordered his capture. He shook his head and glanced at the radio he kept in his truck. He picked up the transmitter and clicked down to contact Dameon's car.

"So, Roland, you're like us?" Katherine asked.

"I am an A-Gene wielder," Roland replied with a nod.

"So, what's your story then? How did you get your powers?"

"Yeah, what Pokémon did you interact with to unlock it?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story," Roland said with a shrug.

"We've got time."

Roland was quiet for a minute but then decided to humor Dean and Katherine's request.

"Well, you both know that I am a Ghost-type," Roland began, "but let me ask you something. How old do you think I am?"

"You look like you're about forty," Katherine replied as she turned to look back at him.

"Good guess, but that's incorrect."

"Then how old are you?"

"What if I told you that I'm almost two hundred years old?"

The truck gave a jerk as Dean almost lost control after he heard Roland's response. Two hundred years old? He and Katherine looked at each other before glancing back at Roland. Roland looked between the two of them and shook his head with a chuckle. He knew that most A-Gene users had a normal lifespan as all humans, but Ghost-types had the luxury of living a lot longer.

"How the hell is that possible?" Katherine asked.

"Like I said earlier, it's a long story," Roland said with a sigh.

"Oh no, you're telling us everything. When were you born?"

"I was born on May 3rd, 1824. You're currently addressing a former Civil War Confederate Officer."

"Jesus Christ, you're ancient."

"Thank you. Now, in order to explain how I unlocked the A-Gene, you'll have to endure a history lesson. Can you deal with that or is that too much for you?"

"I love history, so start talking."

"Very well. This was back during the Civil War when this happened, July of 1863."

* * *

_Flashback_

_July 2nd, 1863_

_Gettysburg, Pennsylvania_

_Confederate Army_

_Lt. Roland Winchester, Cavalry Corps_

Roland had been ordered to take a small reconnaissance from his unit in the Cavalry Corps to help in the capture of the hill, Little Round Top. He would be moving with the 15th Alabama Regiment along the far right flank in order to find the Union left flank and then overrun it. Roland would be under the command of Colonel William Oaters for this mission and assist the regiment by providing fire support as sharpshooters. He had twenty men under his command to form the sharpshooting team. Arriving at the 15th Alabama's position, Roland had his men dismount their horses and tie them to the trees.

"We'll be traveling lightly for this. Anything that can kill is all you will need. Make sure your canteens are filled as well," Roland said to his men.

"Yes, sir!" The men chorused.

Roland had his carbine ready and shouldered his bag and canteen. He attached his saber to his hip and secured his pistol on his right leg. Doing one final check, he nodded to himself and went to find Colonel Oates. He found the young Colonel observing the hill and he appeared to be lost in his thoughts, no doubt on the disadvantage they had.

"Colonel Oates, my men and I are ready for your order," Roland said.

"Well done, Lieutenant Winchester. Our assault will begin shortly," Oates answered.

"Where do you want my men, sir?"

"Your unit is small and more agile than mine, so you can gain ground quicker. Your job is to provide fire support for my men as we assault the left flank. Pick off any stragglers you can see and watch your fire."

"Yes, sir!"

Roland saluted Oates and was dismissed to deliver the orders to his men. He found his senior NCO had his men gathered in a circle and praying. He let a small smile grace his lips and got into the session just before it ended.

"You all know by now that we are providing fire support for Colonel Oates' unit. Our job is to gain ground quickly because of our small size and serve as a distraction until his men reach us," Roland informed as he pulled out his sabre and pointed to the ground. "When his men reach us, we will cease fire and operate as snipers to pick off any stragglers. Shoot at what you can hit."

"Sir, what is our enemy's strength?" A soldier asked.

"From our intelligence, we should have a considerable amount but nothing that we should not be able to handle."

The soldier nodded and looked up the hill that was blocked out from all the trees. Now that his men knew the plan, Roland just had to wait for the horn to sound to begin the movement. He took his men to the front of the infantry unit and had them spread out to avoid clustering together and creating useless casualties. Roland glanced up at the hill and felt his hand shaking as he wondered about the enemy's opposition. He was afraid of their position on the high ground, but was even more worried about the intelligence they gathered about the enemy numbers. How soon could they have reinforcements if they needed them? He kneeled on the ground after crossing himself and decided to say one last prayer.

"Lord, please watch over me and my men during this battle. Give us the strength we need to succeed," Roland whispered.

He stood up and slung his rifle before resting his hand on his saber. He drew the razor sharp blade from its sheath when he noticed the men were getting ready to move. It was now time for the battle to begin. As Roland waited for the horn to sound, his eyes caught a glimpse of a mysterious looking creature. The creature had a purple body, red eyes and a large wicked grin. These creatures weren't uncommon as he had seen many different kinds before, but the one before him made him feel uneasy with the sinister look it had.

_"What in heaven's name?"_ Roland wondered as he looked into the red eyes.

The creature looked at him and pointed at him, keeping the ominous grin on its face. Its eyes glowed for a brief moment before it dragged its finger under its smile, as if it was cutting a throat. The creature cackled madly as it sunk into the ground and out of sight, all the while keeping its eyes locked with his. Roland felt a shiver go down his spine as the malevolent spirit disappeared.

"Just what the devil was that?" Roland muttered.

Roland was broken from his thoughts as the trumpet sounded from behind him. He shook his and raised his saber and pointed it at the hill. He glanced to his sides to see that his men were waiting for his order to move. Still a little shaken with the creature he had witnessed a moment ago, Roland almost struggled to get the order out.

"Forward!" Roland sounded.

Roland started to move up the hill with a fast march and his men followed him on either side. He started to pick up the pace as he traversed up the hill a little more and his march soon turned into a charge. His men had their muskets ready with their first bullet chambered for immediate fire. They kept on climbing higher and higher as Roland continued moving. Just as he was about to reach a small patch of level ground, Roland saw a transparent figure appear in front of him. It was the same creature from earlier and he stopped dead in surprise. The creature cackled again and flew straight at him. His reflexes kicked in and he gave a slice with his sabre. The figure vanished and his blade met nothing but air.

Roland rubbed his eyes for a second as he shook his head to try and calm down. He was starting to wonder if his anxiousness had his mind playing tricks on him. While Roland was busy trying to calm himself down, he failed to notice that he was now within range of the Union's left flank. A shot rang out and Roland heard a whistle go by his head and then a snap as a bullet hit the tree directly beside him. Snapping out of his trance, Roland waved his sword and his men took defensive positions behind some nearby trees.

"Three men will fire at a time! We need to hold out long enough for the infantry to get here!" Roland yelled.

Roland sheathed his saber and aimed his rifle up the hill to find the first man he could. His eyes landed on an NCO that was directing me to get to cover and hold the flank. He lined up his shot, took a deep breath and exhaled before pulling the trigger. Bang! His shot hit the unsuspecting man and he fell to the ground in a heap. He rummaged around in his bag for his next ball and chambered it in. While he was reloading, he kept glancing back down the hill to see if Oates' men were getting close. There was still no sign of them and he cursed under his breath. More rifle cracks sounded as his men continued firing at the Union soldiers that was accompanied by a few screams.

Peering around his tree, Roland could see more Union soldiers amassing in front of them. He shook his head and aimed his rifle once again to take another shot. Before he squeezed the trigger, he felt a presence behind him and froze. Another tingle went down his spine as he slowly glanced over his shoulder to see who was behind him. He came face to face with the creature from earlier and its red eyes bore into him. The creature grinned broadly again and gave another mad cackle. Roland spun around and drew his pistol quickly to fire, but the creature vanished again. This time when the creature vanished, he thought he heard it say something. It sounded like a name of some sort. Gengar, was it?

Another crunch met Roland's ear as more bark was blasted off the tree he was hiding behind from another bullet. He looked back up at the hill and could see a couple officers conversing and giving orders. If he could take down some of the key leaders, maybe they would be able to lower the enemy morale.

"Keep shooting!" Roland yelled as he aimed again.

He lined his next shot up and fired at an officer that made his way into his sight. His rifle fired and his bullet went soaring at the man. Roland saw his shot kick up powder from under the officer's armpit. He began to reload again and now heard a new sound. Thundering footsteps were heard coming from behind, signaling the arrival of Oates' infantry unit as they pushed their way up the hill and began firing at the Union soldiers. Hundreds of shots were now whizzing back and forth between both sides and men began to drop one by one. Roland fired another round and hit his target in the chest. He sat behind his tree to reload again and to check up on his men and Oates' infantry.

Roland's unit had taken a few casualties as some of his men were killed and leaving him with fifteen instead of the twenty he had earlier. Oates' men were dropping really quick because of the high ground disadvantage. Roland growled and finished reloading his rifle once again to fire. Now that the infantry was in position and had managed to push their way up the hill and past Roland's position, he was feeling more comfortable. He found his next target that was currently aiming at one of his men. Roland aimed quickly and fired his shot, hitting the man in the neck. Before Roland ducked back behind cover, he fell back after a bullet hit him. It went straight through the top of his cavalry hat.

His narrow escape made him dive for cover behind the tree. He calmed down and started to reload his weapon again. Roland heard the horn blare as the infantry got to their feet and started to charge up the hill in order to swarm the enemy. The tactic proved to be pointless as more shots rang out and one by one, more Confederate soldiers were being killed. The bodies started to pile on the hill and smoke from rifles filled the area. The attack itself was proving to be almost futile after it had been waging for over an hour. Oates would have his men charge up the hill, fall back and then swarm them again after regrouping. This tactic put Roland's men at risk and created a few more casualties as he and his men continued to provide fire support against them. Roland was running low on ammunition and knew his men were on their last rounds as well.

"This is not good. We'll have to fall back and regroup," Roland muttered.

Oates' men had charged the hill again and were up close and personal with the Union soldiers as they clashed with their sabers and rifles. The only solace that Roland had taken by this time was the fact that the Union men had low ammunition throughout the fight and were more than likely on their last rounds as well.

_"We can still win this if we have some reinforcements. Did Oates send a runner?"_ Roland thought as he fired another shot.

"Fall back!" An NCO shouted as he led the troops back down the hill again.

Roland looked at his men and saw them starting to bound back, obviously out of ammunition. He too was on his last round and planned to fire it at the first officer he saw in some hopes to disrupt the enemy morale. He peered around the tree and saw a Union lieutenant giving orders to a mass of men in front of him. Taking the chance, he lined up the shot and fired. He watched with satisfaction as the lieutenant sunk to his knees and then fell to the ground after his shot struck him in the back.

"Fall back to the horses, we've done our job!" Roland ordered his remaining men, waving them down the hill.

"Yes, sir!" His men chorused.

Roland pulled out his pistol and was thankful he spared the ammunition for it. When they bounded back, it was likely they would be pursued by the enemy and having a weapon for a quick shot was what he wanted. He got out from his tree and waved his saber down the hill, ordering his men to move quickly. When the last man went by him, Roland prepared to run but heard one yell from a Union officer further up the hill that made him almost stop dead.

"Bayonets!" The officer yelled.

"Damn-it all!" Roland muttered as he started to run.

Roland caught up with his men and waved his sword again, making them sprint down the hill. He had to get his men out of there and back to their Cavalry Unit. He and his men reached the bottom of the hill and hurried to their horses with the thunderous roar of feet not too far behind them. Roland mounted his horse with his sword drawn and gripped the reins tightly as he waited for his men to mount. He was not going to leave any more men behind that he already had. Once his final soldier was mounted, he pointed his blade back towards the area they rode in.

"Retreat! We're returning to the cavalry!" Roland ordered.

Roland did a quick headcount and saw he still had thirteen men, just barely half of what he came with. His men galloped by him and he waited until they were all in front to ensure he would be the last one to leave. Roland's spurs tapped his horse and got it to speed up with ease. He knew that they left some horses behind that belonged to his dead men and was praying that the enemy wouldn't use them to give pursuit.

Shots rang out through the field and gathered Roland's attention. He glanced to his right and saw some smoke coming from the tree line. They were being ambushed by a scout group. More shots whizzed by and this time, the aim was true. Roland could only watch as four of his men were shot from their horses and fell to the ground.

"Keep moving!" Roland ordered.

Roland felt something small and hard strike him in his side and his leg. His body went rigid and he slumped forward on his horse as it continued to gallop. He tried to hold his grip but was feeling incredibly weak after the bullets had hit him. He slipped off of the saddle and hit the ground hard. Roland grunted as he bounced on the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop in some tall grass. He could feel the blood soaking his uniform and staining the ground he lay on. He rested his hand on his side and looked at it to find it was stained with blood.

"Damn-it," Roland muttered as he put pressure on his side.

Roland managed to grip his pistol and cocked it as he waited for any Union soldiers to come check them. His vision was growing dark as he tried to focus on his surroundings and he knew that death was coming for him. He thought he could hear the voices of the Union soldiers drawing closer, but he no longer had the strength to fight back. He dropped his pistol on the ground and fell to his back as his vision began to fade.

A sinister cackle met his ears and he felt his anxiety increase as he heard the laughter of the creature that had been tormenting him all day. Turning his head, he could see the purple creature standing beside him with his menacing grin wider than ever. Roland tried to use the remaining strength he had to crawl away from the evil spirit, but found he had none to use. The chuckled and began dancing around his body in an eerie fashion, all the while chanting a name.

"Gengar," it said again as it continued its dance.

"Be gone with you!" Roland shouted as he swiped at the creature.

His hand went straight through the spirit's body and that added a whole new level of fear as he looked at the creature's red eyes. As he looked into the eyes, he saw nothing but the depths of Hell looking back at him. His throat was dry as he wondered what he was dealing with.

_"Is this a devil getting ready to take me to Hell?"_ Roland thought as fear filled his being.

"Gengar," Gengar said as it raised its hand and prepared to touch him.

Roland tried to move but found it impossible. As he lay there waiting to be touched, he slowly grew to accept his upcoming death. If he was going to Hell, so be it. His eyes closed the second the creature, now known as Gengar, touched his head and darkness took him.

* * *

Roland sat up with a start and immediately winced in pain as his wounds gave a painful throb. He looked around and saw that the sun was setting. What he could not understand was how he survived the shots from earlier. He was hit fatally and there was no way he could have survived it. He looked down at his injuries and observed once again and was shocked to see that his wounds were sealed up and his skin was bruised and left with nothing but a scar.

_"What is going on? How did I survive that?"_ Roland wondered.

"You're welcome, lieutenant," a voice cackled from the back of his head.

Roland's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. That voice was the same one as that Gengar that was taunting him before he lost consciousness. He heard the laugh once again and was feeling very uneasy.

_"Who are you?"_ Roland thought.

"I'm the one that saved your insignificant life. In return, all I ask is for some form of company," Gengar replied.

"Get out of me you little devil! I have no intention of you haunting me any longer!"

"Devil? Well, that's a new one and you misunderstand. All I want is a little company and to have some fun to occupy my boredom. I find that to be quite the fair exchange after I saved your life."

"Who says I wanted saving?"

"Good point, but judging by the way you were acting after you got shot, I would say you were terrified."

"I was ready for death to take me. The only reason why I was terrified was because you were haunting me throughout the day and then taunting me as I lay dying!"

"I prefer to think of it as my sense of humor that you witnessed. I am a little… different in terms of one."

"Why me of all people?"

"I'm not sure. You just seem interesting, so I thought I would tag along with you for a while."

Roland tuned out Gengar's voice and stood up gingerly. He still had his weapons and that eased his anxiety a little bit. Roland tried to take a step but almost fell over in pain. He was still feeling the after effects of his wounds and would be hindered to moving. Roland planted the butt of his rifle into the ground and used it as a walking stick to start his movement back to his unit's campsite, all the while trying to block out Gengar's laughter and disturbing singing.

_"Corpses rotting in the field, ha, ha, hahahaha,"_ Gengar chanted.

"Be quiet you sick bastard," Roland muttered.

Roland stumbled into the campsite hours later and was greeted by shocked soldiers. He could not blame them for being surprised as they most likely assumed he was killed after getting shot by the scout unit. Some men came over to him and started to help him over to the medical tent.

"Sir, we thought you were dead," said one.

"Those Union scouts did a poor job," Roland grunted back.

"Sir, you were shot twice, you shouldn't be alive right now," said the other soldier.

"Well I'm back and I'm ready to fight."

"Sir, you need to rest. You are in no condition to lead."

"Wait until dawn and I'll be healthy as a horse."

The soldiers did not respond to Roland's words as if they were concerned about his sanity. Roland had to keep quiet about seeing Gengar and now possibly being a vessel for the sinister spirit. They entered the tent and rested Roland on the cot to be tended to by the medics. The soldiers gave a salute before leaving the tent and the medics hurried over to Roland to start dressing his wounds. The medics began to check wounds Roland had sustained but were stunned when they found his wounds were healed, leaving nothing but scars and bruises.

"Sir, weren't you shot?" The medic asked.

"No, the bullet just missed me," Roland replied.

"Sir, you have an exit wound from both injuries. You were shot."

"What's your point?"

"How are you alive and how are you still able to move? I mean no ill words, but you should be dead."

"The lord was with me today."

"It would seem so, sir."

"So when can I expect to return to the field?"

"Well, you may be able to return to combat tomorrow."

"Good."

The medics left Roland after dressing his wounds to let him rest. He leaned back in his cot and looked up at the roof of the tent. He could still hear some distant cracks of rifles and was thankful that he was able to get away. Roland closed his eyes and interlocked his fingers as he planned to thank God for helping him.

"Heavenly father, thank you for watching over me and my men today. I am forever grateful for you sparing my life and I pray that you are watching over my men that perished today," Roland whispered. "Please give me and my men the strength to prevail tomorrow in our battle. Watch over us and the entirety of the Confederate Army."

"Heh, interesting, you pray to a mythical entity that doesn't exist," Gengar said with a laugh.

"He watched over me and kept me alive."

"Wrong again, lieutenant. The only reason why you are alive is because I healed your body after entering it."

"Bullshit."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Just wait until tomorrow. Something tells me your so called God will fail you."

With that, Gengar's voice vanished and Roland was left to his thoughts.

* * *

Roland was mounted on his horse and standing centered in front of his platoon. They would now be assaulting the Union line on Cemetary Ridge. General Lee put General Longstreet in charge of Lieutenant Pickett's Virginia Division. Roland and his platoon were to provide support once again for the charge to the ridge. He had talked briefly with General Longstreet that morning after returning to the line to fight again, despite being wounded. Roland saw that Longstreet looked distracted and uncertain about the attack that would be taking place. As much as he wanted to ask if he was troubled, he decided against it.

"Men, prepare for battle," Roland said as he paced up and down his platoon, "today is the day we win this battle! General Lee's plan will guarantee our victory!"

Roland smiled at his men after getting a loud cheer from them after his morale boosting words. He returned to the center and turned his horse around to face the front. He looked at the canons that were being loaded and knew the battle would start the second the artillery bombardment started hitting the Union line. They would not begin the assault until the artillery had hit the Union line hard and by the time the infantry reached the ridge, the Union should have sustained heavy casualties. Roland watched as the canon crews began to light the canons and looked off in the distance.

A loud series of booms filled the area as the first round of cannons fired at the Union line. A thick cloud of smoke began to spread around the area as the canons continued to be fired. The bombardment continued for a long time and eventually ceased as the ammunition for the cannons ran low. The horn sounded and the 12,000 plus men began to make their way across the large open field. Lieutenant Pickett started to march the division through the field and to the ridge. Roland and his platoon were following behind the infantry as they marched to the ridge. The division had not received any form of resistance as they advanced across the field.

"That's strange," Roland muttered, "did that artillery bombardment do that much damage?"

His words came too soon as loud booms filled the area and dirt was being kicked up all over the field. Roland turned to the source and could see clouds of smoke way off on the ridgeline. He felt his stomach drop and started to put the pieces together as to what was happening.

"They saved their artillery until we were within sight," Roland muttered. "We're going to get torn apart!"

More cannon balls crashed in front of the infantry, this time striking many men and dropping them to the ground. Screams of pain filled the air as the men writhed on the ground in agony. Roland gripped the reins of his horse tightly and drew his blade. He watched as his men mimicked his actions and began to follow him as he led the platoon around the infantry and started to gallop to the ridge. Their job as a distraction had begun and Roland was going to be sure carried it out.

"We'll run along the ridge and draw their fire! Let's move!" Roland shouted as he tapped his spurs on his horse.

Roland and his men broke apart into smaller groups to avoid clustering together. More cannon balls soared around them and continued to strike the infantry. Roland pointed his sword at the ridge that was now within range of their rifles and his men began firing while they ran along. Their shooting managed to get a new response from the Union troops as their riflemen began firing their muskets. Some of the bullets hit Roland's platoon and killed some of his men as they got hit.

"Go back around the infantry to reload and we'll make another pass!" Roland yelled as he led his horse back to the infantry.

Roland and his men managed to get behind the infantry and ran down the line as their weapons reloaded. Reaching the end of the line, the platoon moved around the infantry and galloped back to the ridge to fire at the Union again. Running down the ridge, Roland and his men were once again fired at by the Union riflemen and then more cannons fired another barrage of artillery. Roland was going to repeat the same tactic he set up earlier and got his men to follow him back to the infantry. As they came back around and started to charge along the ridge, another wave of bullets and cannon balls hit the area around them.

"Spread out! Spread out!" Roland yelled as he waved his sword from side to side.

Boom! A cannon ball hit the ground right in front of Roland's horse and tripped it. The horse fell to the ground and Roland lost his grip as he rolled across the rocky ground. The last thing Roland saw were his men continuing down the ridge.

_"Oh dear, we are in trouble, aren't we?"_ Gengar chortled.

_"Be quiet!"_ Roland snapped back.

_"Do you still believe in your so called God?"_

_"I always have and I always will."_

_"I think you might change your opinion when you wake up."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You've been out for a while now and your comrades are fighting at the ridge. They're getting pretty torn up."_

Roland's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off the ground. His ears were ringing and he was disoriented after trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes scanned the field and he found both Union and Confederate soldiers were locked in close quarter battle. When he looked behind him, he found countless bodies of Confederate soldiers leading all the way back to where they came from after the artillery bombardment.

_"What's going on? Where's Lieutenant Pickett?"_ Roland wondered.

"Your friend is dead. He's just over the stone wall there near the cannons," Gengar cackled.

"Be quiet!"

"Now do you believe in God? You prayed for him to give you and your friends strength to win, yet you are all being killed left and right."

"This battle is not done!"

"From the way I see it, it is. Face it, your general failed you, your comrades are dead, and unless you let me help you now, you'll be dead too."

"Get out of my head and be gone!"

"There you go, give in to the anger! Give me the strength I need to get you out of here in one piece!"

Roland's fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he curled up on the ground and screamed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he felt as though something was trying to take over.

"Take a rest, lieutenant. I'm bored and I want to have some fun," Gengar said with a chuckle.

Gengar cackled again after successfully taking over Roland's body. Roland's grey eyes were consumed and replaced by Gengar's blood red eyes. His mouth opened wide and a large wicked grin displayed his teeth which now showed elongated canines. Gengar looked toward the wall and drew Roland's pistol and then tightly gripped the sabre in his left hand. He ran to the wall and hopped over it as he searched for his first target.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Gengar bite," Gengar said with laugh.

He lunged at two Union soldiers that just noticed him and had a wicked grin on his face. Gengar quickly aimed the pistol and fired at the first soldier before spinning around and giving a slash with the sabre. The shot hit the soldier in the chest and he fell to the ground in a heap while the slash raked across the other soldier's stomach. He pulled the sword over his head and plunged it deep into the soldier's back and smirked as he heard the scream of pain. Gengar aimed the pistol and fired at another soldier, hitting him in the ribs. He heard something coming from behind and turned to see a Union soldier preparing to slash at him with a sabre.

Gengar smirked and vanished on the turn of his heel. The soldier looked bewildered at his sudden disappearance and even more so when Gengar appeared behind him and drove the sword through his back. The man looked back at him with shock and confusion.

"You fight dirty, boy. I like you, so I'll make this as painless as possible!" Gengar sneered as he twisted the blade and wrenched it out of him.

Blood spewed onto the ground as the man fell to the ground and bled out. Gengar was relishing in the bloodshed he was dealing as he continued his killing spree. He picked up the pistol from the man he killed and tucked the sabre away. He cocked both the hammers on them and vanished over to some more Union soldiers that had cornered a bunch of Confederate soldiers near the wall. He appeared behind two of them and aimed the guns at their heads. Two bangs sounded and two men fell to the ground dead. The Confederate soldiers were both shocked and a little unnerved with the violent killings. One of them tried to speak up as Gengar cocked both pistols again. He buried the barrel of one of the guns in a Union soldier's stomach and fired.

A purple projectile shot from the gun and carried the soldier high in the air and he landed a few feet away. He spun on his heel and fired another round at a soldier dashing from his left. Bang! Bang! Another purple ball shot from the first gun and stunned the soldier before the second shot entered his chest and dropped him. Gengar gave a mad cackle, not paying attention to the skeptical Confederate soldiers behind him.

"Lieutenant Winchester?" The soldier asked as he took a step towards him.

The soldier froze as 'Roland' turned to look at him. He was covered in blood and had a maniacal grin plastered on his face as he looked at him. His eyes were no longer their calm grey, but replaced with murderous red. Gengar strode over to them with a jovial attitude and looked between the two soldiers he just rescued in the thrill of ripping others to shreds.

"A beautiful day for a battle, wouldn't you say?" Gengar asked.

"Sir, are you okay? Maybe you should sit down and rest?" The soldier replied.

"Oh I'm feeling well! Now if you excuse me, I have some more men to kill."

"Sir, maybe you should rest. You did fall off your horse a while ago."

Gengar turned around swiftly and placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder. The soldier was not going to let him continue unless he did something about it. His red eyes bore into the soldier's blue eyes and he began to hypnotize him slowly.

"Let me be perfectly clear on this," Gengar said with a glare, "When I say I'm well, you should heed my word. Now stop being a coward and get back in the fight. Unless you want to end up like these fools that are lying dead at my feet."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier replied as he picked up his musket and ran off.

The other soldier looked uneasily at Gengar and had yet to move.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Gengar asked, his voice taking a sharper edge.

"No, sir!" The soldier replied as he ran off.

Gengar cackled again as he charged back into the fray. He pulled out the sabre and gave two vicious hacks at the first soldier he came across and laughed as the man fell to the ground and screamed. He gripped the man's shoulder and ran him through with his blade, killing him. Gengar pulled the blade out and swung it free from any excess blood. His ears perked up as he heard hurried footsteps coming from behind and turned around, only to be surprised as a Union soldier stabbed his bayonet into his stomach. Gengar stopped and looked down at the long blade and watched as blood stained his uniform and ran down the blade. His chuckles soon turned into full blown laughter. He gripped the barrel of the musket tightly and smirked as he saw the soldier try to pull it free.

"That tickles," Gengar said as he cocked his pistol and aimed it at the soldier's head, "my turn!"

Bang! The soldier stumbled back with a well-placed shot to the head fell to the ground with a thud. Gengar pulled the bloody bayonet from his stomach and dropped it to the ground. He took a deep breath and looked up at the blue sky. He was finally quelling his bloodlust from going on his killing spree and was almost satisfied with what he had done. He decided to do one last thing before he called it a day and made his way for a Union cannon. He tucked away the pistols and gripped the sabre tightly as he vanished again and appeared behind the crew. He covered the soldier's mouth and pulled back his blade and pierced his back. Pulling the blade free he slashed at the other soldier and cut his throat.

As the soldier held his throat after being cut, Gengar found the cannon balls by the base of the cannon. He picked up the ball with a little difficulty and managed to shove it into the cannon. He aimed the barrel of the cannon lower to the ground and turned it around to aim down the line where a bunch of Union soldiers were still firing. Igniting the fuse Gengar watched as his grand finale got ready to take place. Boom! The cannon fired the cannon ball and sent it down the line. Gengar could hear screams of pain as the ball ripped some soldiers apart and then was surprised when he saw something blow up further down the line.

"Hm, I must've hit the munitions pile," Gengar said with a shrug.

Gengar twitched as he felt Roland struggling to regain control and decided to let him resume control of his body. He sighed as he surveyed the destruction and carnage he left behind before gliding over the wall and back to the field where Roland had fallen off his horse. Gengar cackled as Roland finally regained control and fell to his knees and then to the ground as unconsciousness took him again.

* * *

Roland stirred as he started to come to after being unconscious for hours on end. He took a deep breath as his head throbbed in pain and sat up slowly. It took a moment for his vision to clear, but when it did, Roland was horrified with what he saw. Endless amounts of Confederate soldiers lay dead in the field, some of them crying and calling for help. While Gengar possessed his body, Roland was able to see the grisly acts that Gengar carried out and was horrified. It was his own hands that did that damage and he immediately felt sick to his stomach. He turned over and emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground and trembled.

"We were defeated," Roland muttered as his hands balled into fists, "all of my men are gone and General Lee's plan failed."

"Ah, you've finally come around!" Gengar said, "What do you think about this? Are you happy that you survived this ordeal?"

"Hold your tongue you vile creature! I saw what you did when you used my body to murder those soldiers!"

"Had I not done what I did, you would have died. Besides, they're your enemy. Why do you care if I killed them?"

"That's beside the point. They may have been my enemies, but they didn't deserve the brutal deaths you dealt them!"

"Quit your sniveling, lieutenant. Whether you like it or not, you're alive thanks to me and this now brings us back to my original question. Do you still believe in God after seeing the death here? How can you believe in supernatural being who failed to answer your prayers and let me possess you to carry out those killings?"

Roland said nothing as his body continued to tremble and tears started to fill his eyes. He let a sob escape his lips as he wiped them with the sleeve of his uniform. He looked around at his fellow comrades that had been killed. His friends, his men, his brothers, all of them were lying in the field and rotting away.

"I can't do this anymore," Roland said as he shook his head.

The smell of death was making him nauseated and he struggled to stand up as he got to his knees. The sun had set and gave him the cover of darkness to escape. His eyes saw a horse walking towards him and he recognized it as his own. The horse came to a stop and nudged him with its nose. Roland gave a gentle pat to the horse and climbed up into the saddle. He looked up at the moon as it tried to peek through the clouds. With the countless dead in the field, Roland was sure he could slip away from the fight and not be noticed. If anything, he would be counted as either dead or missing and that was just fine with him.

"So where are we off to now, lieutenant?" Gengar asked as he appeared upside-down by Roland.

"We? I want nothing to do with you. Get out of my sight," Roland said as he had his horse start walking.

"Sorry lieutenant, is doesn't work like that. You and I are connected now more than you think."

"We have no connection and I don't want one."

"Too bad. You and I will be spending a lot more time together. You can most likely consider this a partnership."

"Go to hell."

"Already there, lieutenant."

"I would kill myself right now if I could get away from your voice."

"You're death itself. You can now wield it in your own hands, lieutenant. So you could try to kill yourself, but it would not work. Ironic much?"

Roland shook his head and ignored Gengar as his horse carried him off the field and towards the open plains in the wilderness. Gengar hovered beside Roland as he continued walking away from the battle and now the war itself.

"So, lieutenant, do you believe in God?"

Roland didn't answer as he had his horse start to canter into the night. Gengar gave a coarse laugh as he flew beside Roland. The moon finally came out of the clouds and illuminated the wide open fields of Pennsylvania for Roland as he saw a new opportunity to leave his old life behind him and start anew. Roland, Gengar and the horse continued across the plains and slowly became transparent and then vanished completely into the air.

* * *

_Present Day_

Roland had finished his story and looked up at Katherine and Dean. Both of them looked beguiled after hearing his story about how he became a hybrid in the first place. The pair of them both looked a little disturbed after Roland explained being possessed by Gengar and carrying out the killings during the battle of Gettysburg. Dean was interested in learning that Roland was one of the earliest hybrids and began to wonder if more hybrids existed before they were made known back in 2016.

"Roland, do you know of any other hybrids that have been around before they were made known a couple years back?" Dean asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Roland replied as he shook his head, "although I wouldn't be surprised. There probably are others that may have been around as long as I have."

"What I can't understand is how you are still sane after Gengar did that to you," Katherine said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not sane. I lost all form of sanity after I met him," Roland said as he leaned back.

"So where is he? Is he inside your head or is he in a Poké Ball?"

Roland reached into his duster and held up a special ball. The Dusk Ball sat in his hand and appeared to be a little dusty.

"Do you keep him locked up in there all the time?" Katherine asked.

"For the most part," Roland said with a nod. "I let him out from time to time so he can get some air and entertain himself."

"I just don't understand why you keep him with you if he caused you that much trouble."

"I guess you can say I warmed up to the little bastard. While he may be insane, he's been with me forever and kept me company. So in some twisted way, he is my friend."

Katherine shook her head as Roland tucked the Dusk Ball back into his coat. Silence filled the car as they continued down the road in through the open Kansas plains. Dean's radio gave a crackle as someone tried to reach him.

_**"Hey, Dean, I hope you're ready for a long drive,"**_ David's voice said through the radio.

"Where are we going?" Dean replied as he picked up the radio.

_**"We're heading to Wisconsin. I've got a guy up there that can help us out."**_

"Can we trust him?"

_**"Bro, give me some credit. I wouldn't have said we were going there if we couldn't trust the guy."**_

"Alright, alright, sorry."

_**"No worries. By the way, where is there a McDonalds around here?"**_

"No idea. There may be one in the next town. Why?"

_**"Rein's getting hungry and she's threatening to chew off Michka's arm if she doesn't get something to eat right now."**_

"Tell her to be patient and that there's one coming up soon."

_**"Alright, but don't ask questions if Michka's arm is gone by the time we get there."**_

Dean smirked and shook his head as he hung up the radio. Katherine sighed and shook her head as she looked at the car in front of them that was carrying their new comrades. Roland shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

_"Interesting group indeed,"_ Roland thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to his dreams.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter everybody. I hope you enjoyed it and weren't too disturbed with what took place in it. Now like I said, lacking in plot progression, save for the end that reveals where the heroes are going next, but I wanted to get Roland's backstory out of the way. Now bear in mind this may be the last update for the story unless I can get one in before June 30th. I will be gone from then all the way through July so I'll see what I can do. So until next time everybody. Later- CaptainPrice**

**************"Time of Courage" by my good friend FiammaJoule: This story is becoming one of the new stories that contain people with Pokemon powers/souls. It's extremely interesting and the first chapter alone was enough to get my attention and I'm sure it will be of interest to a lot of you readers as well. The story revolves around a group of people known as S-Types that have the abilities of Pokemon and are being hunted down by the government. Michka Morre is the protagonist and it'll be great to watch her progress and grow to help lead the resistance against the government. (Recently Updated on 6/10/13)**

**************"Elementals" by Morris Archeltum: Elementals... humans that can use the abilities just like a Pokemon. Hunted by the government, they live in hiding. But as the world starts falling apart, they might just be the only ones who can stop it. **

**Grass-1**

**Fire-2**

**Water-2**

**Electric-3 (No more electric types are being taken.)**

**Flying-1**

**Dark-6 (No more dark types are being accepted. There are too many. I'm only going to take two more of these guys from the submitted ones I received.)**

**Poison-1**

**Dragon-2**

**Bug-2**

**Fighting-2**

**Rock-1**

**Ground-3**

**Steel-2**

**Ghost-2**

**Ice-2**

**Psychic-1**

**Normal-1**


End file.
